


Songfics of the Hetalian Kind

by English_Pingviini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 49,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Pingviini/pseuds/English_Pingviini
Summary: Just a bunch of songfics I write in the spare time when I'm not writing fanfictions.





	1. Asleep - Romania

Note: This is a human AU. This is based on the song Asleep by the Smiths though I listen to the cover by Emily Browning.   
_______________________  
“Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I’m tired and I  
Want to go to bed  
Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep”  
______________________

Vladimir sat with you on the sand looking out to the sea. “I know it’s not the best…. I wanted to give you the world if I could.” he voiced softly the words almost dying on his lips. “Vladimir… you’ve given me everything I could’ve wanted and more.” you responded. You were tired. Your whole body screamed out that it was slowly shutting down to sleep. 

________________________________________  
“And then leave me alone  
Don’t try to wake me in the morning  
‘Cause I will be gone  
Don’t feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I will feel so glad to go”  
______________________________________

You took his face in your hands and kissed him. All of the feelings from you were put into that kiss. “I love you, you know that right?” you asked. He took your hand and pressed against his cheek. He nuzzled the hand and pressed a kiss to your palm. “Of course Princess. I love you too.” he murmured softly. You both knew what was happening; the very thing you two were on this beach for. 

__________________________________  
“Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I don’t want to wake up  
On my own anymore  
Sing to me (Sing to me)  
Sing to me  
I don’t want to wake up  
On my own anymore”  
_________________________________

“I don’t want to wake up on my own anymore Vlad.” you whined feeling your body complain of how tired it is. You were laying against his chest watching the sun start to disappear on the horizon. “You don’t have to anymore.” he spoke, the words were full of the emotion that he was trying to hide so much. Vlad was always one to do pranks, playfully make faces at you as you were trying to talk. He was never the one to take everything too seriously. 

_____________________________  
“Don’t feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I really want to go”  
_____________________________

“Can you sing for me Vlad?” you asked. That soft, tired voice brought a feeling to his chest that he didn’t like. He knew it was time. The weight of you as you were falling asleep made him know that it was nearly time. “Of course. Anything for you.” he said pressing a kiss to your forehead. “If my life were like a song, happy, sad, nor right or wrong it would be all in the words there. Swim a rivers length to be won’t stop till I get there….” he continued the song lulling you to sleep. You knew that deep in the cell of your heart, you really wanted to go. Despite leaving the Romanian behind, this was your decision. 

You sleepily watched as he placed a gold band around your finger with a single red gem in the middle of it. “You will be the reason, to start all over again. To start all over again. To start all over again.” he finished the song and noticed that you were no longer with him. He held you close to his body and shed tears. 

______________________________  
“Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep

There is another world  
There is a better world  
Well, there must be  
there must be”  
_____________________________

He picked your body up and made his way into the ocean. Vladimir kept himself going until he was waist deep in the cold water. His whole body ached for you to wake up, to tell him there’s a better world. A world where he and you could be together again. A world where there wouldn’t be a boundary separating you. There must be. 

He looked down at your face. It was as though you were asleep. Peaceful was the only word he could describe this moment. The sound of the waves crashing against the sand, the sound of silence filled his ears. It took all he could not to break down. You were in a better place now. 

He took you out of the water deciding for himself what he was going to do. He stood at the cliffs edge, your body in his arms. “Să pot s-o iau de la capăt.” he said holding you close and jumping. There was a better world out there somewhere. This one was just with you…

______________________________  
“There is another world  
There is a better world”  
______________________________


	2. Invisible - Denmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark x Reader - Invisible   
> Alternative title- Not To Me  
> Most of these songfics were taken from my Quotev and Tumblr.  
> Quotev - EnglishPingviini  
> Tumblr - Nordics Wonderland
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS: Mentions of cutting and other Depressing scenes feel free to skip this chapter if you're sensitive to it.

Note: Based on the song Invisible by Skylar Grey  
_________________________________________________  
“I take these pills to make me thin  
I dye my hair, and cut my skin  
I try everything, to make them see me  
But all they see, is someone that’s not me”  
_________________________________________________

You took the pill and told yourself in your head that this’ll make you thin. You took it and then went to weigh yourself. Upon doing this, you passed your bedroom mirror which showed your reflection. In your eyes your reflection was fat, too fat and your clothes didn’t fit.

You sighed and went to the bathroom and took out the colourant for your hair. You dyed your hair (Colour). The razor on the side looked so inviting so you took it and rested it to your skin watching as your skin pooled with blood after the blade sliced the skin. 

The next day at school no one noticed the changes. You tried everything to make them see who you really are. Your eyes burned with unshed tears. They couldn’t see you, the real you. The one who loved to laugh like a hyena, sit in sweatpants all day and watch horror films because you hated the sappy romance ones. They couldn’t see you.

___________________________________________  
“Even when I’m walking on a wire  
Even when I set myself on fire  
Why do I always feel invisible, invisible  
Everyday I try to look my best  
Even though inside I’m such a mess  
Why do I always feel invisible, invisible”  
___________________________________________

It felt like you was walking on a wire of expectations. No one notices it, no one cares. You looked at the flame coming from one of the Bunsen burners in the science lab. You were entranced by how effortless it looked. ‘Maybe if I set myself on fire, they’d see me.’ you mused in your head. Your reasoning told you otherwise. 'Nothing would happen. No one would notice you.’ it muttered.

You felt so invisible to everyone. Even as you sat there listening and doing everything you could for the grade it was nothing. No one noticed. You tried to look your best that day. Skinny jeans, long sleeved undershirt with a red and black checked flannel and your best boots. Nothing. Inside of your head was a mess. Nothing seemed to go straight. You were screaming inside. Screaming for them to notice how much of a mess you were. But alas you were invisible.

____________________________________________  
“Here inside, my quiet hell  
You cannot hear, my cries for help  
I try everything, to make them see me  
But every one, sees what I can’t be”  
____________________________________________

You sat in front of the mirror at home just staring into space. In your head was a quiet hell. You could hear the whispers all around as they told you what everyone thought of you. One that kept popping up was that you were invisible. Everyone saw you as the perfect girl. The girl who’s a model. The big shot but that’s what you can’t be. You couldn’t be that. You couldn’t be a model even if you tried. 

You could cry out for help all you wanted but nobody would hear a single thing. Nothing would come out no matter how loud you tried to get it out. Nothing was heard. You try everything to make them see who you are not who you can’t be. But it’s no use. They see someone who you can’t live up to. 

_________________________________________________  
“Even when I’m walking on a wire  
Even when I set myself on fire  
Why do I always feel invisible, invisible  
Everyday I try to look my best  
Even though inside I’m such a mess  
Why do I always feel invisible, invisible”  
_________________________________________________

You were walking on this thin wire that could snap at any given moment but if you yourself on fire no one would see a thing. You were always left invisible. Even if you tried to style your hair and put on stylish clothes, it could only conceal the mess inside. The constant screaming for someone to save you. You had an online boyfriend that would try and make you feel better. His name was KingAwesome25. You’d chat for hours but you still felt invisible. It was like you were a ghost. You were there but no one could see a thing.

_______________________________  
“Sometimes when I’m alone  
I pretend that I’m a queen  
It’s almost believable”  
_______________________________

“Bow down to me peasant.” you said in a posh voice to your boyfriend. When you were alone you’d pretend that you were a queen. All high in the ranks where everyone knew you. Everyone saw you. “Of course my lady.” responded your boyfriend. It was through Skype even if he couldn’t see you. That’s when your smile faded. It was almost believable that you were a queen but it’s not so. “You okay over there?” asked your boyfriend. 

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. I have some trigonometry to finish off so I have to go.” you responded hanging up. 

__________________________________________________  
“Even when I’m walking on a wire  
Even when I set myself on fire  
Why do I always feel invisible, invisible  
Everyday I try to look my best  
Even though inside I’m such a mess  
Why do I always feel invisible, invisible”  
__________________________________________________

You sat in the middle of the football field as it got dark. Letter in hand for your big brother to find and in the other hand was a bottle of pills. You’d do this but you were scared and shaking. That’s when you felt it again. The same feeling you got when you felt like walking on this wire everyone called life. Ideas of you setting yourself on fire to make people take notice swam through your head. Every damn day you try to look your best to outshine your flaws. 

Your a mess inside and your the only one that knows that. You’ve seen your boyfriend when he’s called you and he’s seen you. He’ll just get over it and get another girlfriend. Who’d want a shell of someone who couldn’t be what they were supposed to? Not him. That’s why your invisible or so you thing. 

Anger boils up in your body. “WHY DO I ALWAYS FEEL INVISIBLE?!” You shouted out into the air. Just as you were about to take the pills someone wrapped their arms around you. “Please don’t.” said the voice you love. You broke down into sobs clutching onto his shirt. Once you calmed down, you looked up at your boyfriend. Mathias Køhler, the loveable Danish goofball. One of the transfer students at your school. 

He kissed you there and then. “Min elskede.” he breathed against your lips as he parted. He looked into your eyes and you said one single word to sum everything up. “Invisible.”

He said three little words that changed your outlook completely. 

“Not to me.”


	3. Russian Roulette - Iceland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic based on the song Russian Roulette by Rihanna
> 
> Iceland x Reader

_______________________________________  
“Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself he said to me.  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take the gun and count to three.”  
_______________________________________

He sitting opposite me at the table. Nothing being shown but I could tell that it had his adrenalin pumping. I placed the gun in the middle of the table. One of my hands was occupied by his hand, the other was on the table. He’s just took his first go. I’m eyeing the gun on the table. A silence fell over us as we both stared at the gun.

“Take a breath (Y/N). Take a deep breath and calm yourself it’s just a game.” he said cooly. The sort of thing strangely enticed me. If I played right now then it’s a shot to the death. It’s either I get to keep my life or Emil get’s to keep his life. I took the gun and counted to three in my head.

_______________________  
“I’m sweating now,  
Moving slow,  
No time to think,  
My turn to go”  
_______________________

I could feel myself sweating. It felt like was I was moving so slow. I can’t think about this. The more I think the more I’ll want to chicken out. I put it to my head and pulled the trigger. It clicked but there was nothing. He took his turn again. Nothing just the click of the barrel. It’s an automatic gun so it reloads itself.

__________________________________________  
“And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest.  
Said I’m terrified but I’m not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So, just pull the trigger”  
__________________________________________

I picked up the gun and I swore he could hear the rapidly beating heart caged in my ribcage. He wouldn’t be surprising if he could see it. So I decided to voice my thoughts. “I’m terrified but I’m not leaving.” I voiced my finger was itching to pull the trigger. As I put it to my temple, I knew that I must pass this test. I pulled the trigger anticipating my quick death. My eyes never left his but I heard the click. 

_______________________________________________  
“Say a prayer to yourself  
He says ‘close your eyes, sometimes it helps’  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he’s here - means he’s never lost”  
_______________________________________________

He took the gun and placed it to his head but nothing happened. He’s not dead. I decided to say a quick prayer to satan to let him know that I’m going to hell. I picked up the gun and placed it to my head. I could feel my hand shaking. “Close your eyes, sometimes it helps.” he spoke up in his velvety voice. I’ll miss that when I’m gone or he’s gone. 

A thought crosses my mind one that scared me and sent chills down my spine. He told me he played before as a laugh but that means if he’s here he’s never lost. He’s never lost a single game. I pulled the trigger and nothing happened. 

___________________________________________  
“And you can see my heart beating.  
No, You can see it through my chest.  
Said I’m terrified but I’m not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test.   
So, just pull my trigger”  
__________________________________________

He took his time knowing full well that it was making my heart speed up so much. He could see it in a minute. If I didn’t die from this then I’m going to die from a heart attack or too much adrenaline. Even though I’m terrified, I’m not leaving this game. I know that I must pass this test. After his shot was over, I took the gun straight from him and put it to my temple. We must’ve had a dozen shots at least. Before I could hesitate and back out, I pulled the trigger only to hear the faint click and the only reassurance that I’m not dead. 

________________________________________________  
“As my life flashes before my eyes  
I’m wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won’t get the chance to say good-bye  
But its too late to think of the value of my life.”   
__________________________________________________

As he moved the gun to his head, my life flashed before my eyes literally. I know how people feel now. The day where I first met him, he introduced me to the other nordics. The day he asked me to be his, the day I agreed. There was one in particular he looked like he was going to ask me something but then Lukas interrupted us. I wonder if I’ll see another sunrise back home again even though it’s nothing much. Many people who play this stupid game won’t be able to say good bye to their loved ones. It’s too late to think about how much my life is worth. 

________________________________________  
“And you can see my heart beating.  
No, You can see it through my chest.  
Said I’m terrified but I’m not leaving no  
know that I must pass this test.  
You can see my heart beating.  
Oh, You can see it through my chest.  
I’m terrified but I’m not leaving no  
know that I must pass this test.”  
________________________________________

Now I’m convinced that my heart is visible with how hard it’s beating against my chest. The nerves are making me shake. I’m suffocating sobs. Emil looks at me with such uncertaincy. He knew how the ending would go. He’s just waiting for me to say the words. Say three little words. Make it stop. I don’t want the satisfaction that would be my fear knowing that I’m scared of death. My fear doesn’t need me to boost it’s ego. The look in his eyes tells me there’s still a question waiting to be asked and answered. I just pray that the question was just as simple as do you love me. Even if we have been together for 5 years, we still question each other on whether we love each other and how much.

I’m going to miss those questions. I’m going to miss everything. I let go off his hand as soon as I got the gun. I knew this was the end. This was goodbye. 

__________________________________  
“So, just pull the trigger….”   
__________________________________

I pulled the trigger but before I did, I was tackled to the ground and the bullet went through the beam in the roof. I opened my eyes only to be staring into tear filled amethyst ones. I was pulled into a hug by Emil. He was a blubbering mess. There was a chorus of feet running down the steps before we were joined by the other 4 Nordics. 

“It’s my fault, I shouldn’t of said yes to the stupid game. I could’ve lost you and then I wouldn’t know what to do with my life. Even if I asked you the dumb question like I was supposed to 2 years ago, you would’ve said no. I should’ve stopped the game before it was too late. I can’t loose you not after everything we’ve done together.” he bawled. Everyone looked shocked.

“Emil you know my answer would’ve most likely of been yes. Tell me the question.” I said wiping away his tears. 

“We’ve known each other since were were tiny little kids, I fell in love with you at first sight. When I was away from you for only a few hours my heart would hurt because I knew I couldn’t have you. That time when you was in that car crash, I couldn’t think to myself what I would’ve done if you were gone. I wouldn’t of coped. Hell I can’t cope when you are gone and the licorice has run out. I know that it’s no longer a question that needs to be said. It’s more of a demand. A demand that you can’t back away from but even if you do, I’ll forgive you because one of these days it will happen. I just know that you would’ve said yes. I just don’t want to let you go for the entirety of my life. Lukas will help me by making a potion to make you immortal. I just want to share my forever with you.” he said sounding so angry with himself but he calmed down. 

He leaned close to me and kissed me. I felt him put something on my finger. I only knew it could be a ring. The kiss was passionate and one that told me he was being serious. Hell when isn’t Icey serious. 

He pulled back and whispered two words against my lips. 

“Marry. Me.”


	4. The Loving Dead - Romania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic based on The Loving Dead by BOTDF

______________________  
“Love forever true  
Love forever true  
WHY?!  
WHY?!”  
____________________

This love for you was forever true. I decided that when I made you mine. Why? Why what? This love is forever true and you know it. 

________________________________________  
“I’d climb the highest mountain,  
Even in the dark  
I’d swim the deepest ocean  
To get to where you are  
This sky will hold no limits  
No ground will catch my fall  
I will be your dark prince waiting  
At your monster ball”  
______________________________________

I’d climb the highest mountain my dear. Even in darkness. I’d swim through the deepest ocean just to get to where you are my lovely (Y/N). They sky held no limitations and nothing will catch me when I fall. For you and just for you, I’d be your dark prince waiting. At your supposed monster ball. I’ll be waiting for you to become mine again.

__________________________________  
“We are, we are the loving dead  
We love, we love even in death  
We are, we are the loving dead  
We love, we love even in death”  
___________________________________

Those marks on your neck doesn’t mean that you’re just mine but that we’re the loving dead. We love even in death my beautiful gem. How many more times do I have to tell you, we love even in death because we’re the loving dead. It’s simple. 

_________________________________  
“Till death do we part  
Well baby I’m dead  
So let me get this straight  
So I’m not mislead

Tell me I’m disposable  
Like I’m just any other  
But it appears to me  
I’m still good enough  
To be your fucking lover”  
__________________________________

I sat you down on my chair. That special one you like so much. You looked mystified at why I did this. I nuzzled your neck and smiled while I gripped the chair. I fiddled with the ring I had told you to wear. “What’s that thing you tell someone at those fancy coming togethers?” I asked. “Weddings? Til death do us part.” you responded like the smart girl you are. You knew when to answer me. I don’t like not being answered. “Well baby, I’m dead.” I confessed to you. You shook your head. I knew you could tell me that I’m disposable just like any other guy.

“I could toss you away and walk away from this.” you said. How brave of you. “But it appears to me my love, I’m still good enough to be your fucking lover.” I responded pressing a kiss to your lips.

_________________________________________  
“Is it really sad  
That I love you more in death?  
Is that why Romeo had killed Juliet?”  
_________________________________________

You must think of me of such a sad person. It must be your opinion of me that means so much. Was it really sad that I loved you more in death? Is that the reason why Romeo had killed Juliet. I suppose so it makes sense. I’ll love you a little bit more in death.

____________________________________  
“It’s getting hard to breathe  
With this knife in my back  
It’s buried six feet  
Like the love that we have”  
____________________________________

I knew you had gotten angry at me but to put a knife in my back? That’s just mean. For you it had gotten hard to breath and just like this knife in my back, our love was buried six feet under ever since I laid my eyes on you. Our love won’t stop at death.

_______________________________________  
“I will never let you go  
Even in death I’ll love you so  
Time may have passed but I won’t go  
Forever is all I want to know”  
_______________________________________

“(Y/N).” I called out halting your footsteps. It’s been a while since I saw you and now you look beautiful. Even more so than my last visit. “Yes Vladimir?” you responded the reply shaky. I was behind you in an instant and moving your hair away from your neck. I won’t go away from you. You should know this. “Forever with you is all I want to know.” I responded kissing the tender skin. I dragged my fangs along the skin raising goosebumps on your skin. 

___________________________________________  
“We are, we are the loving dead  
We love, we love even in death  
We are, we are the loving dead  
We love, we love even in death

From the night we come  
To the night we go  
Cursed or blessed  
To walk the moonlight alone  
Sometimes another soul walks our path  
Then two become one, in love everlasting  
In love everlasting  
It’s lasting!”  
______________________________________________

We’re from the night. We come from one night and go to another. I don’t know if we’re cursed or blessed in our form but to walk the moonlight alone is painfully lonely. I’ll tell you something, another soul may cross our path and then two become one. In an everlasting love. That’s right. An everlasting love. The perks of it being that it’s lasting not like any other love.

_______________________________________  
“I will never let you go  
Even in death, I love you so  
Time may have passed but I won’t go  
Forever is all I want to know”  
________________________________________

I won’t let you go, not now (Y/N). Even in death I love you so. Time may have passed since I last saw you but I will never leave. No matter how long. I just want to know. Is forever good enough?

___________________________________  
“We are, we are the loving dead  
We love, we love even in death  
We are, we are the loving dead  
We love, we love even in death”  
___________________________________

I stood with you on the balcony watching as the sun went down. I kissed the bite marks on your neck. The ones I gave you. The ones I made to claim you as mine. We’re both dead now. We’re what everyone calls the loving dead. No matter how long it took for you, we love even in our deaths. I love you (Y/N) and I will for ever.

_______________________________________  
“We are, we are the loving dead  
We love, we love even in death  
We are, we are the loving dead  
We love, we love even in death”  
______________________________________


	5. Done For You - Iceland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done For You by Black Veil Brides
> 
> Iceland x reader

_________________________________________________  
“The best things in life,  
Come with a price,  
The star that burned so bright faded the fastest,  
You’ll always feel it’s right,  
Even when we end the fight,   
Welcome home tonight, home tonight

Singing ohhh, ohhh,  
Welcome home tonight,  
Ohhh ohh tonight,

Words they don’t know how to make amends,  
And all they do is push you to the edge,  
But it’s not wasted,

It’s all done for you (oh ohhh),   
It’s all done for you (oh ohhh),  
It’s all done for you (oh ohhh),  
It’s all done for you,  
Oh ohhh,  
Oh ohh”  
________________________________________________

You and Emil were sure there was the biggest spark in between you. It seemed like the best thing in your entire life to be loved by someone. You felt right with him even if you did fight. You and Emil were sitting together in silence after the fight you had about not paying attention to each other for long enough. But even as you laid cuddled together you knew that it was right. 

“Welcome home Emil.” you commented. Neither of you knew how to make amends with words since your forgiving actions spoke thousands of words. Sometimes the words he tells you pushes you of the edge and into your own little bubble of contentedness. Nothing that is said between the two of you is wasted. 

That night while you were just about to fall asleep, you heard a few words from Emil as he ran his hand through your hair. “It’s all done for you.”


	6. Otherside Of The World - Iceland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Other Side Of The World by JLS
> 
> Iceland x Australian! Reader

“Well your taxi is leaving  
And I’m here in the hall  
You know I only just kissed you  
But it feels like you’ve already gone  
To the other side of the world”

I knew her taxi was leaving. I’m still here in the hall and I only just kissed her goodbye but it feels as though she was already gone. She told me she had to go home. We were residing in Norway at the moment. I could feel my heart already breaking. 

“I try to keep it together  
Turn my face to the wall  
Take the next elevator  
But it feels like you’ve already gone  
To the other side of the world”

I couldn’t cry over you. I could feel the others’ eyes on me. I turned my face to the other wall and walked up the stairs. It already feels like you’ve gone to the other side of the world (Y/N). 

“I know you’re leaving you’ve got plans to make  
Don’t catch me crying as you walk away  
I’m right here  
You’re out there  
Til you’re back again  
I’ll be holding on”

“I know you’re leaving (Y/N). You’ve told me.” I retorted to my girlfriend. (Y/N) had plans to make and of course they’re back in Australia. 

As I watched you walk away, I could feel myself crying. I’m right here in Norway with my brother and brothers friends. And you, (Y/N), are all the way out there on a plane to Australia. Til you’re back again, I’ll be holding on to you. 

“But now I’m left with the silence  
On the 25th floor  
Above the city and sirens  
Cause it feels like you’ve already gone  
To the other side of the world

I know you’re leaving you’ve got plans to make  
Don’t catch me crying as you walk away  
I’m right here  
You’re out there  
Til you’re back again  
I’ll be holding on” 

I entered my room on the 25th floor of this hotel in Germany. We’ve just come from the meeting but all I hear is silence. It’s because you’re not here with me. You were there but it feels as though you’ve gone again to the other side of the world. I know we have to leave; you have to leave but don’t catch me crying as you walk away. 

“I got everything I want but tell me what’s the use?  
When the one thing that I need has no substitute  
So I’d run a thousand miles just to be with you  
Just to be with you  
Just to be with you”

I had everything I wanted. Friends, a family of me and my brother. A pet. I needed you and there’s no substitute for you. I’d run a thousand miles for you. Just to be with you. With you in Australia. I don’t care if it’s too hot there I’d be with you and that’s what really matters. 

“You make your way through the traffic  
Forty minutes or more  
Get to the airport departures  
But it feels like you’ve already gone  
To the other side of the world”

You must be making your way through the traffic to the airport. I was talking with you just a minute ago but it feels as though you’re gone again. The next meeting was to be hosted in Australia. I’d see you again in 3 weeks time trying not to look at me. I understand completely. You feel so far away from me that it’s horrible.   
_____________________________________________________  
“I know you’re leaving you’ve got plans to make  
But I know I can’t just let you walk away  
So for wrong  
Or for right  
I’ll be by your side  
We’ll be holding on”  
_____________________________________________________

I know you’re leaving. I know I can’t let you walk away again. You were back to get the rest of your clothing. “I’ll be by your side (Y/N). We’ll be holding on to this relationship.” I said trying to convince you that the decisions you made months ago was wrong. It was right though we both knew it. I was too accustomed to cold to live in a country like Australia and you were born for the heat. You got too cold. So we had to break it off. I’ll see you at the meeting though like always. 

________________________________________  
“Now my taxi is waiting  
Told my friends not to call  
Got my suitcase and ticket  
By tomorrow you know I’ll be gone”  
_________________________________________

I took one look at you standing there beautifully and thought about it. I’ll talk to you but all you did as bring up how sorry you were that you left. My taxi is waiting outside. I sent a message to the group of friends I had. ‘Don’t call' 

I saw you standing there a little way from me watching me as I picked up my suitcase and ticket. You know that by tomorrow I’ll be gone. Back to Iceland. I’d be gone away from you like you did to me. I’ll be back in the cold like I’m used to by now. I’ll be gone…

______________________________________  
“To the other side of the world…”  
______________________________________


	7. Not In That Way - Iceland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iceland x Onesided! Male! Reader featuring an OC of mine
> 
> Based on the song Not In That Way by Sam Smith
> 
> There will be three more Iceland x Readers before I'll post a Prussia

____________________________________  
“And I hate to say I love you  
When it’s so hard for me  
And I hate to say I want you  
When you make it so clear  
You don’t want me”  
____________________________________

You had sat with Tobias the other student that you found out was gay. It seemed like everyone had a girlfriend and no one was interested in another male. It was just you and Tobias although you had suspicions about Emil. You hated to say I love you. It was so hard for you to even mutter those three words. You hated to say that you wanted him. He made it so clear that he didn’t want you. 

___________________________________________________________________________  
“I’d never ask you ‘cause deep down I’m certain I know what you’d say  
You’d say, “I’m sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way.” ”  
___________________________________________________________________________

You never asked him out because you were certain. Something deep down inside of you was certain that you knew what he would say to you. You could just envisage the words coming from his mouth. “I’m sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way.” that’s what he would say to you with a look of sympathy and pity. It was brotherly love that he had for you. 

________________________________  
“And I hate to say I need you  
I’m so reliant  
I’m so dependent  
I’m such a fool”  
_______________________

You and Emil were best of friends. Completely there for each other like Tobias was for you. You hated to say that you needed Emil. You were so reliant on him. So dependant on the Icelander. You couldn’t help but laugh at yourself once you heard him talking about Tobias’ slightly older sister. How cute she was. How edgy and different that girl was. You were such a fool. Such a fool indeed for thinking you had a chance with Emil when he clearly was so invested in Sarah. 

_____________________________________________  
“When you’re not there,  
I find myself singing the blues.  
Can’t bear,  
Can’t face the truth”  
____________________________________

When Emil had announced that he wouldn’t be able to make tonight’s guy night because of his date you couldn’t help but feel stupid that you had feelings for him. Clearly the Icelandic male had eyes for someone else. Someone that wasn’t a guy. That was completely feminine. Strangely now that Emil wasn’t there, you found yourself singing the blues away with sad songs about unrequited love. You could bear it. You couldn’t face the truth that was staring you straight in the face every time you looked his way. 

________________________________________  
“You will never know that feeling  
You will never see through these eyes”  
________________________________________

You grew slightly angry at yourself for your self pity. He would never know what it’s like. He would never know that feeling that you always had. He would never see through these eyes that gazed upon him with love that he got from his girlfriend and that he gave his girlfriend. He would never see how things looked from your point of view. 

________________________________________________________________________  
“I’d never ask you 'cause deep down I’m certain I know what you’d say  
You’d say, “I’m sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way.”   
________________________________________________________________________

You were so caught up in watching Emil laugh and smile with his girlfriend. It should’ve been you in his arms while he introduced you to his family. It should’ve been you he placed soft kisses on but it wasn’t it would never be you. So here you were sitting on the sidelines in a suit watching as Emil danced with the girl of his dreams. It was the end of the school and not once did they break up since the second year of school. You never ask him about his feelings for you. You’d never take a shot at asking him. Deep down you were certain that you’d knew what he’d say to you. 

He’d tell you he was sorry, to believe him that he loved you but not in that way. Unfortunately for you, you didn’t notice the look that Tobias was giving you. Tobias wished you loved him but deep down. He knew you’d say that you loved him but not in the way that you loved Emil. 

________________________________________________________________  
“You’d say, “I’m sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way.” ''   
_________________________________________________________________


	8. Daylight - Iceland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iceland x Reader  
> Daylight by 5SOS

___________________________________________  
“I can’t look at you in the same light,  
Knowing what you did in my heart doesn’t feel right,  
Yeah, my heads been tripping all night,  
I need another point of view,”  
___________________________________________

I faced my crush and watched her ageless beauty put many into a trance. Vivid memories of what I stumbled upon last night came into my brain but tonight it just seemed like I was tripping or something. I knew in my heart that no one was supposed to do that. No one was supposed to act like that. She had a place in my heart and it doesn’t feel right. It felt weird. I swore I needed another point of view on this feeling. I can’t even look at her in the same light as I did at the start of the year. 

_____________________________________________  
“I got a friend who’s committed to sci-fi,  
He’s read every comic,  
He’s addicted to Twilight,  
He’ll give you the Goosebumps,  
But he’s never led me wrong,”  
_____________________________________________

I sat opposite Leon. Many people told him that the stories he tells them gives them the goosebumps. His past time is reading comics and of course obsessing over Twilight. I tell him he’s addicted but he tells me it’s more of a fascination. He’s never lead me wrong about anything though. I’ll go to him and he’ll give me the advice that I need.

_____________________________________________________  
“He said, she’s got a method of killing,  
Pulling you in like she’s gonna start kissing,  
Fooling around until you lost all feeling,  
Sucking your blood until your heart stops beating,”  
_____________________________________________________

He pulled me closer to him and pointed over to where (Y/N) was sitting. “She’s got a method of killing Emil. It’s almost like you’re going to start kissing. She’ll pull you in and fool around until you’ve lost all feeling. Here’s the thing though, she’ll suck your blood until your heart stops beating.” he said. I stared at him incredulously. “She can’t kill.” I muttered.

___________________________________________  
“Before we started it was over,  
I feel our bodies getting colder,  
She gives me a feeling that I can’t fight,  
And it’s the road that leads to nowhere,  
But all I want to do is go there,  
She’s got me,  
Running from the daylight, Daylight,”  
___________________________________________

Before we even started dating it was over but I didn’t know that. I felt our skins cool down. She gave me a feeling and I couldn’t fight it. I just needed her. I felt her cuddle into my side. “You know, I really like you Emil.” she said. “I really like you too.” I responded kissing the top of her head. I felt her teeth graze my neck. “What?” I whispered and she plunged two of her sharper teeth into my skin.

_________________________________________  
“I got a taste for it and I’m obsessed,  
Lying here no fear of the darkness,  
Now I’m not happy unless,  
I’m close enough to you,”  
_________________________________________

Once I got a taste of what she ate for a living, I was obsessed. I laid down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I wasn’t very happy that (Y/N) wasn’t next to me. I’m never going to be happy unless I’m close enough to her. I have no fear of the darkness around me. It’s soothing. 

__________________________________________________  
“And all these dreams I’m dreaming,  
Freaking me out I wish I knew the meaning,  
Doesn’t make sense because I’m just not seeing,  
How I’m alive it feels like I’m not breathing,”  
__________________________________________________

Not too long after, I fell asleep. All the dreams playing in my mind were freaking me out. I didn’t know the meaning of them. I couldn’t see how I was still alive after what happened. Leon told me she kills but how am I alive when it feels as though I’m not breathing any more. I don’t understand and I don’t think I will.

____________________________________________________  
“Before we started it was over,  
I feel our bodies getting colder,  
She gives me a feeling that I can’t fight,  
And it’s the road that leads to nowhere,  
But all I want to do is go there,  
She’s got me running from the daylight, Daylight,”  
____________________________________________________

Again she stopped by for just one night. I couldn’t resist the feeling that she gave me. As we walked around on the rooftops with her she was thinking about something. I didn’t know. I knew that dating her was a road that leads to nowhere. I wanted to go there though. Try and get her to change her mind about dating me. I looked up and saw the sun arising. I ran off with her hand in hand back to my house.

________________________________________  
“I’m not ready to start again,  
And you’re not willing to make amends,  
Now the daylight’s dangerous,  
It will turn us both to dust,  
I’m not ready to start again,  
And you’re not willing to make amends,  
Now the daylight’s dangerous,  
And it’s much too late for us,”  
________________________________________

She left me shortly after and moved on to the next person. “What did you do to me?” I asked. She seemed as though she hissed at me. “Can’t you figure it out from your friend? You’re a vampire, I changed you. God I hate you.” she responded. Those last three words struck me like a knife. I hate you. If this was the end then I’m not ready to start all over again. “Can’t we make amends (Y/N)?” I asked. She glared at me. “No.” she stated walking off. 

The daylight was dangerous for me now. I couldn’t go out until it was the night-time. It’s too late for us to even think about rekindling whatever we had together. 

________________________________________________________  
“Before we started it was over,  
I feel our bodies getting colder,  
She gives me a feeling that I can’t fight,  
And it’s the road that leads to nowhere,  
But all I want to do is go there,  
She’s got me running from the daylight, Daylight,”  
________________________________________________________

All I knew from the road that lead to nowhere was that I was running from the daylight constantly.

___________________________________________________________  
“I feel our bodies getting colder,  
She gives me a feeling that I can’t fight,  
And it’s the road that leads to nowhere,  
But all I do is want to go there,  
She’s got me running from the daylight, Daylight…”  
___________________________________________________________


	9. Try Hard - Iceland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try Hard by 5SOS  
> Iceland x OC x EX! Reader ft Luxembourg, South Korea and Hong Kong

**___________________________________________________________ **

**_“She dropping outta school ‘cause she don’t need the grades._  
** The colours in her hair don’t seem to fade.  
I get dressed up when I go out, but she gets dressed down.  
  
She’s 17, I told her I’m 20.  
I couldn’t take her out 'cause mum’s got no money.  
It’s stuff like this that makes me wish that I could change somehow.  
  
Sitting here at home.” 

**___________________________________________________________ **

There she was. (Y/N). She dropped out of school last week claiming she didn’t need the grades. The colours in her hair never seem to fade. When I go out somewhere, I get dressed up. She gets dressed down. “Cool how old are you?” I asked. I remember that conversation. It was ages ago when she decided to talk to me before she met up with her friends. “I’m 20.” I responded. She looked at me weirdly. She probably knew that I wasn’t. I couldn’t take her out anywhere even if I asked because Lukas has no money. We rely on the jobs we have after school hours. It’s stuff like this that makes me wish that I could change somehow. I sat here at home by myself. 

_________________________________________________________  
**_“It’s obvious,_  
** She’s so out of reach, and I’m finding it hard  
'Cause she makes me feel, makes me feel,  
Like I try, like I try, like I’m trying too hard,  
'Cause I’m not being me, and it’s getting me down  
That she makes me think, makes me think,  
That I try, that I try, that I’m trying too hard again  
  
'Cause I’m trying too hard again”

**________________________________________________________ **

It’s obvious how out of reach she is from me. And I’m finding it hard in trying to get her attention. She makes me feel like I’m trying to hard. Cause I’m not being me and it’s getting me down. I’m trying to hard and I shouldn’t be doing that. She’s making me feel like I’m trying too hard again. It’s because I’m trying too hard again isn’t it?

________________________________________________________________________  
**_“_** ** _She’s got a rose tattoo but she keeps it covered,_  
** I play guitar but she’s into drummers,  
She’s seen my face around but she doesn’t even know my name  
  
I pierced my lip so she thinks I’m cool,  
I ripped my jeans and dropped out of school,  
I followed her 'round the town but she thinks that I’m a weirdo now” 

_______________________________________________________________________

I knew she had a rose tattoo but she kept that covered up. It was the talk of the school for ages. I play guitar in the band I made up but unfortunately she’s into drummers. She’s seen my face around but she doesn’t even know my name. I sat on the seat and braced myself for something that’s going to happen. “Ready, this is going to sting.” said the piercer as she got the stuff ready. I nodded. She put the clamp down over the bit she was going to get ready. “Deep breath.” she said and pushed the needle through just as I did. She pulled it back out again and replaced it with the labret bar. “Good boy. Remember treat it before you go to bed and when you get up. If there’s any complications come back and we’ll see what we can do. And you can come back at the halfway mark or when it’s completely healed to change the jewellery.” said the piercer. I nodded and walked out of there with my friends.   
  
I got the lip piercing so she thinks I’m cool. I ripped up my jeans and dropped out of the school. I could then pursue the band dream I had in the back of my mind. I followed her around the town but she thinks that I’m a weirdo now.

__________________________________________________________   
  
**_“Sitting here at home._  
**   
It’s obvious,  
She’s so out of reach, and I’m finding it hard  
'Cause she makes me feel, makes me feel,  
Like I try, like I try, like I’m trying too hard,  
'Cause I’m not being me, and it’s getting me down  
That she makes me think, makes me think,  
That I try, that I try, that I’m trying too hard again”

**_________________________________________________________ **

Sitting here at home with my guitar, it’s obvious that she’s so out of reach, and I’m finding it hard cause she makes me feel like I’m trying too hard. I’m not being me. I’m trying to be someone else just to keep her interested. 

_________________________________________________________  
  
**_“But now, who knew?_  
** That she’s in the crowd of my show  
Nothing to lose,  
She’s standing right in the front row  
The perfect view,  
She came along on her own,  
And there’s something that you should know  
  
You’re so out of reach, and I’m finding it hard  
'Cause you make me feel, you make me feel,  
Yeah she makes me feel, she makes me feel”

**_________________________________________________________ **

 

It was me on guitar and lead vocals, Yong soo on bass guitar and vocals, Leon who played guitar as well and did vocals. And on drums was Amara and sometimes he did vocals. I saw (Y/N) standing in the front row of our show. She came along on her own. There’s something that you should know. I sang along to our new song that specifically about her. 

_________________________________________________________  
  
**_“ 'It’s obvious_  
** She’s so out of reach, and I’m finding it hard  
'Cause she makes me feel, makes me feel,  
Like I try, like I try, like I’m trying too hard,  
'Cause I’m not being me, and it’s getting me down  
That she makes me think, makes me think,  
That I try, that I try, that I’m trying too hard again  
  
(And again, and again, and again, and again)  
'Cause I’m trying too hard again  
(And again, and again, and again, and again)  
'Cause I’m trying too hard again’ ”

**__________________________________________________________ **

We ended the show and went backstage. I saw her standing there but I didn’t have time to react. It turned out that I liked the lip piercing. I didn’t have time to react but not because the others wanted me but because I was in the middle of a hug with my girlfriend. She also had two lip piercings and coloured hair. I pressed my lips to hers in a kiss. “Hey Emil.” said a voice. I turned to the girl who I had a crush on once upon a time and smiled towards her with the band. “It’s nice to meet you….” I said trailing off. “I’m (Y/N).” said the girl. Oh right. I’d forgotten her name for a bit.   
  
“(Y/N). I’d like you to meet my girlfriend Frida. Frida meet one of our fans (Y/N).” I said and we all gave her signatures on her photo. Once we walked away I couldn’t contain the thoughts. “Don’t worry babe, you did good. She’s your past.” said Frida. I nodded and placed a ring on her finger. It’s been 4 years with Frida and I’m so proud. “You are my present and future.” I responded. She kissed me passionately. The key is to not try too hard to impress someone.


	10. Don't Stop - Iceland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Stop by 5SOS  
> Iceland x Reader

**__________________________________________________ **

**_“You’re like perfection, some kind of holiday_  
You’ve got me thinking, that we can run away  
You want I’ll take you there  
You tell me when and where  
Ooohh oh oh”**

**______________________________________ **

I was sure that you was some kind of holiday. You was like perfection. I thought about running away with her. We could if they wanted. If she wanted I could take her there and all she had to do was tell me when and where. 

_____________________________________  
 ** _“But then I, asked for your number_  
Said you don’t have a phone,  
It’s getting late now  
I’ve gotta let you know that”**

**____________________________________ **

“Hey can I have your number?” I asked her. The girl in front of me smiled. “I don’t have a phone.” you said to me. I looked at the clock on the far wall. I got disappointed that this time was coming to an end. 

______________________________________________  
  
 ** _“Everybody wants to take you home tonight  
But I’m gonna find a way to make you mine”_**

**______________________________________________ **

  
I’ve got to let you know that everyone here wants to take you home tonight but I’m going to find a way to make you mine. Make sure to keep in mind that you’re mine and nobody else’s. 

__________________________________________________________________  
  
 ** _“Don’t stop doing what you’re doing_  
Every time you move to the beat it gets harder for me  
And you know it, know it, know it  
Don’t stop, ‘cause you know that I like it  
Every time you walk in the room you got all eyes on you  
And you know it, know it, know it  
You're coming close now, swear I can taste it,  
You’ve got me tongue tied I can’t escape it  
I’m loving what you got  
But then you push me off  
Ooohh oh oh oh”**

**_______________________________________________________________ **

You were coming close now. I swore I could taste it. I was tongue tied and I couldn’t escape it. I’m loving what you’ve got (Y/N) but then you pushed me off and smirked at me. That devious smirk that I want to change. 

  
______________________________________________________  
 ** _“And everybody wants to take you home tonight  
But I’m gonna find a way to make you mine”_**

**____________________________________________________ **

Everybody wants to take you home with them but I know that I’m going to find a way to make you mine and mine only. 

______________________________________________________________  
 ** _“Don’t stop doing what you’re doing_  
Every time you move to the beat it gets harder for me  
And you know it, know it, know it  
Don’t stop, 'cause you know that I like it  
Every time you walk in the room you got all eyes on you  
And you know it, know it, know it”**

**_____________________________________________________________ **

Every move you did perfectly in time with the beat made it get harder for me. I could plainly see the sly smile you were sending my way. You knew that it gets harder for me each time you moved. As I watched you I couldn’t help but not want you to stop. You knew that you had all eyes on you. 

_______________________________________________  
  
 ** _“Every day it’s the same_  
Love and games that you play  
Back and forth round and round  
Kinda like it this way”**

**_________________________________________________ **

 

It was the same everyday for the both of us. You would play those games with my head thinking that I had you when I didn’t. It was all for your love though. It was like it was back and forth and round and round. I kinda liked it this way. It was a challenge that I wouldn’t back down from. 

 

_______________________________________________________________  
 ** _“Don’t stop doing what you’re doing_  
'Cause every time you move to the beat it gets harder for me  
And you know it, know it, know it  
Don’t stop, 'cause you know that I like it  
Every time you walk in the room you got all eyes on you  
And you know it, know it, know it, know it”**

**_______________________________________________________________ **

The way that your hips swayed to the beat as you pressed against me. It was driving me wild. “Don’t stop doing what you’re doing.” I mumbled against your ear. You had all eyes on you every time you’d walk into the room. 

____________________________________________________________  
  
 ** _“Don’t stop doing what you’re doing_  
Every time you move to the beat it gets harder for me  
And you know it, know it, know it  
Don’t stop, 'cause you know that I like it  
Every time you walk in the room you got all eyes on you  
And you know it, know it, know it” **

**__________________________________________________________ **


	11. Amnesia - Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amnesia by 5SOS  
> Prussia x Reader featuring OC Sarah

* * *

**_“I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted  
And even though your friends tell me you’re doing fine.”_ **

* * *

 

I still thought about (Y/N). I was currently driving by places that I used to take her to and we used to get wasted there. The last kiss I had with her. It felt so soft and full of love. She tasted like peppermint. I stopped and decided to call Sarah she was both of our friends. “Hey.” I greeted once she had picked up. Sarah was like (Y/N)’s sister. “What’s up Gilbert?” she asked me accent ringing clear with every word. It was a different kind from Arthur.   
  
“Is she okay?” I asked about (Y/N). I wanted to know how she was taking the break up despite it being her decision. “She’s doing fine.” responded the British girl. I hung up. Every time I asked her friends, it was always the same answer, ‘she’s doing fine’. Maybe I wanted her to feel bad. I honestly don’t know anymore. 

* * *

**_“Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he’s right beside you?  
When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?”_ **

* * *

 

Were you out there feeling like you were by yourself (Y/N)? Despite him being next to you do you feel alone? When you get into those horrid arguments and he says something that hurts you. Do you read those words that I wrote down on paper just for you? Do you read those words?

* * *

**_“Sometimes I start to wonder was it just a lie?_  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?  
  
'Cause I’m not fine at all.”**

* * *

 

I had driven myself back home and sat with Gilbird on the pillow beside me. It got me thinking. Was our whole relationship just a lie? Was all those happy memories just a hoax? If our whole relationship was real, if it really wasn’t just me having an emotional attachment to you, how could you be fine? I felt the familiar sting of the tears. I want to know because I’m not fine at all.

* * *

**_“I remember the day you told me you were leaving_  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn’t need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia   
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I can never escape  
  
'Cause I’m not fine at all.”**

* * *

 

That day that you told me you were leaving played in my mind over and over again. The make up was running down your face from the tears. You left so many dreams behind with me just because you didn’t need them. Like every single wish we had made when we saw a shooting star or we wished on 11:11.   
  
Want to know my new wish? I wished that I could wake up tomorrow with amnesia. I wished to forget about the stupid little things about you… about us. Like the way it felt to fall asleep after a long day next to you. You’d whisper to me little conversations that were just for us and no one else. There are many memories that I can never escape. They’re all about you. Want to know why I can’t get rid of them (Y/N)? Cause I’m not fine at all. 

* * *

**_“The pictures that you sent me they’re still living in my phone  
I’ll admit I like to see them, I’ll admit I feel alone  
And all my friends keep asking why I’m not around.”_ **

* * *

 

I scrolled through picture after picture that you had sent me. Some of them of us and some of them were just of you that you knew I liked. They were still living in my phone despite our break up. I’ll admit to you or anyone that I like to see them. I’ll admit that I feel so alone without you here. While I was on my phone I had a new message from Mathias and all my other friends asking why I’m not going out with them or around. 

* * *

**_“It hurts to know you’re happy, yeah, it hurts that you’ve moved on  
It’s hard to hear your name when I haven’t seen you in so long.”_ **

* * *

 

I finally went out and our shared friend Sarah was there. She was sympathetic towards me and gave me a hug. It’s like she knows just what to do and what the pain is like. “Hey, where’s (Y/N)?” asked Alfred. It was like he was saying an insult to me. It’s very hard to hear your name being said when I haven’t seen you since that day. My heart aches knowing that you’re happy. It hurts that you’ve moved on from me. 

* * *

**_“It’s like we never happened, was it just a lie?_  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?  
  
'Cause I’m not fine at all.”**

* * *

 

I knew how this was for you. You had deleted my number, deleted everything that was about us. It was like we never happened in the first place. Like all those dates, kisses and times together never existed. Was everything you told me and did just a lie? Was the relationship a lie? If it was as real as it had been for me then how could you be like this? How could you be fine?   
  
Sarah nudged me and sent me a look as if to ask me if I was okay. I wanted to say yes. That would be a lie. 'Cause I’m not fine at all. 

* * *

**_“I remember the day you told me you were leaving_  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn’t need them  
Like every single wish we had made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things   
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape.”**

* * *

 

I sat with Sarah, she told me that talking about it helps. She’s always there for the both of us. “I remember her leaving Sarah. I remember the make-up running down her face. She left behind all those dreams because she didn’t need them. Like all the wishes we made together.” I sputtered out. Sarah sat there patiently letting me get it all out.   
  
“I wish that I could wake up with amnesia and forget about the stupid little things between us. Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to someone else. Next to her. I want to forget about the memories I never can escape.” I said trying to hold back the tears. Sarah pulled me into a hug. It doesn’t even start to compare to yours. Yours were special, made me feel like I was your whole world. 

* * *

**_“If today I woke up with you right beside me_  
Like all of this was just some twisted dream  
I’d hold you closer than I ever did before  
And you’d never slip away  
And you’d never hear me say.”**

* * *

 

If I awoke from this slumber to see you right beside me. Like it was all some twisted dream that I had. I’d hold you closer to me than I ever did before. And you’d never slip away from me like you did. And you’d never hear me say….

* * *

 

**_“I remember the day you told me you were leaving_  
I remember the make-up running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn’t need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape.”**

* * *

 

I remember every single bit of that day and it haunts me. It taunts me that you’re not here with me. It was a heart breaking sight to see you with make-up running down your face. You left all the dreams we used to talk about since you didn’t need them. Like all those wishes we ever made together. I wish I could wake up with amnesia and forget about the stupid little things like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you. And the memories I never can escape.   
  
I hate feeling like this. When you were sleeping soundly next to me and as I fell asleep I felt whole. I felt that fuzzy feeling you get when you would’ve saw the perfect ending to a movie. 

* * *

**_“ 'Cause I’m not fine at all_  
No, I’m really not fine at all  
Tell me this is just a dream  
'Cause I’m not fine at all.”**

* * *

 

Tell me everything that’s happening is just a dream. I’m not fine about our break up. I’m not fine about why you were leaving. I’m not fine about you being with another man or that you had moved on so easily. Cause I’m not fine at all…


	12. If You Can't Hang - Denmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark x Ex! Reader  
> Denmark x OC
> 
> If You Can't Hang by Sleeping With Sirens

****

* * *

**_“Met a girl at seventeen_  
Thought she meant the world to meSo I gave her everything  
She turned out to be a cheat  
Said she’d been thinking for a long time  
And she found somebody new  
I’ve been thinking this whole time.”**

* * *

 

“Hi I’m Lani.” she said to me. I had bumped into her in the hallway. “Hej, I’m Mathias.” I said returning the smile she had sent me.  
  
I had met Lani when I was 17. She was perfect. Sweet, caring, fun. I thought she meant the world to me. So here I am the day after our break up. I gave her everything. Lani turned out to be a cheat though. Said to me that she had been thinking for a long time in our relationship and she found someone new. So let me tell you what I’ve been thinking this whole time.

* * *

**_“Well I’d never thought you’d stay_  
That’s okay  
I hope he takes your filthy heart   
And then he throws you away some day  
Before you go, there’s one thing you oughta to know.”**

* * *

 

I had sat that next morning eating quietly but with anger. I wanted to say to her that I never thought that she’d stay. I hope that the man she’s with takes her filthy heart and throws her away some day like she did to me. Before she left there was one thing that she ought to know. 

* * *

**_“If you can’t hang then, there’s the door, baby_  
If you can’t hang then, there’s the door, baby  
If you can’t hang then, there’s the door, baby  
If you can’t hang, then there’s the door.”**

* * *

 

In the midst of our argument, I shouted one thing that I meant. “If you can’t hang, then there’s the door.” I stated angered and gestured to the door that led out of the house.

* * *

**_“I don’t wanna take your precious time_  
‘Cause you’re such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
'Cause you’re such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
  
You’re the lowest type  
You’re the lowest.”**

* * *

 

I didn’t want to take up her precious time away from the lose that she said she had found. She was a pretty face I must admit but she turned out to be a pretty big waste of my time. She was the lowest type of person I had ever met. 

* * *

**_“I met a girl stuck in her ways_  
She found a boy she knew she’d change  
I changed my clothes, my hair, my face  
To watch us go our separate ways  
She said we’ve grown apart for some time   
But then she’d found somebody new.**

**_I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do”_ **

* * *

 

I met a girl called (Y/N) she was stuck in her ways. She had found someone to change for her. I used to wear sweater vests, braces and glasses. My hair never used to be gelled up. I changed for her. I got rid of the braces, the geeky looking clothes. I gelled up my hair and I got rid of my glasses. I now wore skinny jeans, shirts and ties. Only to watch this relationship fail.   
  
She told me that we had grown apart for some time but then she had found some one new. “I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do.” I called out after her. I would’ve never said that to someone’s face.

* * *

**_“Stay the hell away_  
While I sit here by myself  
And figure out how I got this way  
Before you go, there’s one thing you oughta know  
  
If you can’t hang then, there’s the door, baby  
If you can’t hang then, there’s the door, baby  
If you can’t hang then, there’s the door, baby  
If you can’t hang then, there’s the door.”**

* * *

 

(Y/N) tried to come up to me to apologise but I glared at her. I wanted to sit by myself and figure out how I got this way. How did I change for someone like her? Before you go out of my life (Y/N) there’s one thing that you should know. If you can’t hang then, there’s the door. 

* * *

**_“I don’t wanna take your precious time_  
'Cause you’re such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
I don’t wanna take up all your time  
'Cause you’re such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time.”**

* * *

 

I didn’t want to waste her precious time by being with her. She’s a pretty face though but she turned into a big waste of my time and I don’t want to take up all your time for being me. 

* * *

**_“I don’t want to get things confused_  
She said she’d never settle for some boy she couldn’t use  
So now I gotta call the doctor  
So he can prescribe me medication  
So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way.”**

* * *

 

I didn’t want to get things confused with (Y/N). She out right told me that she’d never settle for a boy she couldn’t use. Just because I didn’t let her use me as some puppet she wouldn’t settle for what I was. So now I gotta call the doctor so he can prescribe some medicine. Just so I can deal with all the memories of being here this way. That was at the end of High School. 

* * *

**_“I met a girl at twenty-three_  
Knew she meant the world to me   
So I gave her everything thing  
And she did the same for me.”**

* * *

 

I walked around this unfamiliar town. “Head’s up!” called out a voice. It was too late and I felt myself fall flat on my back with the force of another person. “So sorry.” said the person it sounded like a female. I looked up to find that it was indeed a girl. She looked beautiful, edgy and just… there was something different about her. She had long dark brown hair down to her hips and snake bites. There was another piercing on her eyebrow. Her hair was dyed white at the ends and there was loads of piercings on her ears. There was a pair of thick black and white glasses on her face. I got up and held a hand out for her to help her up.   
  
Here I was at 23 in a town after travelling and bumping into this girl. This stunning girl. She looked around 20 though she could be younger than that. Youngest would be 18. “Hey, I’m Mathias.” I said smoothly hoping I didn’t mess up. She shook my hand with a grin. “I’m Fawne.” she responded. The grin was infectious. I found myself dating her as weeks went passed so I decided to give her everything. The best part about it was that she gave me everything. It turned out she was 18. 

* * *

**_“_ ** **_Imagine that!_  
'Cause you’re such a pretty, pretty face  
No you’re such a pretty, pretty face  
Woah, oh yeah….  
'Cause you’re such a pretty, pretty face  
No you’re such a pretty, pretty face.”**

* * *

 

Can you imagine that? I finally found the one. I could just stare at her forever. She was such a pretty, pretty face to look at. Can I keep her? “You’re such a pretty, pretty face.” I mumbled as I brushed away some of her hair. She kissed my cheek and smiled. She placed the glasses that I had long ago on my face which were similar to hers. “Thanks Mathias.” she replied wrapping her arms around me. 

* * *

**_“I don’t wanna take your precious time_  
'Cause you’re such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
I don’t wanna take up all your time  
'Cause you’re such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But your turned into a pretty big waste of my time.”**

* * *

 

I didn’t want to take her precious time up. She probably had something better to do than hang around me. Cause she’s such a pretty face that I wouldn’t be surprised if someone else asked for her time. My time being here was supposed to be short but she turned out to be a big waste of my time in a good way.   
I didn’t want to take all her time up but she was a pretty big waste of my time.

* * *

**_“Would you please stay and come inside, baby_  
Would you please stay and please be mine, baby  
Would you please stay and come inside, baby  
Would you please stay and please be mine?”**

* * *

 

We walked around to my shared house that I shared with the others a smile on my face. I held Fawne’s hand in mine glad to finally see her again. It’s been a year but she’s finally here in Denmark and with me. I stood in the doorway and looked down at her. “Would you please stay and please be mine?” I asked her. Her eyes lit up before she threw herself into a hug and pressed her lips to mine. Those lip rings sending shivers up my spine. I guess this was a yes. I finally found someone that can be mine…


	13. If You Knew - Denmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark x Depressed Reader  
> Warnings: Sensitive materials ahead
> 
> If You Knew by Joel Faviere

**_“They think you’re crazy.  
They think you’re mad.  
They call you stupid, worthless, tell you you’re not worth it.”_ **

* * *

****  
  
You ducked your head down and walked through the halls trying not to get noticed. Today was the worst day of your life. You were talking to Mathias, your friend, about your project when these sluts came up to you and called you stupid. They told you that you were worthless and you weren’t worth it. You knew that they thought you were crazy and mad just because you acted differently.  
  
 ****

* * *

**_“And now you’re walkin’ back to a place you call home,  
But you feel so alone.”_ **

* * *

****  
  
You walked along the pavement in the rain and you scuffed your tattered converse whilst walking. The laces were undone but you didn’t care. You were just going home. Whatever that was. You just couldn’t help but feel alone.  
  
 ****

* * *

**_“The same hurtful hits, it’s your darker place.  
In your virgin ears, the remarks they make.”_ **

* * *

****  
  
It was the same as yesterday, the hits you endure from both your parents. They were both as bad as each other. They didn’t want you, they wanted a perfect daughter. One to spoil like mad. They made all the remarks they could and your ears just couldn’t stop the words from flowing into your brain. Why were your parents like this?

* * *

  
**_“And if they, if they really knew all of those things._  
That you do in your room to hide the pain  
I bet their minds would change.  
I’ll bet their minds would change.”**

* * *

****  
  
You ran up to your room once they were done and you tugged off everything down to your underwear. You took your razor and held it to your wrist. Across for the hospital and downwards for the morgue. You did this to hide the pain that you were going through. Nothing else would help. You got a text from Mathias saying that he was coming over. That was sent 10 minutes ago. Your door was opened and you looked up at a shocked Mathias. He said nothing.  
  
He disappeared one moment and came back the next with some bandages. He cleaned your wounds and wrapped the bandage around them.   
  
****

* * *

**_“They’d change if they knew the pain.  
Change.”_ **

* * *

****  
  
You poured everything out to him and he just listened. “They’d change if they knew the pain.” you cried out and finally let out all the tears you held back. Mathias just let you be. He knew that this was a time when speaking wasn’t going to do anything. He wrapped his arms around you and brought you into a long and much needed hug.  
  
 ****

* * *

**_“'Cause I believe in these scars  
‘Cause I believe.”_ **

* * *

**_  
_**  
You packed up and left that house with Mathias. He placed your things in his room and let you get under the covers. Once he was sure you were asleep, he pressed a feather like kiss on your lips and whispered one thing that he’d tell you any time you needed it. “I believe in you.”


	14. Don't Say Goodbye - DenNor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark want's Norway to stay. 
> 
> Don't Say Goodbye by Olly Murs

**_“There’s a word that would hurt_  
I can feel on your lips   
Like a gun to my heart   
When all that I want is a kiss   
  
But we fell so hard and it felt so right   
So don’t let it all end here tonight   
And we could fall all over again.”**

* * *

****  
  
As Mathias ghosted his lips of his over his boyfriend’s, he could feel that there was a word that would hurt just on those sinful lips of Lukas’. It was like a gun to his heart after all. All he wanted was a kiss. They fell so hard for each other and Mathias only hoped that for the both of them it felt so right. “Don’t let it all end here tonight.” mumbled Mathias as he closed the distance. They could fall all over again if it matter.  
  
 ****

* * *

**_“Don’t say goodbye_  
Keep us alive   
Cause my world will stop if we didn’t try   
Can’t we pretend just for tonight   
Cause those words would tear the stars from the sky   
Don’t say goodbye   
Don’t don’t don’t say it [x3].”**

* * *

****  
  
He looked into those darker hued eyes trying to get his message across. “Don’t say goodbye Lukas.” mumbled the Danish male in front of Lukas. He wanted to keep their love alive. Mathias knew that if Lukas and him weren’t to try to keep it alive then his world would stop completely. There wouldn’t be stars in the sky just because those simple words would tear them down. With each tender kiss passing he knew he was begging for Lukas not to say goodbye.  
  
 ****

* * *

**_“There’s a world a world that would hurt_  
And you can’t take it back   
So just show me more than words could ever say   
  
But we fell so hard and it felt so right   
So don’t let it all end here tonight   
And we could fall all over again.”**

* * *

****  
  
Both of them knew there was a world out there that would hurt both of them. And you can’t take back the words either of them muttered. “So just show me more than words could ever say.” mumbled Mathias against Lukas’ neck. With that being said Lukas pulled Mathias into a loving kiss. They couldn’t let it end here tonight. They could both fall all over again. That one night that Mathias would spend kissing his boyfriend all over. Telling him how much he loved him. Showing him how much he loved Lukas would be the night that he’d coax him not to say goodbye and to keep their love alive.  
  
 ****

* * *

**_“Don’t say goodbye_  
Keep us alive   
Cause my world would stop if we didn’t try   
Can’t we pretend just for tonight   
Cause those words would tear the stars from the sky   
Don’t say goodbye   
Don’t don’t don’t say it [x4]  
  
But we fell so hard and it felt so right   
So don’t let it all end here tonight   
And we could fall all over again.”**

* * *

****  
  
The words were on his lips again. “Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t say goodbye.” said Mathias. He always had dreams that were of Lukas leaving him again. “I wouldn’t dream of it Mathias.”  
  
 ****

* * *

**_“Don’t say goodbye_  
Keep us alive   
Cause my world would stop if we didn’t try   
Can’t we pretend just for tonight   
Cause those words would tear the stars from the sky   
Don’t say goodbye   
Don’t don’t don’t say it [x4].”**

* * *

 


	15. The Last Song - Denmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark x Reader
> 
> The Last Song by JLS

**_“What am I gonna do when the last song’s over_  
I was out with my lonely heart  
First a movie and then to a new club  
I wasn’t planning on staying out long,  
then there’s this girl from dreams started smiling at me  
Went up to say hello, say hi and stereo,  
she whispered in my ear hey there Romeo.   
No-no-no we dance more, we’re on the dance floor,  
she’s making me feel like no one else before.”**

* * *

 

I was at Gilbert’s for our monthly lads night.I remembered how I felt before we came here, I felt as though my heart was lonely. It needed companionship. That’s why Gilbert told me I couldn’t skip out. First we went and saw the new movie out. Some weird horror with the main couple actually surviving. It was still early. “There’s this new club a few streets up.” stated Alfred. I wasn’t planning on staying out long. Maybe another hour or two and then I’d head back.

When we got to the place, it looked awesome. I scanned the crowd and I spotted the girl of my dreams. She started smiling at me. Wow, that smile. I walked up to her and said hi. She leaned into my ear. “Hey there Romeo.” she whispered. What was I going to do when the last song’s over? That wasn’t the last of our interaction. Oh no. It’s only just started.

We started dancing. While we were in a space on the lit up dance floor, she’s beginning to make me feel like no one else before. I couldn’t explain it but it just feels special.

* * *

**_“Hey there Mr DJ, I can’t see straight_  
What am I gonna do when the last song’s over  
Sorry Mr DJ, Hey excuse me,   
What am I gonna do cause I can’t let go her   
What am I gonna do when the last song’s over.”**

* * *

 

Hey Mr DJ, I couldn’t see straight. The thoughts were running through my head. What was I going to do to when the last song is over? What am I going to do cause I can’t let go of his beautiful girl in front of me. No way, I can’t let her go. What am I going to do when the last song is over?

* * *

**_“Now here’s a chance that I cannot miss_  
I never thought I could love you like this  
(but I only got one shot, gotta show you what I got)  
What am I supposed to do, I don’t want to be a fool   
Hey there DJ help me out cause I am so confused  
You see this every night, before they hit the light  
Give me a chance, one more dance before you press rewind.”**

* * *

 

Here was a chance that I couldn’t miss. I could take this girl home with me. I never thought I could love you like this. I’ve only got one shot and I’ve got to show you what I’ve got. Shit! What am I supposed to do? I don’t want to be a fool. I looked over to the DJ. Help me out please. I am so confused right now.

You must see this every night before they hit the lights in this place. You must see a guy trying to hook up with a girl. What do you do to help? Give me a chance, I beg of you. One more dance before you press rewind.

* * *

**_“Hey there Mr DJ, I’m feeling dizzy_  
What am I gonna do when the last song’s over  
Sorry Mr DJ, I know you’re busy,   
What am I gonna do cause I can’t let go her   
What am I gonna do when the last song’s over  
What am I gonna do when the last song’s over.”**

* * *

 

I feel slightly dizzy. I don’t want to alarm you Mr DJ but I’m actually feeling dizzy. I couldn’t help it. I was with this stunning girl with the most gorgeous smile. What am I going to do when the last song’s over? It felt as though I couldn’t let go of her, that I shouldn’t. What am I going to do cause I can’t let go of her.

* * *

**_“And I know it’s getting late, it feels like I’m pushing fate_  
The clock is ticking baby time won’t hesitate  
This is the last chance, we got the last dance  
I’ll know for sure if this is more than a romance.”**

* * *

 

I knew it was getting late. Later than I wanted to stay out. I feel as though I’m pushing fate. “The clock is ticking baby time won’t hesitate.” I mumbled. This is it. The last chance. We have got the last dance to make this happen.I’ll know for sure if this is more than a romance.

* * *

**_“Hey there Mr DJ, I can’t see straight_  
What am I gonna do when the last song’s over  
Sorry Mr DJ, hey excuse me  
What am I gonna do cause I can’t let go her  
Hey Mr DJ, I’m feeling dizzy  
What am I gonna do when the last song’s over  
Sorry Mr DJ, I know you’re busy  
What am I gonna do cause I can’t let go her.”**

* * *

 

I couldn’t see straight and I was feeling dizzy. Must’ve been the alcohol I had earlier with this beauty. I felt her hug. Her empowering scent filling my nose and calming me. I don’t think I could let go of her. I can’t let go of her. I just can’t.

* * *

**_“Hey Mr DJ, can you hear me_  
What am I gonna do when the last song’s over  
Sorry Mr DJ, did you hear me  
Tell me what to do now that last song’s over.”**

* * *

 

I slumped in my seat. The flashes of the lights lit up my memory. The stunning girl I was dancing with. The only question of what I was going to do once the last song was over.

I felt a piece of crumpled paper in my pocket and opened it out.

_‘Hey hot stuff, call me x XXXX-XXXXXXX’_

There was no name but was that the number of the girl from the club. Sorry for bothering you with those questioning thoughts Mr DJ but please….

_Tell me what to do now that the last song’s over._


	16. Killed By Love - Finland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killed By Love by JLS
> 
> Finland x EX! Reader

**_“Oohh did you like the feel of the crime_  
Do you revel in the lights  
Cos you stole my trust tell me why  
You’re addicted to goodbye.”**

* * *

 

Did you like it (Y/N)? Did you like the feel of the crime that you did? Do you revel in all of the lights of this club? Cause you stole my trust. You broke it into pieces. Do you know how much that hurts? You’re addicted to goodbye. 

* * *

**_“Tell me why you’re fronting on love_  
Tell me why tell me why this isn’t enough  
Maybe you were shot and killed by love  
Struck down in your crime  
Maybe you were shot and killed by love  
Not for the first time  
Thought I was the one to stop the rain  
But you’re only gonna shut me out again  
Maybe you were shot and killed by love  
Your hearts in a chalk line.” **

* * *

 

Tell me why (Y/N); tell me why you’re fronting on love. Tell me. Tell me why this isn’t enough for you. Tell me why my love isn’t enough for you. Maybe you were shot, figuratively of course, and killed by love. Struck down in your crime. It must be true then. It must’ve been that you were shot and killed by love. Not for the first time either. I thought I was the one to stop the rain coming from that personal rain cloud of yours. But you’re only going to shut me out again. 

Maybe you were shocked and killed by love. Your heart is in a chalk line. 

* * *

**_“Oohh did you fall so deep that you drowned_  
Is that why you always want out  
When you get too close you would bail  
Your addicted to their wealth.”**

* * *

 

Why are you so scared? Did you fall so deep in love that you drowned? Is that why you always want out. When you get too close to me you would bail. You’re addicted to their wealth. Not them, their wealth of money. 

* * *

 ** _“You and me we’re only human we get hurt sometimes  
I can only take so much before I lose my mind  
Is this a waste of time.”_**  

* * *

 

I was stood in front of you in the alley way. “You and me we’re only human Y/N.” I started. I saw the way you looked at me. You looked so unsure. “Where are you going with this Tino?” you asked, your voice was quivering. “We get hurt sometimes. I can only take so much of what you’re doing before I lose my mind.” I remarked. I lifted my hand up to stop you from speaking. 

“Is this relationship a waste of time? Is this a waste of time?” I asked expecting only one simple answer from you. 

* * *

**_“Maybe you were shot and killed by love_  
Struck down in your crime  
Maybe you were shot and killed by love  
Not for the first time  
Thought I was the one to stop the rain  
But you’re only gonna shut me out again  
Maybe you were shot and killed by love  
Your hearts in a chalk line.”**

* * *

 

“I’m sorry Tino.” you started trying to apologise for this. We both knew that you were going to do it again. Was you shot and killed by love. It wasn’t the first time either. “I get it. Your hearts in a chalk line and this isn’t the first time.” I snapped and left you standing there. This was it. The end of our relationship.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_“Maybe you were shot and killed by love_  
Struck down in your crime  
Maybe you were shot and killed by love  
Not for the first time  
Thought I was the one to stop the rain  
But you’re only gonna shut me out again  
Maybe you were shot and killed by love  
Killed by love."**

* * *

 

This wasn’t you (Y/N). This wasn’t the friend I grew up with. I thought I stopped the rain for you but you’re only going to shut me out again.

You truly were killed by love.


	17. U.N.I - Finland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finland x Ex! Reader
> 
> U.N.I by Ed Sheeran

**“I found you hairband on my bedroom floor  
The only evidence that you’ve been here before  
And I don’t get waves of missing you anymore  
They’re more like tsunami tides  
In my eyes  
Never getting dry  
So I get high   
Smoke away the days, never sleep with the light on  
Weeks pass in a blink of an eye  
And I’m still drunk at the end of the night.”**

* * *

 

I tidied up my dorm room. There was a glittery thing that caught my eye. I picked it up and felt a wave of sadness sweep through me. I took a drag to smoke away the days and sleep in the dark. Weeks pass since I found the hairband of yours (Y/N), I’m still drunk at the end of the night. It’s not like I get waves of missing you. It’s like having tsunami tides in my eyes when I think of you. 

* * *

**_“I don’t drink like everybody else_  
I do it to forget things about myself  
Stumble and fall  
With the head spin I got  
My mind’s with you but my hearts just not.”**

* * *

 

I took Mathias up on that offer and sat with him at the bar. They just drink for the hell of it. I do it to forget things about myself. Probably about (Y/N). More so myself. I got into my room at the UNI and I stumbled and fell onto the bed. My head felt like it was spinning. All I could think about was (Y/N) but my heart seems to be gone. I don’t know but it’s not with (Y/N) any more.   
So am I close to you any more if it’s over?  
And there’s no chance that we’ll work it out   
  
****

* * *

**_“That’s why you and I ended over U N I_  
And I said that’s fine, but you’re the only one that knows I lied  
That’s why you and I ended over U N I  
And I said that’s fine, but you’re the only one that knows I lied.”**

* * *

 

Our relationship was over a couple years ago. I know you know that I lied. We both ended it over our different paths. I wanted to go to Uni but you wanted to be in the spotlight and be an idol to someone. It was just over our different life choices. 

* * *

**_“Everybody said we’d be together forever,_  
But I know that I never wanna settle down,  
Come around, break up the love like Lego now  
Never wanna turn into another like you  
Sleep with my thoughts  
And I dance with my views  
Everything’s great, not everything’s sure,  
But you live in your halls and I live in a tour bus  
Now I’m in a position to be another stalker  
Like everything I say seems to all sound awkward  
Like our last kiss. It was perfect,  
But we were nervous on the surface  
And I’m always saying everyday that it was worth it,  
Pain is only relevant if it still hurts  
I forget like an elephant  
Or we can use a sedative  
And go back to the day we fell in love just on our first kiss.”**

* * *

 

All our friends said that we’d be together forever. One of those school sweethearts. Pain isn’t there since it doesn’t hurt any more. Can we go back to the day when we fell in love just on our first kiss? I live in these halls and now you live in a tour bus. We’re so different. 

* * *

  
**_“So am I close to you anymore if it’s over?_  
And there’s no chance that we’ll work it out  
  
You and I ended over U N I  
And I said that’s fine, but you’re the only one that knows I lied  
You and I ended over U N I  
And I said that’s fine, but you’re the only one that knows I lied  
  
Wo-ooooahhhh [2x] oohh ohh.”**

* * *

 

I still haven’t told them that it was a lie that I said I was fine. You and I both ended over University and I couldn’t of been more sad about it. 

* * *

**_“Because if I was gonna go somewhere_  
I’d be there by now  
And maybe I can let myself down  
And I’m thinking that I’m unaware  
I keep my feet on the ground  
And keep looking around  
To make sure I’m not the only one to feel low.”**

* * *

 

If I was going somewhere, I’d be there right now or by now. I could maybe let myself down. I think I’m unaware so I’ll just keep both feet on the floor and look around to make sure that I’m not the only one to feel like this. To feel low. 

* * *

**_“Because if you want_  
I’ll take you in my arms and keep you sheltered  
From all that I’ve done wrong  
And I know you’ll say  
That I’m the only one  
But I know God made another one of me to love you better than I ever will.”**

* * *

 

If you wanted, I could take you into my arms and keep you sheltered from my mistakes. I know you’ll say that I’m the only one for you but I know the Gods made another one of me. So they can love you better than I ever will. 

* * *

**_“ ‘Cause you and I ended over U N I_  
And I said that’s fine, but you’re the only one that knows I lied  
You and I ended over U N I  
And I said that’s fine, but you’re the only one that knows I lied.”  **


	18. All Of The Stars - DenNor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark x Norway
> 
> All Of The Stars by Ed Sheeran

**_It’s just another night_  
And I’m staring at the moon  
I saw a shooting star  
And thought of you  
I sang a lullaby  
By the waterside and knew  
If you were here,  
I’d sing to you  
You’re on the other side  
As the skyline splits in two  
I’m miles away from seeing you  
But I can see the stars  
From America  
I wonder, do you see them, too?**

* * *

 

It’s been so long since I moved here. So long since I said farewell to you. I didn’t want you to be left behind but you said you’d be okay looking after Emil by yourself. It’s just another night after all. Another night just staring up at the moon. I saw a silver streak in the sky. A shooting star. Immediately my mind wandered to you, Lukas. You’d love sitting the clearing of the forest and looking up at the stars.   
  
I constantly had the sound of swishing water from the sea.  I couldn’t stop myself singing the lullaby you used to sing to Emil when he was younger. If you were here Lukas, I’d sing to you. I’d sing all those songs we used to sing together. Even ones that you told me you liked but I didn’t. The skyline seemed to split in two. On one side was me and on the other was you. I’m miles away Lukas. So far away that I can’t see you. I smiled to myself slightly.   
  
“I can see the stars from America. Can you see them too Lukas?” I asked the empty air.   
  
 ****

* * *

 ** _So open your eyes and see_  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home**  
  
Our horizons meet no matter where we are. The horizon is still the horizon. That’s what you told me. You told me that no matter where we were the horizons meet. I knew all of those lights in the sky would lead into the night with me. These emotional scars would bleed sometimes. I believed that our heart would believe that these stars will guide us home. The home that will be ours. All of those stars Lukas. So many stars that I could make a wish on. Every single one would be for you. 

**_I can hear your heart_  
On the radio beat  
They’re playing ‘Chasing Cars’  
And I thought of us  
Back to the time,  
You were lying next to me  
I looked across and fell in love  
So I took your hand  
Back through lamp-lit streets and knew  
Everything led back to you  
So can you see the stars?  
Over Amsterdam  
You’re the song my heart is  
Beating to**

* * *

  
I drove to my new school. The radio started playing Chasing Cars. I could hear your heart beat. I thought of us. Back to the time we were laying beside each other in your room whilst talking about the future. That was before I confessed. Before those three words were uttered to you in a frenzied passion. I knew that that was the day I fell in love with you. Remember that time that we came home late from school and it was dark out. Through lamp lit streets did we walk. Our boots making soft thuds on the ground. I just knew that everything we ever did. Everything I did would lead back to you.   
  
You told me you went on holiday to Amsterdam. Was it nice there? Can you see the stars over Amsterdam? I want to tell you how much I love you so badly. It’d have to wait until our next video call. I can’t help but think that you’re the song my heart is beating to.   
 ** _  
_**

* * *

**_So open your eyes and see_  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home**

* * *

****  
  
I ran from the house and down to the beach where I’d watch the beginning of nightfall and stay there when the stars came out to shine upon the Earth. I did this every day. Each time I’d remember something about you. I’d remember what you liked, what you disliked and what sort of things you were into.  
  
I couldn’t care about the tears on my cheeks. I couldn’t care about anything else. Just you. All that’s on my mind is you. Our horizons will meet Lukas. Every single day. I know these scars that you’ve left will bleed but I know both of our hearts believe one thing.   
  
All of these stars in the sky will guide us home.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_And, oh, I know_  
And oh, I know, oh  
I can see the stars  
From America**

* * *

  
I sniffed a little, curling in on myself. The news reached a part of me that I hoped would never see the light of day. I should’ve come right away. I should’ve come back to Norway. Your letter to me was gripped into my hand. Some of the ink was smudge. Probably from your tears. I didn’t know. To answer your question Lukas. I can see the stars from America.   
  
“Oh Lukas,” I sobbed staring at all the stars “why’d you have to leave so soon?”


	19. Still Here - Norway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost! Dead! Norway x Reader 
> 
> Still Here by Digital Daggers

**_Musing through memories,_  
Losing my grip in the grey.  
Numbing the senses,  
I feel you slipping away.  
Fighting to hold on,  
Clinging to just one more day  
Love turns to ashes,  
With all that I wish I could say.  
  
I’d die to be where you are.  
I tried to be where you are**.

 

* * *

I sat there is his favourite jumper. The fabric was soft on my skin. I was slowly losing my grip on reality in the grey weather all around me. I still sat here though in the field where I had first met him. I felt him slipping away from me. I wanted him to fight to hold on to me. I wanted to fight for him to hold on. I could feel him fighting just to hold on. Clinging to just one more day. One more day to be near me. To be next to me. I knew that love turns to ashes. With all that I wish I could say… It just wasn’t enough.   
  
“I’d die to be where you are, I tried to be where you are Lukas but I can’t.” I said to the empty air. I choked on my tears as I mentioned his name. It was still painful for me.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_Every night, I dream you’re still here._  
The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.  
When I awake, you’ll disappear,  
Back to the shadows  
With all I hold dear.  
With all I hold dear.  
I dream you’re still here.  
I dream you’re still here. **   
  


* * *

I woke up from a nightmare that I had. “Shh, Elsker, I’m here.” he said to me pressing me closer to his chest. I looked up at him and he was here. I felt so happy. I pressed a hand to his cheek as he kissed me. The ghost of by my side, so perfectly clear. I jolted awake and looked around until I stopped on his side of the bed. When I awake, you’ll disappear back to the shadows. You have all I hold dear. I picked up the picture of me and him from the bedside table and traced my fingers over him. “I dream you’re still here.” I said as if he could hear me.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_Hidden companion_  
Phantom be still in my heart  
Make me a promise that  
Time won’t erase us  
That we were not lost from the start.  
  
I’d die to be where you are  
I tried to be where you are **   
  


* * *

You’re my hidden companion Lukas. I still look to see if you’re there sitting across from me at breakfast and waiting for the remark you’d make towards Mathias who would comment about us. I put my hand on my heart as if he was in there. Phantom be still in my heart. “Make me a promise Lukas, that time won’t erase us. That we were not lost from the start.” I said to the air closing my eyes and thinking of you. “I’d die to be where you are Lukas.” I murmured. I tried to be where you are not too long ago.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_Every night, I dream you’re still here._  
The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.  
When I awake, you’ll disappear,  
Back to the shadows  
With all I hold dear.  
With all I hold dear.  
I dream you’re still here.  
I dream you’re still here. **

* * *

I sat on the swing and I felt something pushing me. I looked to my side and saw you there. The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear. That’s what you are Lukas. I awoke in my room and saw that no one was there as always. When I awake you’ll disappear into the shadows with all I hold dear. Every night, I dream you’re still here. “I dream you’re still here Lukas.” I sobbed holding onto his pillow. I don’t want it to be this way. I don’t want you to disappear when I wake up. I want you to be next to me sleeping too. I don’t want you gone.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_I dream you’re still here,_  
Ever slightly out of reach.  
I dream you’re still here,  
But it breaks so easily.  
I try to protect you,  
I can’t let you fade.  
  
I feel you slipping.  
I feel you slipping away.**   
  


* * *

I dream you’re still here Lukas just a little out of reach from me. I dream that you’re still here but the dream breaks so easily. I wanted to protect you. I try to protect you from fading away from me. I’m not ready to let you go. I can’t let you fade. Every time I try and bring you closer to me, I feel you slipping. I feel your presence slipping away. I can’t let that happen my love. I can’t let you go away.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_Every night, I dream you’re still here._  
The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.  
When I awake, you’ll disappear,  
Back to the shadows  
With all I hold dear.  
With all I hold dear.  
I dream you’re still here.  
I dream you’re still here.**

* * *

  
I shut my eyes and prepared myself for the dream. I walked around the tree and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I look over and saw Lukas. He held on hand in his and the other was on my waist. We danced round and round until we were floating in the air. The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear. He smiled at me so softly. He was so clear. I pressed myself closer to him to treasure this moment as if we were actually dancing in the snowfall in the air.   
  
“When I awake, you’ll disappear. Back to the shadows with all I hold dear.” I murmured to the man in front of me. “I’ll always be there (Y/N), always. You’ve just got to remember that I’m in your heart.” he said kissing me. I woke up again in the middle of the night and frowned. “I dream you’re still here.” I murmured into the darkness.   
 ** _  
_**

* * *

**_I dream you’re still here_  
(Every night I dream you’re still…)  
(Every night I dream you’re still here)  
I dream you’re still here  
(Every night I dream you’re still…)  
(Every night I dream you’re still here)  
Ever slightly out of reach.**

* * *

  
I dream you’re still here every night. Ever so slightly out of reach. I can’t reach you Lukas. You’re not there for me to hug and converse to you until past midnight. You’re so out of reach.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_I dream you’re still here  
(Every night I dream you’re still…)_ **

* * *

  
I closed my eyes for the last time. “I dream you’re still here Lukas. The dream breaks too easily though.” I responded to the voice in my head. “It breaks so easily.” I repeated softly and let one more breath escape me.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_(Every night I dream you’re still here)  
But it breaks so easily. _ **


	20. I Hope You Know - Norway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Norway and the reader are in drama class. 
> 
> Actor! Norway x Actress! Reader
> 
> I Hope You Know by Plug In Stereo featuring Tay Jardine

**_[Tay:]_  
You don’t go leaving me…  
[Trevor:]  
I wish I could stay a little longer…  
[Tay:]  
But still, you won’t.  
[Trevor:]  
Don’t go hating me.  
[Tay:]  
You said you weren’t like the others.  
[Trevor:]  
Well, I’ve lost my soul… **

 

* * *

“Don’t go leaving me.” I said grasping his hand. “I wish I could stay a little longer…” responded Lukas looking into my eyes. “But still you won’t.” I replied knowing Lukas all too well to know he’d stay a little longer. If something arose he’d go straight away. “Don’t go hating me.” he wished softly. How could I hate him. “You said you weren’t like the others.” I said letting go of his hands and walking over to look out into the crowd.   
  
I felt his eyes on me. “Well I’ve lost my soul…” he said.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_[Tay:]_  
You swore, you were mine…  
[Trevor:]  
I never thought a promise could mean  
so much to a girl like you. **   
  


* * *

“You swore, you were mine…” I brought up the promise he made ages ago. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. “I never thought a promise could mean so much to a girl like you.” he responded pressing a kiss to my cheek.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_[Both:]_  
I hope you know (oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh)  
I hope you know (oh, whoa, oh oh oh)  
I never thought I’ll let you go  
I hope you know (oh, whoa, oh, oh)**   
  


* * *

“I hope you know. I hope you know. I never thought I’ll let you go. I hope you know.” we both said as I turned to look at him. He swayed us both as we looked into each others eyes.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_[Trevor:]_  
Don’t go missing me…  
[Tay:]  
You’re so much sweeter than the others  
[Trevor:]  
Well, I’ve lost my soul…  
[Tay:]  
Don’t go forgetting me…  
[Trevor:]  
I couldn’t even if I wanted  
[Tay:]  
I hope you don’t…  
[Tay:]  
You swore, you were mine…  
[Trevor:]  
I never thought a promise could mean  
so much to a girl like you.. **   
  


* * *

“Don’t go missing me.” he said as he walked towards the door. “You’re so much sweeter than the others.” I mentioned the others I’ve been in a relationship with. “Well, I’ve lost my soul….” he retorted. Of course he has. “Don’t go forgetting me…” I said pressing a hand to his face. “I couldn’t even if I wanted.” he said pressing a quick kiss to my lips. “I hope you don’t…” I responded. “You swore you were mine.” I said again. “I never thought that a promise could mean so much to a girl like you…” he said releasing his hold on the door.   
 ****

* * *

**_[Both:]_  
I hope you know (oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh)  
I hope you know (oh, whoa, oh oh oh)  
I never thought I’ll let you go  
I hope you know (oh, whoa, oh, oh) **   
  


* * *

“I hope you know.” we both sang slightly. Me and Lukas knew the song by heart off of the stage. “I hope you know, I never thought I’ll let you go. I hope you know.” we both said as we departed.   
  
The scenery changed so we were sitting back to back but a wall separated us like we were in two different places.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_[Trevor:]_  
If you weren’t so far away  
I could see you every day  
and handle what’s on my plate  
[Both:]  
Don’t mean to blame it on you…  
[Tay:]  
Boy, I wish you could stay  
I don’t mean to complain,  
but I wish that  
[Both:]  
we never left that place… **   
  


* * *

“If you weren’t so far away I could see you everyday and handle what’s on my plate.” said Lukas. “Don’t mean to blame it on you…” we both said as we looked out into our rooms. “Boy, I wish you could stay, I don’t mean to complain but I wish that…” I said trailing off. “We never left that place…” we both said.   
 ** _  
_**

* * *

**_[Both:]_  
I hope you know (oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh)  
I hope you know (oh, whoa, oh oh oh)  
I never thought I’ll let you go  
I hope you know (oh, whoa, oh, oh) **   
  


* * *

“I hope you know, I hope you know I never thought I’ll let you go, I hope you know.” we both said as the curtain fell down around us. We could hear the crowd going wild even though it was just part of the drama project. Literally. We had to find a song, perform something similar to a video towards it and then present it to a crowd. We got up held each others hands and bowed to the crowd. We went back stage and Lukas pulled me into a kiss.   
  
“I hope you know that I’ll never let you go.” he said changing the words of the song a little bit. I smiled. “I’m fine with that.”


	21. Beside You - Norway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beside You by 5SOS
> 
> Band Member Norway x Reader

**_Within a minute I was all packed up_  
I’ve got a ticket to another world  
I don’t wanna go  
I don’t wanna go  
The silent words are hard to speak  
When your thoughts are all I see  
“Don’t ever leave,” she said to me**

* * *

 

  
I was packed up. It took me a couple of minutes but here I was suitcase ready. I had a ticket in my hand to what seemed like another world but in reality it was only back to Norway. I didn’t want to go. I really didn’t want to go. Not without her. Silent were really hard to speak to anybody. Her thoughts were all I saw. “Don’t ever leave.” she said to me. I couldn’t. I had to. I had to go back to Norway to get back to the band.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_When we both fall asleep underneath the same sky._  
To the beat of our hearts at the same time.  
So close but so far away.  
(Can you hear me?)**

* * *

 

I couldn’t help it. We were both were so close but so far away. I fell asleep at the beat of our hearts at the same time. Underneath the same sky but it wasn’t enough. She wasn’t here. I couldn’t wrap my arms around her and feel her skin against mine as we slept. Can you hear me (Y/N)? Despite how far apart we both are can you hear me? 

* * *

**_She sleeps alone._  
My heart wants to come home.  
I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.  
She lies awake.  
I’m trying to find the words to say.  
I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.**

* * *

 

My heart ached at the thought of her sleeping alone in that big bed that would be cold as she went to sleep. I saw it as I skyped her. “My heart wants to come home (Y/N). I wish I was beside you.” that’s what I wanted to tell her but I couldn’t. She muttered her goodbye and hung up. I knew she was probably lying there awake. I’m honestly trying my love. I’m trying to find the words within me to tell you how much I wish I was beside you right now.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_Another day and I’m somewhere new.  
I made a promise that I’ll come home soon.  
Bring me back, bring me back to you._ **

* * *

 

Another day and here I was somewhere new. It wasn’t home though not when I was touring with the band. I remember the promise I made to you just before I went onto the stage. I promised you that I’ll come home soon. Oh how I wanted someone to bring me back to where it all stayed. Bring me back to you.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_When we both wake up underneath the same sun.  
Time stops, I wish that I could rewind.  
So close but so far away._ **

* * *

 

When we both wake up underneath the same sun. Time would seem to stop and I wish that I could rewind. We would be so close but so far away from each other. Honestly it’s so hard sleeping alone.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_She sleeps alone._  
My heart wants to come home.  
I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.  
She lies awake.  
I’m trying to find the words to say.  
I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.**

* * *

 

You sleep alone. I know you do because you’re waiting for me to come home. Honestly love my heart wants to come home. I wish I was beside so much. I knew you would be lying there awake waiting for the door to open and for you to come running to greet me. I knew you missed me just as much as I miss you. I’m still trying to find the words to tell you how much I wish I was beside you.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_There are pieces of us both  
Under every city light  
And they’re shining as we fade into the night_ **

* * *

 

There are pieces of us both every where I look and under every city light. They must shine so bright. They’re shining as we fade into the night. I wish I was with you. Not long now until I’m home again. 

* * *

**_She sleeps alone._  
My heart wants to come home.  
I wish I was, I wish I was…  
  
She sleeps alone.  
My heart wants to come home.  
I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.  
She lies awake.  
I’m trying to find the words to say.  
I wish I was, I wish I was beside you.**

* * *

 

Don’t worry now Elskede I’m on the flight to one of the last concerts. I’ll be there soon. Please hold on. I wish I was beside you. I really wish I was beside you right now and not on a plane. I’ll come home soon because my heart wants to come home. You don’t have to sleep alone anymore.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_She lies awake._  
Beside you.  
I wish I was, I wish I was…  
  
She sleeps alone.  
My heart wants to come home.  
I wish I was, I wish I was… **


	22. Just Saying - Norway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norway x Reader  
> Just Saying by 5SOS

**_You got a boyfriend,_  
And he’s a total loser,  
All your friends tell you that he’s got no future,  
But they like me,  
Just saying,**

* * *

I over heard the group next to us. I knew that (Y/N) was dating Mathias. Mathias was a total loser. “(Y/N), he’s got no future.” said her friend. The others mumbled in agreement. “But they like me. Just saying.” I whispered as I walked past (Y/N). If she was glaring, I couldn’t tell but I heard her friends make something out of her earlier statement.  
  
 ****

* * *

**_He barely takes you out,_  
If he does he’s late,  
And when the check comes,   
He always makes you pay,  
I’d never do that,  
Just saying,**

* * *

I was out with my friends Arthur and Vladimir when I noticed who came in and sat in the booth behind me. It was (Y/N). She looked like she had dressed up for a date. I knew that she complained of him to me that he never took her out for dates. If he does he was always late and not forgetting that he makes her pay the check on every single one of them. I turned round to (Y/N) before Mathias arrived and whispered another thing in her ear. “He always makes you pay the check but I’d never do that. Just saying.” before I split the check with my friends and walked out.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_You should leave him,_  
Cause it really makes me sick,  
Just saying,  
Just saying,  
You don’t need him,  
I’ll help you get over it,  
Just saying,  
Just saying,  
  
When you change your mind,  
I’ll be waiting,  
Cause I’m better than him,  
Just saying,  
When you change your mind,  
I’ll be waiting,  
(Just saying),**

* * *

I listened to her rant about Mathias again, it honestly made me sick that she was with him. “You don’t need him.” I muttered to the girl in front of me who was angry about their date earlier this evening. He was late again with another excuse. “I’ll help you get over.” I responded to her whine about how she did need him. I walked her to the door after she decided she wanted to go home to text Mathias.  
  
“When you change your mind about Mathias, I’ll be waiting. I’m better than him. Just saying (Y/N).” I stated as I watched her leave. I knew she heard me.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_Got a big house,_  
Says he lives alone,  
But when I drove by I could see,  
His mum was home,  
I got my own place,  
Just saying,**

* * *

 

I got a text from (Y/N) that Mathias said he lived in a big house by himself. I drove by his house earlier which was a few streets from mine and saw that his mum was home. She must’ve come back from her shopping trip. ‘I saw his house earlier, I drove away but I saw that his mum was home. I have my own place. Just saying.’ I sent the text back to respond to earlier’s one.

* * *

**_He says he loves you,_  
But it’s all an act,  
He’s seeing someone else right,  
Behind your back,  
You’d know I’d never do that,  
(He would never do that),  
Just saying,**

* * *

 

“I love you (Y/N).” cooed Mathias before he left. I knew where he was going somewhere to see his other lover which was Berwald. “I heard that Mathias is seeing someone else. You know if you were dating me, I’d never do that.” I said to (Y/N) as me and Vladimir walked her to our next class. “He would never do that.” reassured Vladimir. She huffed. “Just saying.” I said before she walked next door to her English lit and me and Vladimir walked into our geography class.  
 ** _  
_**

* * *

**_You should leave him,_  
Cause it really makes me sick,  
Just saying,  
Just saying,  
You don’t need him,  
I’ll help you get over it,  
Just saying,  
Just saying,  
  
When you change your mind,  
I’ll be waiting,  
Cause I’m better than him,  
Just saying,  
When you change your mind,  
I’ll be waiting,  
Just saying,  
Just saying,**

* * *

 

I sat down with a crying (Y/N) and tried comforting her about her recent findings on Mathias and Berwald. “You should leave him.” I piped her. “Why?” responded (Y/N) moodily. “Because it makes me sick when I see you with him. Just saying. I mean you don’t need him, I’ll help you get over it.” I responded. She huffed and got up to walk out of my house. “When you change your mind I’ll be waiting cause we both know that I’m better than him.” I called out to her as she left. 

* * *

**_You should leave him,_  
Cause it really makes me sick,  
Just saying,  
Just saying,  
You don’t need him,  
I’ll help you get over it,  
Just saying,  
Just saying,**

* * *

 

I was sick to death of that damn Dane flaunting her around like she was a trophy. It made me sick. I couldn’t help but think that she should leave him. “You should leave him.” I stated to the girl sitting across from me. She shot me a look. “Just saying.” I mumbled defensively. When I stood by her locker by the end of the day, I could tell it wasn’t love. He didn’t look at her while she was looking away with love in his eyes and thought about their future. I did.   
  
I did all that and more. I saw Mathias kissing another girl earlier but she would just deny it if I told her and she’d just tell me that Mathias isn’t the type to do that. He is though. He’s the type to just throw away a relationship just to chase after some hot girl that’s caught his attention. “I caught him kissing another girl today. I was shocked that he would do such a thing.” Y/N said meekly. “You don’t need him. I’ll help you get over it.” I stated pulling her into a hug. I’ll be here no matter what…  
  
 ****

* * *

**_When you change your mind,_  
I’ll be waiting,  
Cause I’m better than him,  
Just saying,  
Just saying,  
When you change your mind,  
I’ll be waiting,  
Just saying… **


	23. If You Don't Know - Finland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If You Don't Know by 5SOS  
> Finland x Reader

**_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh [x2]  
  
_ **

**_Tonight we’re fading fast_  
I just wanna make this last  
If I could say the things that I wanna say  
I’d find a way to make you stay  
I’d never let you get away  
Catch you in all the games we’ve played**

* * *

Tino could feel it. He noticed it too. The flame within your relationship had been fading fast especially tonight. He just wanted to make it last. If he could say the things he wanted to then he’d find a way to make you stay for longer. He’d never let you get away from him and he’d catch you in all the games you’ve played together. 

* * *

**_So go ahead, rip my heart out_  
Show me what love’s all about  
Go ahead, rip my heart out  
That’s what love’s all about**

* * *

He was well aware and ready for whatever pain came his way. You could rip his heart out and show him what love’s all about. He’s willingly letting you show him what love was all about.  I want you to want me this way

* * *

**_And I need you to need me to stay_  
If you say that you don’t feel a thing  
If you don’t know  
Let me go (oh oh oh way oh) [x3]  
Let me go (oh oh)  
If you don’t know, then just let me go**

* * *

He wanted you to want him this way. He needed you to need him to stay with you. If you had told him that you didn’t feel a thing. That you didn’t know about you and him any more. That you should just let him go. What’s the point if you didn’t know. You could just let him go and he’ll be on his way.  Let’s forget the past

* * *

**_I swear we’ll make this last_  
‘Cause I remember the taste of your skin tonight  
And the way that you looked, you had those eyes  
I remember the way it felt inside  
And the names of the songs that made you cry  
You would scream, we would fight, you would call me crazy  
I would laugh, you were mad, but you always kissed me  
And the shirt that I had, that you always borrowed  
When I woke, it was gone, there was no tomorrow**

* * *

Let’s forget the past he would tell you. He swore to you that you’d make it- this- whatever this was last. Cause he remembers the taste of your skin tonight from the kisses he had planted in non-discreet ways. And the way you had looked at him. You had those eyes that drew him in and captivated him. Tino remembered the way it had felt inside and the names of the song that would make you cry. You’d scream at him for something that he couldn’t even remember doing and then you’d both fight and you would call him crazy. You were mad but Tino was laughing at it. Just to shut him up you would kiss him.   
  
He had a shirt that you always borrowed from him. So when he woke and it was gone he knew you had left and there was no tomorrow with you. Never a tomorrow with you. 

* * *

**_I want you to want me this way_  
And I need you to need me to stay  
If you say that you don’t feel a thing  
If you don’t know  
Let me go (oh oh oh way oh) [x3]  
Let me go (oh oh)  
If you don’t know, then just let me go  
  
Go ahead rip my heart out, if you think that’s what love’s all about  
Go ahead rip my heart out, go ahead rip my heart out  
[x2]**

* * *

He wanted you to want him the way he wanted you. He needed you to need him to stay with you. You could rip out his heart if you thought that was what loves all about. If you don’t feel a thing and if you didn’t know. He wanted you to let him go. 

* * *

**_I want you to want me this way_  
And I need you to need me to stay  
If you say that you don’t feel a thing  
If you don’t know  
Let me go (oh oh oh way oh) [x3]  
Let me go (oh oh)  
If you don’t know, then just let me go **


	24. Hide And Seek - Denmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and Seek by Johnny T
> 
> Murderer! Insane! Denmark x Reader

**_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1  
Ready or not here I come_ **

 

* * *

The accented voice was counting down and you ran as fast as you could away from the house. It didn’t help that there was masses upon masses of trees in your way to freedom. He knew every little bit of this woods like the back of his hand. You sat behind an old looking tree that was big enough to cover your position.   
  
“Ready or not! Here I come.” he called out. The voice echoed through the forest.  
  
 ****

* * *

**_Let’s take a look at this situation_  
I’m on a hunt for your location  
And while you’re waiting there  
You’re getting kind of scared  
But, I fall in love with our little flirtation**   
  


* * *

You knew the outlook on the situation. Mathias was on a hunt for your location and he was going to get you whether you liked it or not. While you were waiting against this massive tree, you felt yourself start to get scared. This wasn’t like your Mathias. The Mathias that used to be there playing with legos and making jokes. Not this one. Not the axe murderer who was hunting for you. Mathias smirked as he made his way through the forest. He knew you were getting kind of scared. Mathias saw this as a game of cat and mouse, flirtatious and thrilling.   
  
Oh how he fell in love with your flirtation.  
  
 ****

* * *

**_Let’s make it clear_  
You see my dear  
I’m the best at this game  
Because I hear the fear  
Thumping in the dark  
The beating of your heart   
And I can’t stand our time apart**   
  


* * *

“Let’s make it clear shall we?” he called out seeing a large tree up ahead. “Min kære, I’m the best at this game. I hear the fear.” Mathias called out again. He heard the low thumping getting louder the closer he got. Oh how your heart was beating in overdrive. Mathias smiled maniacally as he approached the tree. He couldn’t stand this time apart from you. It wasn’t fair that you had to up and run so quickly.   
  
****

* * *

**_Carmen Sandiego_  
I found her  
Didn’t take long for her fear to get louder  
(Thumping in the dark, the beating of your heart)**   
  


* * *

He had found your friend, Carmen Sandiego, the last to live. It didn’t take long as her fear got louder. Loud enough for him to hunt her down and end her. It wasn’t as fun as this was. Simply because it wasn’t you.   
  
****

* * *

**_Woah oh oh!_  
Come out, come out  
I know where you are  
The pounding is so loud from the beat of your heart  
It gave you away right from the start  
Come out, come out   
I know where you are**   
  


* * *

“Come out, come out, I know where you are!” shouted Mathias. You were figuring out whether to up and run. This would be easy. You were fast and nimble. The tree would cover your direction. Your heart was pounding. You could hear it beat loudly in your ears. What if he heard it. He must’ve by how close he sounded. It was now or never. You heard a thump on the other side of the tree. It must’ve been his axe. He knew where you were. You ran as fast as you could, dodging trees and trying to get away from him.   
  
Mathias grinned as he heard the crack of a twig and the pounding of your heart. He gripped his axe and flung it at the tree. He learned that this cat and mouse game was fun. He could hear you anyway. He knew you had fled. Your heart had given you away right from the start.   
****

* * *

**_The sun goes down_  
As the clock goes round  
And the wind starts howling  
As the dark surrounds**

* * *

The sun was setting and the hands on your watch were going crazy. It wasn’t working properly. The wind around you picked up and started howling. It was making your hairs stand on end as you thought about the possibility of him finding you soon. The dark surrounded you as you tried to find your way to the road.

* * *

**_Things are getting worse_  
Your body feels the curse  
It pulls you deeper down   
Until my words begin to slur **   
  


* * *

You thought that things were getting worse. It was like you felt something in the air. What Lukas would call a curse. “I’m coming for you!” came a distant shout. It sounded like it came from all directions but he probably doesn’t have the best sight in the dark. This was the only time you could escape. You felt sleepy as you ran to find shelter or a place you could hide for the night. The words that he was shouting seemed to slur as you managed to find a ladder to a tree house. You pulled up the ladder and rested against the wall.   
  
Hopefully he won’t find you here.   
  
****

* * *

**_It’s here that you find_  
A fear that you find  
That’ll make you go insane   
If it gets the time  
Thumping in the dark  
The beating of your heart  
I’m going to tear apart**   
  


* * *

You found something. It was a fear. You knew from horror movies that this sort of fear, if it had the time to manifest inside you, would make you go insane.   
  
Mathias could hear the thumping in the dark of the forest. He didn’t know which way. The beating of your heart was guiding him and he knew that he would just have to tear it apart.   
  
****

* * *

**_Woah oh oh!_  
Come out, come out  
I know where you are  
The pounding’s so loud from the beat of your heart  
It gave you away right from the start  
Come out, come out  
I know where you are**   
  


* * *

He finally heard it getting louder. The beating was getting louder. It was above him. He spotted the outline of a tree house. “Come out, come out I know where you are!” he bellowed making sure that you heard him loud and clear. He was coming for you and he’ll get you just the way he wanted. Your heart gave you away right from the start.   
  
****

* * *

**_I know where you are_ **   
  


* * *

“I know where you are.” called out Mathias. His voice was almost demonic. He was right below you and it made your blood freeze in your veins. Mathias was right there. He was here to kill you. He’d get what he wanted in the first place. You was going to go through with your plan. You were going to drop down since it wasn’t far enough off the ground to hurt you and then you were going to run for it. Mathias was a threat from up close or far away.   
  
His throwing was enough of a threat that if he had you in his sights far away from him, he could still hit you. And up close, the brute was strong enough to over power you easily. “1..2…3….” you said and jumped down. You prepared to run away quickly but an arm wrapped around your waist.   
  
****

* * *

**_Woah oh oh!_  
Come out, come out  
I know where you are  
The pounding’s so loud from the beat of your heart  
It gave you away right from the start  
Come out, come out  
I know where you are**   
  


* * *

“Found you…”


	25. Where's My Wonderland - Denmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insane! Denmark x Demon OC! Icarus   
> Where's My Wonderland by BOTDF

**_Down you fell, deep into your mind_  
Off to wonderland, leaving what’s real behind  
You’re a riddle I can’t seem to read  
Your love a fairytale, too hard to believe**

* * *

Mathias was watched by a demon like creature who sat in the corner waiting for the time to take him where his mind wanted. The demon creature watched as he started ripping his books up and smashing breakable stuff. The demon creature finally stood in front of the 23 year old waiting for the male to look up. Finally their gazes locked. “W-who are you?” asked Mathias uncertain of this creature. It’s vermilion gaze held his strongly.   
  
**Mathias’ POV**  
  
I looked at this creature trying to see what it- he was. He had jet black hair that hung just below his ears in waves. His eyes. His eyes seemed like they were made of fire as that red gaze stayed locked on mine. Two red horns that looked sharp protruded on the left and right side of his forehead. He was dressed in a red shirt and black skinny jeans with a black waist coat. Two black wings proudly stood from his back and slightly curled around their owner. They looked like the wings of a bat just with two sharp knife like things on the end of them.   
  
A pointed red tail was swishing slightly as he waited. “I am Icarus. I’m your assigned Demon Mathias.” he said almost purring. His accent it sounded Norwegian. Oh how much it reminded me of Lukas. I stood up and was intimidated at how tall this beast was. He was taller than me by a bit. He pulled me to him and I felt his tail wrap around my leg. “Where are we?” I asked as we were in a throne room. It didn’t look familiar at all.   
  
“We’re in your wonderland Mathias. Say farewell to what’s real because this is what you created deep in your mind.” Icarus remarked and he pressed a kiss to my forehead. He was very gentle for a demon. Something about this demon drew me to him.   
  
“You’re a riddle I can’t seem to read.” I said trying to figure out why I have this demon assigned to me. Am I going crazy? “Your love a fairytale,” I said as he leaned closer to my lips “Too hard to believe.”   
  
****

* * *

**_Broken and sad as the tarnish on your crown_  
Nowhere to go but down  
Caught up in yourself, nowhere to be found  
No other way but down  
  
Down, down, down  
Down, down, down**   
  


* * *

I don’t know how long we were here. It felt like minutes but it could’ve been years, months. I sat on the chair with a crown on my hand. I was sad. I couldn’t see Lukas or his cute brother Emil anymore. I couldn’t see my cousin Berwald or his boyfriend Tino. I’m missing everything. I felt so broken and sad.   
  
“You look sad and broken. Just like the tarnish on your crown my love.” he spoke. I jumped slightly and looked to my right only to see him leaning against the chair a lustful look burning in his eyes. “Let me leave.” I remarked bitterly. Icarus laughed slightly shadows crawling out from their corners. I looked down at what I was wearing. It was clothes fit for a King just in red and black. I saw a door at the end of the room that was now covered in black shadows.   
  
Icarus motioned to where the space was before and there stood the four people I was missing. My Norwegian boyfriend and his brother. Berwald and Tino. I rushed towards them but once I reached out for them, they vanished. I dropped to my knees. The voice of him echoing in my mind.   
  
“You’re so caught up in yourself. You’re nowhere to be found. Mathias if you want all this to stop then all you have to do is promise yourself to me for all of eternity.” remarked the ghostly whispers that drove me close to insanity. I felt myself falling. Down, down, down into a void I couldn’t control.   
  
****

* * *

**_Say your farewell to what’s real_  
Like the pain that you feel  
Welcome to Wonderland (It’s dead)**   
  


* * *

I looked around at the grey scale room. It looked in pain. On the walls in blood red was writing. ‘Say your farewell to what’s real.’ Shortly after I had read it, I felt a slim thing wrap around my wrist and a dagger like tip press into my hand. “Like the pain that you feel Mathias.” his voice echoed in the small room. I didn’t know what that meant. I went through the door and saw what Icarus said was my wonderland.   
  
A sharp screech filled up my hearing. “IT’S DEAD.” it blared into my ear and the words seemed to crawl underneath my skin and made me itch.   
  
****

* * *

**_Eat me or drink me_  
Seeing is believing  
Wonderland, baby,  
It’s all in your head**   
  


* * *

I turned around to leave but found myself in a dark red and black room. The wallpaper on the walls was peeling and the furniture looked gnarled and broken. I saw a bottle and a little cookie. One said eat me the other said drink me. I knew what happened in Alice in Wonderland. I knew what to do. I shrank myself down and ran to the vermilion red door and pushed it open. The Wonderland looked normal.   
  
After walking quite a way, I came across a floating black table. Bits of broken china were stuck in mid air. Everything looked the same though. Just the table wasn’t like it was. I felt myself get scooped up into a chair and brought up to the table. There was Icarus of the far end of it acting like this was nothing. Though now his hands were covered by black gloves. I tried to free my wrists only to find they were trapped by black thorny vines.   
  
“Don’t you like it?” asked Icarus. A saddened looked crossed his face as I shook my head. “It’s Wonderland, baby. Seeing is believing.” he remarked, purring the newest nickname. I dropped down onto the floor. Everything had turned grey. Two hands pressed on the sides of my head. “It’s all in your head Mathias.” murmured Icarus sweetly.   
  
****

* * *

**_Your cup runs over with emptiness_  
Chasing the hare of your innocence  
Hide behind your Cheshire smile  
Once was vivid, was grey all the while**   
  


* * *

I ran from this place and saw a white bunny. I chased it ignoring the no longer there presence of Icarus. Let me correct myself. It wasn’t a bunny. It was a hare. The sheer white of it was a stark contrast to everything that was grey. It ran to the edge of the lake. I felt myself smile. One of those smiles I’d normally do with Emil and Lukas. I was hiding behind it. To show Icarus that I wasn’t scared of this.   
  
This Wonderland used to be vivid was grey all the while I was here. “Get to the castle before it’s too late. He’s using you for a game.” said the Hare and hopped off. Was this all a game? I saw the castle. I ran towards it. Trying to out run the fading world around me.   
  
My hands had this black stuff all over them and it was starting up my arms. If I don’t hurry wonderland will be dead as dead can be.   
  
****

* * *

**_Broken and sad as the tarnish on your crown_  
Nowhere to go but down  
Caught up in yourself, nowhere to be found  
No other way but down  
  
Down, down, down  
Down, down, down**   
  


* * *

I made it into the castle. The throne room was up the stairs and to my right. Everything around me was fading fast and I didn’t like it. It scared me. I made it there just in time. I picked up the Golden crown that shined brightly and put it on. I opened my eyes and saw Icarus sitting in the seat with a cane in his hands. A black crown sat on his head as his robes from earlier changed to royal ones.   
  
“You’re sad Mathias.” he stated softly. It was almost like a bitter joke. A sad bitter joke. “You’re broken.” Icarus said the word sounding like poison. “You’re caught up in yourself and soon you’ll be no where to be found.” he mused. I took off the crown and saw that the tarnish was dull and the crown was now grey. Everything was grey and I was too late.   
  
“What do you want from me?” I asked throwing the crown at him but he disappeared before it could hit him. I felt his breath on my neck and felt a kiss being placed next to my ear. “There’s no where to go but down.” he hissed and pushed me. I fell forward into this whole.   
  
****

* * *

**_Say your farewell too what’s real_  
Like the pain that you feel  
Welcome to Wonderland (It’s dead)**   
  


* * *

“Say your farewell to what’s real. Like the pain that you feel. Welcome to Wonderland. It’s dead.” sang the voice belonging to my captor. It was repeated over and over again making me slowly dip into insanity. I wanted it to stop. I wanted it all to stop.   
  
****

* * *

**_Eat me or drink me_  
Seeing is believing  
Wonderland, baby,  
It’s all in your head**   
  


* * *

“-ias. Mathias.” called out a voice. I lashed out at it. Trying to get it to stop yelling at me. “I DON’T WANT TO GO. I WANT TO LIVE.” I shouted out. Slow clapping came from behind me. “Well done.” remarked Icarus. I looked at who it was if it wasn’t Icarus. I saw Lukas lying there unconscious. “No. No. I killed him.” I said ready to cry.   
  
Everything faded away and I shot up screaming trying to get myself out of what was constricting me. I was in a white padded room. Where was I? A person walked into the room and crouched in front of me. A syringe in hand. I didn’t know what was in it. I kept thrashing but it lessened as I looked into those hypnotic red eyes. The words that I feared echoed as the last thing I saw was the guy in front of me turn into the demon I knew called Icarus.   
  
“It’s all in your head.”


	26. Gasoline - Iceland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iceland x Male OC! Aaron  
> Gasoline by Troye Sivan

**_“I smell heartbreak on my hands,_  
I feel sick to my stomach as I begin to stand,   
I see your outline in my bed  
In the same spot I watched him rest his head  
I’ve done you wrong, I regret it  
I write this song, try to forget it  
I feel this emptiness in my chest  
It feels surreal, but I’m feeling stressed  
I need to do something  
I fucked up, for nothing  
Now I gotta just tell someone  
Tell someone what I’ve done”**

 

* * *

Emil woke up and saw Aaron’s outline in his bed. It was the same spot as the blonde he had come home with rest his head. He felt a horrible sensation in his stomach. Emil felt sick as he began to stand. He had done Aaron wrong and he regrets it so much. He tried to forget it so much but he couldn’t. He felt like his heart wasn’t in his chest anymore. There was a swallowing void of emptiness. It felt so surreal to him like this wasn’t actually happening when it was. Emil felt so stressed now. “I fucked up for nothing.” Emil muttered to himself.  He fidgeted with his phone before dialling the number he knew off by heart.

He just had to tell someone what he’s done. “Lukas… I did something terrible.” started Emil shakily. Each word he spoke just brought back how horrible he feels. “I-I cheated on Aaron with… Adrian.” he stated confirming the worst.   
  
  
 ****

* * *

**_“Please bathe me now, wash me clean_  
Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline  
Bathe me now, wash me clean  
Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline  
Oh no, like gasoline”**   
  


* * *

He felt like he needed to be bathed over and over again. Like he needed to be clean from how dirty he felt right now. Emil felt like he needed Aaron  to set his heart on fire like gasoline. Then he wouldn’t feel how he feels now.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_“I wake up, the morning after_  
You call but I don’t answer  
And I can’t look you in the eye, no matter how hard I try  
You deserve a forever, not a boy looking for better  
But as long as you’re still here, I’ll try to keep you near”**   
  


* * *

Emil woke up the morning after and watched as his English affair started waking up. What was he going to do? He was unfaithful to Aaron. His handsome Australian boyfriend meant everything to him. His phone lit up and played I love you by OMFG. It was Aaron. He was calling but Emil didn’t answer. He just let it play until it stopped a minute later. “We shouldn’t tell anyone about this.” stated Adrian after Emil explained the situation. He had already told Lukas the night he found out what a horrible thing he had done. Both him and Lukas had believed that they wouldn’t be the ones to commit infidelity in a relationship. 

Later that day Emil found himself in a cafe sitting opposite Aaron. No matter how hard Emil tried he couldn’t look him in the eyes. So he kept in mind that the Australian sitting next to him deserved forever and not a boy looking for better. Though as long as Aaron was still here then Emil thought that he would try and keep him near. 

  
****

* * *

**_“Please bathe me now, wash me clean_  
Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline  
Bathe me now, yeah, wash me clean  
Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline  
  
Please bathe me now, wash me clean  
Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline  
Bathe me now, yeah, wash me clean  
Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline”**   
  


* * *

He stared at the ceiling thinking about the past events of him and Aaron. When looking to the side of him he found that the brown haired Australian was fast asleep. Those stormy eyes were closed in blissful slumber unaware of what happened the previous night. “Just set my heart on fire like gasoline.” whispered Emil as he shut his eyes. 

* * *

**_“Bathe me now, wash me clean  
Just set my heart on fire, just like gasoline” _ **


	27. End Of The World - Netherlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim doesn't know what he's got til it's gone...

**_‘We flew too close to the sun_  
So close I thought it was heaven  
If hell is life without love  
Am I being punished for what I’ve done’**

It was the perfect relationship between you and Tim. He was the perfect boyfriend you ever could’ve asked for. He showed his soft side to you. Those playful smiles and happy laughter. What happened to make it so bitter?  
  
 ** _‘The sky’s on fire  
All the stars disappear  
No signs of life without you here’_**

  
It seemed after every argument you had, Tim, would be off taking a walk to cool himself down. It was like the sky would’ve set on fire and no stars would’ve littered the sky. Though it felt like it made everything lifeless without him next to you.   
 ** __  
‘Tears will fall  
Oceans will rise  
The Earth will stop turning  
Since you left  
Every breath feels like it’s burning  
I know that life will go on  
I will survive   
But for tonight  
I’d swear on my life  
This is the end of the world’**

Tears fell from your face onto the floor below you. You swore the earth would’ve stopped turning. He’d left without a word. He said he’d stay at his brothers for a little bit. It was a big argument between the two. It almost broke up your relationship but you knew that everything would be okay once he’d come back. You’d wrap your arms around him and tell him you loved him ever so dearly. But for tonight, you’d swear on your life that it’s the end of the world.  
 ** __  
‘Slept on your side of the bed  
Replayed the things that I should have said  
I wish I had summoned the strength   
To leave alone what I couldn’t change  
  
The sky’s on fire  
All the world disappears  
No signs of life without you here’**

You slept on his side of the bed in one of his jumpers. You missed him so. The playful kisses all over your face and the soft gazes and tulips he’d give you when you were sad. You replayed the things you should’ve said to him that night of the fight. You should’ve summoned the strength to leave alone what you couldn’t of changed about Tim. It was what made Tim… Tim. The world seemed to disappear and that it was just you and nothing else. Nothing but desolate land. That’s without Tim. Without him you felt like you were nothing.   
  
 ** _‘Tears will fall_  
Oceans will rise  
The Earth will stop turning   
Since you left  
Every breath feels like it’s burning   
I know that life will go on  
I will survive   
But for tonight   
I’d swear on my life  
This is the end of the world’**

Every breath you took without Tim became increasingly painful. It felt like it was burning each time you inhaled and exhaled. It felt like the Earth would stop turning at any moment. Tim was gone and you didn’t know if he was coming back to make amends or not. You laid down on your bed and sighed. It would be a very long time before you’d get to see him again.   
  
 ** _‘The sky’s on fire  
All the stars disappear  
No signs of life without you here’_**

You saw Tim at your front door step looking apologetic. “TIM!” you cried angrily. He tried to make a point but you ignored it. You walked out into the road and he caught your wrist to turn you around. “No. (Y/N). Listen to me please.” he begged of you to listen. You turned to your left just a bit to try and get your thoughts together but you saw a driver that wasn’t planning on stopping any time soon. You pushed Tim out of the way and tried to warn the person to stop but they didn’t.   
  
Tim looked up from where he was and felt a cut on the side of his head. He saw you and rushed over to you. “No. C'mon (Y/N). Wake up.” he said as he cradled your cold body. The little box in his pocket was now on the floor. He’d never get another chance to apologise or tell you how much you mean to him. He cried over the death of a very beautiful woman.   
 ** __  
‘Tears will fall  
Oceans will rise  
The Earth will stop turning  
Since you left  
Every breath feels like it’s burning  
I know that life will go on  
I’ll survive  
but for tonight  
I swear on my life this is the end of the world’ **


	28. Wherever You Are - America

**_‘For a while we pretended,_  
That we never had to end it,  
But we knew we’d have to say goodbye,  
You were crying at the airport,  
When they finally closed the plane door,  
I could barely hold it all inside’**   
  


Alfred knew that you were going to go off to study on the other side of the world. So he pretended for the last few weeks that you never had to end your relationship. “I love you.” he said watching as you tried to stop the tears from falling. You never responded. All you did was give him a hug and left him.   
  
Alfred watched from the window as the plane you were boarding closed the door and started to leave. All the tears he was holding in were trying to escape and he could barely hold it in. He wanted to show you that he was strong enough to watch you go without bursting into tears.   
  
 ** _‘Torn in two  
And I know I shouldn’t tell you  
But I just can’t stop thinking of you  
Wherever you are, you  
Wherever you are’_**  
  
It’s been a month and Alfred felt like his heart was torn in two. He knew that he shouldn’t tell you because you probably moved on to a different guy. Why after every meeting, after everything he did to try and get rid of the thoughts of you just didn’t work. He still thought of you and he couldn’t stop.   
  
 ** _‘Every night I almost call you  
Just to say that it will always be you  
Wherever you are’_**  
  
Alfred looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was almost 10 at night. He scrolled through his phone almost absent-mindedly and stopped on your number. He clicked on it and it came up with so many options. He hovered over the call button. This has been going on every night. He almost calls you but then decided against it. It was only to say that it always would be you.   
  
 ** _‘I could fly a thousand oceans  
But there’s nothing that compares to what we had  
And so I’ll walk alone  
I wish I didn’t have to be gone  
Maybe you’ve already moved on  
But the truth is I don’t want to know’_**  
  
He could fly anywhere in the world over many oceans but that adventure was nothing compared to what it was like by your side. Alfred made his way to the park but instead of a nice walk through it whilst chatting about how you were doing with your school work, you were gone and he’s walking alone. He wished that he didn’t have to be gone from your life. He scoffed at a thought. Maybe you’d moved on from him already. Found a guy that was more like you in taste. Alfred didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to know if you had moved on from what you two had.  
  
 ** _‘Torn in two  
And I know I shouldn’t tell you  
But I just can’t stop thinking of you  
Wherever you are, you  
Wherever you are  
  
Every night I almost call you  
Just to say it always will be you  
Wherever you are’_**  
  
He knew he shouldn’t tell you a word of his thoughts since it’s been a long time since you’d left. He nearly called you to say it would always be you he thought of, loved. Wherever you are he just wanted to be with you but he couldn’t.   
  
 ** _‘You can say we’ll be together someday  
But nothing lasts forever  
Nothing stays the same  
So why can’t I stop feeling this way  
  
Torn in two  
And I know I shouldn’t tell you  
But I just can’t stop thinking of you  
Wherever you are, you  
Wherever you are  
  
Every night I almost call you   
Just to say it always will be you’_**  
  
He knew that you could’ve said to him that you’d be together one day but nothing lasts forever like in movies. Nothing ever stayed the same. He was torn in two when you left and he still was and he couldn’t stop thinking of you. He wanted to know why he couldn’t stop feeling this way. It was unfair to him to feel this way. He almost called you again just say it will always be you. No matter where you were in the world.  
 ** __  
‘Wherever you are…’**


	29. Cheat Codes - America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred sees something he really likes

**_‘When I’m with you girl I swear_  
I don’t need anything,  
Anything, oh no no no  
(Yeah)  
When you chill on the couch,  
Ain’t gotta go out,  
That’s fine with me,  
Yeah, said that’s fine with me  
(Yeah)’**   
  


Alfred knew that when he was with you, he swore that he didn’t need anything. Since you both chill out on the couch, you didn’t need to go out anyway. That was fine with him.   
  
 ** _‘You popped in a movie but  
That didn’t fool me (no)  
We both know why you’re here  
Bad intentions in the air  
So just breathe  
(Just breathe)’_**  
  
He watched as you put in a movie. That didn’t fool him though. Both of you knew why you were here in the first place. There was bad intentions in the air. So just breathe and you’d knew they were there.   
  
 ** _‘Never thought I’d find this woman  
But here you are in front of me  
So I think we should get a move on  
Got no time to waste  
So let’s cut to the chase’_**  
  
He never thought he’d find a girl that’s like this but here you were right in front of him. So he gripped one of the controllers in his hands. Alfred thought you should get a move on since you both have no time to waste. “Let’s cut to the chase.” stated Alfred clicking okay on the game.   
 ** _  
‘She plays the type of games  
That make me want my cheat codes  
(Cheat codes)  
She knows even though all these girls  
Hit my phone like free throws  
(Free throws)  
I don’t need those, no, no  
I don’t need those  
Head to toe,  
You’re so beautiful.  
You’re my girl so don’t forget it.’_**  
  
From head to toe you were beautiful. You knew how to play games that he’d need his cheat codes for. You knew that. He didn’t need all those girls that hit his phone like free throw.   
  
 ** _‘Straight up, no questions girl you’re the one that I want.  
All I really know is that you’re comin’ across  
Like just my type must’ve come from the gods  
And I ’m up at the top.  
Come join me  
And nah, I don’t really have a choice. See,  
I know leavin’ you  
Is gonna make you feel blue like Boise  
But right now me and you should just chill and enjoy  
These moments and make them last  
I’m makin’ them lane switch fast  
Quit livin’ in the past.  
Come live in the right now,  
Turn the lights down.  
Draw yourself a bath  
So that we can relax.  
Yeah, I like how  
You make me feel  
Like no one else exists  
From chi town to the bay. The wheels  
Don’t stop, so hop on in  
Come rock with this.’_**  
  
Straight up, no questions asked. You’re the girl that Alfred wants. He knew that leaving you would make you feel blue. So he suggested to take these moments and make it last. “Quit living in the past (Y/N). Come live in the right now.” said Alfred. “Draw yourself a bath. We can both relax. I’ll turn the lights down.” said Alfred and watched as you got up. It’s like no one else exists when Alfred is with you. He liked that.   
  
 ** _‘Never thought I’d find this woman  
But here you are in front of me  
So I think we should get a move on  
Got no time to waste  
So let’s cut to the chase.  
  
She plays the type of games  
That make me want my cheat codes  
(Cheat codes)  
She knows even though all these girls  
Hit my phone like free throws  
(Free throws)  
I don’t need those, no, no  
I don’t need those  
Head to toe,  
You’re so beautiful  
You’re my girl so don’t forget it’_**  
  
He was sitting behind you in the bath. “You’re so beautiful. From head to toe and you’re my girl so don’t for get it.” stated Alfred kissing your neck lightly. “Never.” you responded.  
  
 ** _‘No, don’t forget it,  
So don’t forget it  
No, don’t forget it  
  
(I gave it all)  
I gave it all to you  
So give it all to me  
(So give it all)  
You know I’ll fall for you  
I know you’ll fall for me’_**  
  
He gave you everything that night and you gave it all to him. You knew that he’ll fall for you and Alfred knew that you’ll fall for him.   
  
 ** _‘And you don’t gotta worry, oh no  
Cause you’re the only one that makes me feel like  
Ooh la la, ooh la la  
Ooh la la, ooh la la  
And you’re my girl so don’t forget it’  
_**  
“You don’t have to worry about me going for anyone else because you’re the only one that makes me feel like this. The only one (Y/N).” he said.   
  
 ** _‘She plays the type of games_  
That make me want my cheat codes  
(Cheat codes)  
She knows even though all these girls  
Hit my phone like free throws  
(Free throws)  
I don’t need those, no, no  
I don’t need those  
Head to toe,  
You’re so beautiful.  
You’re my girl so don’t forget it.  
  
No, don’t forget it, no don’t forget it  
No, don’t forget it, so don’t forget it  
Don’t forget it, no, don’t forget it  
No, don’t forget it, yeah, don’t forget it’ **


	30. Small Bump - England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur x OC x Baby! Reader

**_‘You’re just a small bump unborn, in four months you’re brought to life,_  
You might be left with my hair, but you’ll have your mother’s eyes,  
I’ll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can,  
But for now you’re scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump in four months you’re brought to life  
  
I’ll whisper quietly, I’ll give you nothing but truth,  
If you’re not inside me, I’ll put my future in you’ **

Arthur held the scan in his hands. He was ecstatic that Madeline was with child. Maddie was holding her child, his child, in her body. The thought of you being left with his hair but her eyes made his gaze soften the more he envisioned the small child growing within his fair maiden. Sure you were just a scan on his unmade plans but he didn’t regret a thing. In four months you would be brought to life but for now you were just a small bump. Arthur would whisper quietly and give you nothing but truth. If you weren’t inside him he’ll put his future in you. 

**_‘You are my one and only._  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you’ll be alright.’ **

You were his one and only. You could wrap your fingers around his thumb as he watched you doze off into sleep and dreaming of him and your mother. That moment when you did wrap your tiny fingers around his thumb would be the moment that he knew you’ll be alright.   
  
 ** _‘Oh, you’re just a small bump unknown, you’ll grow into your skin._  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.  
Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,  
And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide  
A small bump, in four months you’ll open your eyes  
  
And I’ll hold you tightly, I’ll tell you nothing but truth  
If you’re not inside me, I’ll put my future in you’**

You were but a small bump at the moment. Your gender wasn’t known but with time you’d grow into your skin. With a smile like your mothers so warm and caring and a dimple beneath your chin. You’d have finger nails the size of a half grain of rice. So tiny. Your eyelids would’ve been closed but they would be opened wide taking in the world around you. Taking in the image of him, of his darling wife Maddie. Nothing but a small bump but in four months you’d open your eyes. He’d hold you tightly one day telling you nothing but truths. If you weren’t inside him he’ll just have to put his future in you.   
  
 ** _‘You are my one and only._  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you’ll be alright.’ **

You were his one and only. You could wrap your little fingers around his thumb. He gaze down at you with loving eyes. One of a proud father. A new Father. One who doesn’t quite know what he’s doing yet. You are his one and only pride and joy. You could wrap your fingers around his thumb and hold him tight and you would be alright.   
  
 ** _‘And you can lie with me,_  
With your tiny feet  
When you’re half asleep,  
I’ll leave you be.  
Right in front of me  
For a couple weeks  
So I can keep you safe.’ ** 

Arthur knew that you could lie with him with your tiny feet tucked up. You’d be resting on his chest and when you’re half asleep he’d leave you be. Right in front of him for a couple of weeks. So he could keep you safe. Keep you safe from any nightmares or dreams that you’d end up crying about. For those couple of weeks he’d watch over you and watch how peaceful you were.   
 ** __  
‘ ‘Cause you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you’ll be alright.’**

You are his one and only. The only thing he could think of at the moment. Nothing could compare you to anyone. Nothing would’ve stopped him from walking away from one of his meetings without arguing with anyone because all that was on his mind was you. You could wrap your fingers around his thumb and hold him tight if you were having a bad dream. You were his one and only child. His one and only baby. You could wrap your fingers round his thumb and hold him tight because that’d be the moment he knew you’ll be alright.   
  
He was devastated with the news as he sat there holding his wife as she cried. What went wrong? Everything was going great. Everything was going as planned. All smiles and laughter. The nursery had been painted with pictures of fairies and knights. They had clothes prepared everything was ready. But as he sat there sitting in the rocking chair in the dark of the nursery he felt everything break into two. He just didn’t understand what happened. With everything he understood you were far too young to go. Far too young to be taken from life.   
 ** _  
‘ 'Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life.  
Maybe you were needed up there but we’re still unaware as why.’ _**


	31. Pacify Her - Iceland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Iceland x Male OC song fic featuring the song Pacify her by Melanie Martinez

_**‘Tired blue boy walks my way** _   
_**Holding a girls hand** _   
_**The basic bitch leaves finally** _   
_**Now I can take her man’** _

  
I sat on a branch watching Emil walk hand in hand with Angie. He looked tired. I briefly remembered the nickname I had for him. Blue boy. He always had some sort of blue on. They stopped underneath the tree and I heard some of their conversation. “Mitch-” started Emil and Angie pressed a finger to his lips. “Shh, I’m going to go but I’ll see you later.” she stated and walked away from him. That angered me. How dare she do that to him. She should listen to what he’s got to say.   
  
Once I saw she was gone, I smirked. Now I could take her man. 

**_‘Someone told me stay away from things that aren’t yours  
But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?’_ **

I jumped down and landed beside him. I chuckled when I made him jump. “You scared me Mitch.” he stated and then hugged me. I hugged back and when he pulled back, he stared for a little while before going into kiss me. Someone told me a long time ago that I should stay away from things that weren’t mine. So I’ll give you a little hint Angie, was he really yours if he wanted me so bad? 

 ** _‘Pacify her_  
** **_She’s getting on my nerves_**  
 ** _You don’t love her_**  
 ** _Stop lying with those words’_**  
  
“Hey! I’m back. Who’s this?” said Angie. I watched as she pulled on her top to make it reveal more of her cleavage. I rolled my eyes as she messed about with her hair. Can someone pacify this girl for me? She’s getting on my nerves. “I love you Emil.” stated Angie. “I love you too.” he said. She must’ve been oblivious to the strain in his voice as he said it to a girl. He doesn’t like girls in that way. Not one bit. I took my phone out and texted Emil.   
  
‘You don’t love her. Stop lying with those words.’  
  
When he received my text, he looked over at me and shook his head slightly. 

 ** _‘Pacify her_  
** **_She’s getting on my nerves_**  
 ** _You don’t love her_**  
 ** _Stop lying with those words’_**  
  
Here we were weeks later from that day underneath the tree and my hands are in his hair. His were settled in my back pockets. “You don’t love her. Stop lying with those words that you tell her.” I muttered into the skin of his neck and pressed a delicate kiss on the same spot. Wouldn’t she ever shut up when she would destroy my alone time with Emil. She’s getting on my nerves and I need to do something about it. 

 ** _‘I can’t stand her whining_  
** **_Where’s her binky now?_**  
 ** _And loving her seems tiring_**  
 ** _So boy, just love me, down, down, down’_**  
  
I pulled Emil away from Angie because she started whining that I was always there with Emil. Something along the lines of why is this gay guy always trying to steal my man. I couldn’t stand it. Where was that brat’s binky so I could shut her the hell up.    
  
We were finally back at mine and he was kissing my neck while holding onto my hands. I bucked up towards him. Loving Angie seemed tiring. So Emil just love me. I thought as he made his way down, down, down. 

**_‘Someone told me stay away from things that aren’t yours  
But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?_ **

**_Pacify her_  
** _**She’s getting on my nerves**_  
 _ **You don’t love her**_  
 _ **Stop lying with those words’**_  
  
Someone once told me to stay away from things that weren’t mine. I rested my head on his bare chest and traced designs on his skin with my finger. He was everything I wanted. “Pacify her, she’s getting on my nerves. You don’t love her, stop lying with those words.” I sung softly not disturbing the sleep he was in. 

 ** _‘Pacify her_  
** _**She’s getting on my nerves**_  
 _ **You don’t love her**_  
 _ **Stop lying with those words, word, word**_

 ** _Pacify her_  
** _**She’s getting on my nerves**_  
 _ **You don’t love her**_  
 _ **Stop lying with those words’**_

You never loved her Emil. We could tell, you had to keep up your appearance of a straight guy to your family. All but me, your brothers Mathias and Lukas, knew the lie you sold. You will never love her. So stop lying. Man up. You’ve slept with me but still you refuse to break your act. Pacify her please. All she ever does is whine about everything and anything even me. She’s getting right on my nerves and it’s driving me crazy.   
  
**_‘Pacify her_  
** _**She’s getting on my nerves**_  
 _ **You don’t love her**_  
 _ **Stop lying with those words**_

 ** _Pacify her_  
** _**She’s getting on my nerves**_  
 _ **You don’t love her**_  
 _ **Stop lying with those words, word, word’**_  
  
I walked beside you and Angie listening to your conversations. I felt your hand in my back pocket again. I put mine in yours and you leaned in to whisper something. “She’s getting on my nerves.” you whispered and pressed a small nip to the skin underneath my ear. I smirked. You knew you wanted me and you could have me. We led her into the woods and we both smiled creepily.   
  
“Angie, Angie, Angie.” I cooed taking out the pair of scissors from my right boot. You did the same. She looked scared and was about to run off but I pulled her close to me. I waited until she stuck her tongue out and I caught it between the sharp point of the scissors. “Time to Pacify you.” I remarked. Emil approached slowly and wielded the knife ready to cut her tongue off.   
  
All Emil needed was to wake up and stop lying with those words, words, words….


	32. 5 To 7 Years - Norway

**_‘Let me kiss your tears away_  
There’s no need to feel afraid  
I told you, darling, you’re the one  
So, don’t worry, when tomorrow I’ll be gone’**

  
I looked over to Y/N and she was standing there with tears running down her face. I walked over to her and put my hands either side of her face. “There’s no need to feel afraid any more.” I murmured softly as I kissed the tears away. “But wha-” I cut her off from saying something stupid. “I told you, elskling, you’re the only one. Do not worry when I’ll be gone tomorrow.” I commented and let the   
  
 ** _‘I will return,  
with gold and treasures for you,  
from all the world’_**

As I sat down on the ship that carried me from the shores of Norway to our next conquest. “I will return Y/N. With gold and treasures from all the world. All just for you. No one else.” I delivered my promise to the wind hoping that somehow it would find it’s way to my love and calm her. Even if it calm her for just tonight.   
  
 ** _‘And you may roll your eyes at me  
Tell me once more how I used to be  
But you hurt my feelings  
‘Cause everything I do  
You know, I do it just for you’_**  
  
“What’s wrong with you? You used to be so open. So full of life. Now it’s like you’re dead. You’re like a walking corpse.” she had said to me. “You hurt my feelings. Everything I did. Everything I do. You know that I do it just for you. No one else.” I retorted. This stung. All this time I waited for her to make up her mind. I couldn’t believe how we used to be. All those years ago when I found enjoyment from torching villages and pillaging them with Mathias and Sweden and the others.   
  
 ** _‘And I believe with you in my heart  
There’s nothing I can’t achieve’_**  
  
Though I believed as I sat in this meeting that with you, Y/N, in my heart there was nothing that I couldn’t achieve. I was going to strive for the very best and not get brought down by telling myself that I can’t do something when I could. I can. I will.   
  
 ** _‘And so, I hope our love will last forever_  
Just give me 5 to 7 years and I’ll be yours  
Because I know that we belong together  
I just need 5 to 7 years and I’ll be yours’**  
  
I sighed. It was just like last time. I put everything the way it was and picked up my packed suitcase. I was going to have some time to myself. “Give me 5 to 7 years. That’s all I ask of you. I believe that we belong together.” I remarked to the silent Y/N. She didn’t say a thing. I didn’t know if she was agreeing or disagreeing. 

When I reached the door a question stopped me in my tracks. “What then Lukas? What will you do after those 5-7 years?” she asked quietly. “I’ll be yours.” I responded and walked out the door.   
  
 ** _‘So, please, you must have faith in me  
There’s no place, I’d rather be than home with you  
Where all is safe and warm  
But now I need to fight this storm’_**  
  
I looked at the photograph as I leaned on the railings. I’ve been travelling trying to do things I wouldn’t normally. I had some things on my mind that I needed to take care of. “You must have faith in me Y/N. I have no other place I’d rather be than home with you reading a book. Where everything is safe and warm.” I whispered to the picture. I had a storm in my heart and mind and I needed to fight it.   
  
 ** _‘And I will win  
My life together with you,  
will soon begin’_**  
  
I smiled at what I held in my hands. “I promise you that I will win the fight and my life together with you will soon begin.” I murmured to Y/N over the phone. I had to call her and reassure her that it wasn’t the end of us. It would never be the end of us.   
  
 ** _‘And so, I hope our love will last forever  
Just give me 5 to 7 years and I’ll be yours  
Because I know that we belong together  
I just need 5 to 7 years and I’ll be yours’_**  
  
“5 to 7 years. You know that’s all I’m asking.” I responded to her question. “I want you home now Lukas.” she stated. I felt like she was angry at me for leaving her but I needed time away from her. I listened to the heavy sobs from the other side of the phone. “5 to 7 years Y/N and then I’ll be yours. I promise.” I remarked and hung up. I rested my head back against the wall behind me. I couldn’t help but think of how long our love would last. Hopefully it would be forever.   
  
 ** _‘But lately you’ve been silent_  
Please answer when I call you  
You’re so cold to me  
And now I’m back  
But you don’t even notice  
I told you I’ll be home tonight  
But all I see is empty rooms  
No pictures left of me and you  
A letter lying on the floor, “it’s over"   
You don’t love me anymore’**  
  
Her tone and the things she was telling me was so cold. It was like I was in the middle of a winter storm with nothing on. "Please pick up when I call.” I said as I dialled her number. There was nothing but the choice to leave a voicemail. “I don’t know if you’re going to listen to this but I’m going to be coming home tonight. I’ll see you then. I love you.” I said and hung up. I was already here in the same cafe as her but she didn’t seem to notice at all. 

I entered the door ready for whatever she was going to throw at me. Lately she hadn’t called me. There was nothing after my last phone call with her. I couldn’t see anything. All around the house was empty rooms. I finally made it to our room. The one that had the wall of photos. The photos of us but none of them were there. All it was, was a empty blank room. 

I felt myself tread on something. I looked down and found a note. From her. Y/N. 'It’s over.’ was all it read. I clutched it to my heart. All she had to do was wait for me.   
  
 ** _‘But still, I hope our love will last forever_  
Just give me 5 to 7 years and I’ll be yours  
Because I know that we belong together  
I just need 5 to 7 years and I’ll be yours’  
**  
“Y/N!” I said raising my voice to catch her attention. I found her after strolling in the park. I was glad that she didn’t go back to her own home just yet. “What do you want Lukas?” she asked surprisingly calm. I hoped that our love will last forever. I hoped it so much that it was burned into my brain and my heart. It was something I breathed knowing one day it would kill me. “I know we belong together Y/N. I know we do. Just give me one more chance. I’m begging you. I just need 5 to 7 years and I’ll be yours.” I remarked. She didn’t look too impressed. 

I took her hands in mine silently willing her to change her mind. “I’ll give you your 5 to 7 years.” she stated and didn’t shy away from my touch. I was so happy at that moment. I’ll take it slow so we can both learn to love each other again.   
  
 ** _‘Yes, I’ll be yours_  
And our love will last forever  
Just give me 5 to 7 years and I’ll be yours  
Oh, because I know that we belong together  
I just need 5 to 7 years..  
Only 5 to 7 years..  
Please, give me 5 to 7 years..’**

I left her again. After our argument. I left her after she told me to. I sighed and looked at the ceiling hoping I’d get a text or call from her telling me to come back. I’ve told her so many times that I’d need 5 to 7 years. Always those numbers. It was the truth though. Our love is what I hoped would last forever. 

“I just need 5 to 7 years Y/N. 5 to 7 years and then I can be yours again. Our love will last forever. Just please give me those years.” I said in the text to her. I felt odd. It wasn’t as if I felt like I was missing her at all. I closed my eyes and hoped for good dreams. “I’ll be yours.” I muttered into the cold night air. 

**_‘And I’ll be yours.’_ **


	33. Crazy For You - Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Prussia x Reader

**_I'm sorry  
Last night we had a fight  
Said some things I wish I'd never  
The black marks from last night  
From tears you cried still on my sweater_**  
  
Last night you and Gilbert had a fight and there were some things that he wished he never said. He looked down at the grey jumper he wore and saw black marks from tears you had cried. All the tears from last night.   
  
 _ **I step over the plate that you broke last night  
I pick up your clothes that I threw outside  
In the cold light of day we can leave it behind  
Out of our minds**_  
  
He stepped over the plate that you broke and outside to where he threw your clothes. He neatly folded them and put them by the washing basket to wash later. Gil looked at your figure laying by yourself in the shared bed and smiled to himself. In this light on a cold winter day both of you can leave what happened last night behind. It'd be both out of your minds.   
  
 ** _I guess, we get a little bit crazy  
I guess, we get a little bit cruel  
But this is how crazy you make me  
Bad enough to think about losing you_**  
  
Gil knew that you both got a little bit crazy and cruel when it came to fights. He knew that you made him so crazy about you. It was enough to think about losing you in the midst of a fight.   
  
 ** _But even as I walk away  
And I say I'm gonna stay  
Only takes a moment or two  
'Cause you and I both know the truth  
I'm crazy for you, I'm crazy for you_**  
  
"I'm going to stay don't you worry." said Gil before turning and walk away from the room. Both you and him knew that he was crazy for you. Just you and no one else.   
  
 ** _A thousand flowers  
The power of saying sorry  
So you don't have to call  
To find out you know you got me_**  
  
He picked up some chocolates, some flowers and made his way back to the house before you called to ask if you still had him there with you.   
  
 ** _Even when you hurt me the way you have  
Even though you know I can treat you bad  
But we're drawn once again like a moth to a flame  
Yeah, it's like that_**  
  
Even though you had hurt him badly with the comments you said and he knew that he can treat you badly at times. You still had him there the next day holding you and giving you compliments because he knew that you needed them. He mused to you that you were both drawn back to each other like moths to a flame.   
  
 ** _I guess, we get a little bit crazy  
I guess, we get a little bit cruel  
But this is how crazy you make me  
Bad enough to think about losing you  
  
But even as I walk away  
And I say I'm gonna stay  
Only takes a moment or two  
'Cause you and I both know the truth  
I'm crazy for you, I'm crazy for you_**  
  
After each fight, he knew you needed to understand that he wasn't going anyway. Not one bit. It did take you a moment or two to understand that no matter how much he screamed and yelled that he was going to leave, he still stayed because he's crazy for you.   
  
 ** _Yeah, takes a little fire to keep things hot  
Takes a little loss to know what you've got  
Forgiving and forgetting takes a lot  
But we know what we've got_**  
  
Gilbert sat with you in his arms. You were sleeping. It took some arguments to keep things in the relationship hot. Forgiving each other and forgetting takes a lot but both of you know what you've both got.   
  
 ** _I guess, we get a little bit crazy  
I guess, we get a little bit cruel  
But this is how crazy you make me  
Bad enough to think about losing you  
  
I guess, we get a little bit crazy  
I guess, we get a little bit cruel  
But this is how crazy you make me  
Bad enough to think about losing you_**  
  
"Don't you understand? Our words get a little bit cruel and we're both a little bit crazy but this is how crazy you make me. It makes me understand without you, I would be nothing and you are everything to me. I'm crazy enough to think about losing you if I had done something wrong. So I wanted to say something to change that. I'm crazy for you and I..." he started. You didn't know where he was getting with this.   
  
 **** _But even as I walk away_  
And I say I'm gonna stay  
It only takes a moment or two  
'Cause you and I both know the truth  
I'm crazy for you, I'm crazy for you  
I'm crazy for you  
  
He got down on one knee and looked up at you with all the love in his eyes and a soft smile. "I would like for you to marry me."


	34. Wake Me Up - Denmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark x Reader

__**I should ink my skin with your name**  
And take my passport out again  
And just replace it  
See I could do without a tan  
On my left hand,  
Where my fourth finger meets my knuckle  
And I should run you a hot bath  
And fill it up with bubbles

  
Mathias was awake again while you slept. It seemed he had been doing this recently. Staying awake thinking about the two of you and what you meant to him. Mathias had been musing about the idea of a tattoo preferably your name. He should take out his passport again and replace it so he could go on adventures with you. He didn't want a tan when he went abroad. He would accept a tan everywhere but where his fourth finger had met his knuckles.   
  
Maybe tomorrow after a long day of being on your feet a the local bakery, he should run you a hot bath and fill it with bubbles. He knew how much you loved bubble baths. You claimed they were the most relaxing.   
 

__**'Cause maybe you're lovable**  
And maybe you're my snowflake  
And your eyes turn from green to grey  
In the winter I'll hold you in a cold place  
And you should never cut your hair  
'Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder

  
You were lovable. Oh so lovable and you were his snowflake. His special snowflake that meant the world to him. Your eyes did this thing in where they liked to turn from green to grey from day to day. In winter he would hold you against him on his seat and put a blanket over the two of you just to keep you warm. He tells you that you shouldn't cut your hair. Long hair suits you and he loved the way you flicked it off of your shoulder when it cascaded there by itself.   
 

****_And you will never know_  
Just how beautiful you are to me  
But maybe I'm just in love  
When you wake me up

  
Just gazing at you made a smile flicker onto his face. The thoughts never seemed to end while you were there with him. You degraded yourself sometimes and that made him upset that someone as beautiful as you would say that you weren't. You would never know how beautiful you were to Denmark. So beautiful that he often confused you with an angel. Maybe Mathias was just in love when you woke him up in the mornings.   
 

****_And would you ever feel guilty if you did the same to me?_  
Could you make me a cup of tea to open my eyes in the right way?  
And I know you love Shrek  
‘Cause we've watched it 12 times  
But maybe you're hoping for a fairy tale too  
And if your DVD breaks today  
You should've got a VCR  
Because I've never owned a Blue ray, true say

  
He often wondered if you would ever feel guilty if he did the same to you. Could you make him a tea or coffee in the morning to open his eyes in the right way. To help him get his day started. He knew you loved Shrek. You'd often talk about how influential it was. That it wasn't prince charming saving the girl from the tower. That the princess turned into an ogre to show that it was't just beauty. He knew that and knew the words by heart. You had watched it 12 times. He counted. Maybe you were hoping for a fairy tale too. If you DVD broke he wouldn't know what to do. You should've got a VCR purely because he had never owned a blue ray. True to say. 

 

__**And now I always been shit at computer games**  
And your brother always beats me  
And if I lost, I’d go across and chuck all the controllers at the TV  
And then you’d laugh at me  
And be asking me  
If I'm gonna be home next week  
And then you'd lie with me 'til I fall asleep  
And flutter eye lash on my cheek between the sheets

  
He knew he wasn't all that good at video games. Your brother, Emil, had always beaten him when playing together. If Mathias lost he'd go and chuck all the controllers at the TV in a fit of childishness. You'd just laugh at his antics though causing him to stop a minute and listen to how cute your laugh was though you hated it so much. You would ask him if he was going to be home the next week and not out with Gilbert and Alfred. Of course he had time for you. All the time in the world actually. Then you'd just lie there talking with him or just there in the silence til he fell asleep. He'd feel the fluttering of your eyelashes against his cheek between the sheets in which you two were under.   
 

__**And you will never know**  
Just how beautiful you are to me  
But maybe I'm just in love  
When you wake me up

  
He loved how beautiful you were. Shame you'd never know what he saw through his eyes. It was like looking at the most magnificent thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. Even when you had no make up. You looked beautiful to him. Maybe he was just in love when you woke him up.   
 

__**And I think you hate the smell of smoke**  
You always try to get me to stop  
But you drink as much as me  
And I get drunk a lot  
So I'll take you to the beach  
And walk along the sand  
And I'll make you a heart pendant  
With a pebble held in my hand  
And I'll carve it like a necklace  
So the heart falls where your chest is  
And now a piece of me is a piece of the beach  
And it falls just where it needs to be  
And rests peacefully  
So you just need to breathe  
To feel my heart against yours now, against yours now

  
You got him to stop smoking. It wasn't a habit to begin with. Just the occasional one every 100 years or so. You must've hated the smell of smoke but you drink as much as him. He gets drunk a lot. So on one night he took you to the beach and walked along the sand hand in hand. He swore to himself that he'd make you a heart pendant with a pebble that was grasped in his hand. He'd carve it like a necklace. It would fall just where it needed to be and would rest peacefully there. All you would need to do was just breathe to feel his heart against yours.   
 

_**‘Cause maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up  
Or maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up** _

  
He didn't know when he fell asleep but the feeling of kisses all over his face was enough to wake him up. When he saw your face grinning at him like you had won the lottery made his heart flutter. You got up and walked to the door before turning around. "I'll make breakfast. Coffee and pancakes alright?" you had said. He nodded sleepily but once you were gone a smile plastered it's way onto his face. Maybe he fell in love when you had woke him up.   
 

_**Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up** _


	35. Accidental - Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia is just a tad obsessed with his crush Y/N

****_I'm always at the place where your friends meet,_  
It's the long way home but I walk your street   
And when I trip, and fall right at your feet.   
It's not accidental. 

  
Gilbert was always at the place that you, Tobias and Sarah met up at. It was a long way home for him but he would walk. When he tripped and fell at your feet. He knew it wasn't accidental.   
 

__**I make it like luck is in the air,**  
Everytime you turn, I'm standing there   
You look into the stars, our names are clear.   
It's not accidental. 

  
He made it like luck was in the air for you after he overheard you talking to Sarah about not being able to find the right guy for you. Every time you would turn Gilbert would be standing there. Gilbert swore that if you looked hard enough into the stars you'd see that your names were clear. It wasn't accidental.   
 

****_And when you get a wrong number,_  
Don't hang up too soon and wonder. 

You are the one that's meant for me   
I'm twisting fate to make believe.   
It's all accidental   
This was always meant to be   
When you're in my arms, you'll see   
It wasn't accidental. 

  
Gilbert was twisting fate to make believe so you could believe that he was the one for you. That you two were meant to be. After all if you got a wrong number he hoped you wouldn't hang up too soon and that you'd stop and wonder why there was a wrong number. It's all accidental. That's what you'd brush it off as but if you were in his arms you'd see that it wasn't accidental.   
 

__**I know you like the kind of clothes I wear**  
Think I threw them out without a care   
The style's from a book   
You read a magazine you left.   
It's not coincidental. 

  
He knew you looked at him from time to time and he knew you liked the kind of clothes he wore. He thought he threw on the clothes without a care. In reality though it was a style from the book you had read and you had left a magazine behind on it too. It's not coincidental for him to be dressed like this.   
 

__**And even when you hear your favorite song**  
You don't know, but I put it on   
You bought the record yesterday, so I knew what to play   
It's not coincidental. 

  
Gilbert looked at your table to see you had lit up like a firework and was trying to search out who had your favourite song playing. It was him after all. His small speaker blaring out the tune. You didn't know it was him though. He had bought the album yesterday so he knew what to play from his phone. It was not coincidental might I add.   
 

__**And when you get a wrong number,**  
Don't hang up too soon and wonder. 

You are the one that's meant for me   
I'm twisting fate to make believe.   
It's all accidental   
This was always meant to be   
When you're in my arms, you'll see   
It wasn't accidental. 

  
Gilbert want you to wonder when you got a wrong number and not hang up too soon. It could've been him that was calling you. You were after all the one that was meant for the awesome him. He's just twisting fate to make believe. That's probably all accidental. It was all meant to be and as soon as you would be in his arms you would see that it wasn't accidental. That he was doing everything just for you. For your attention.   
 

__**This all feels right time, right place**  
Cause every time I see you face to face   
Our future calls.   
Not saying you bend the truth   
Just doing my best to get you, my destiny. 

You are the one that's meant for me   
I'm twisting fate to make believe.   
It's all accidental   
This was always meant to be   
When you're in my arms, then you'll see   
It wasn't accidental. 

  
This all felt like the right time and the right place because every time Gilbert saw you face to face your future calls out to him. He wasn't saying that you bent the truth. It was because he was just doing his best to get you. Because you him you were his destiny. You were the one girl that was meant for him and he was just trying to twist fate so he could get you. To onlookers it would look as if the things he did were accidental but if you were right there in his arms you would see that it wasn't accidental. None of it was.   
 

__**You are the one that's meant for me**  
I'm twisting fate to make believe.   
It's all accidental   
This was always meant to be   
When you're in my arms, then you'll see   
It wasn't accidental. 

  
On the way to class Gilbert had bumped into you. Literally. He bent down to pick up your books and when you both stood up and he saw it was you, he couldn't think straight. "Hi." you greeted. He took the rest of your books and gave you a warm smile. "Hey." he responded trying to be smooth. You were the one meant for him after all. On the way to the class you both shared with your books in his arms and talking to you. He thought back on how he had bumped into you. When he looked back he could've sworn he saw your friend Sarah leaning against the lockers and smirking at him like she knew the things he were doing weren't at all accidental. When he looked back to you who had somehow managed to get one arm wrapped around your shoulders. He knew that this was always meant to be. Now that you were in his arms you would be able to see that nothing he ever did was accidental.   
 

_**It's not accidental  
Accidental...** _


	36. Mirrors - Romania

__**Aren't you somethin' to admire?**  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side

  
Romania was feeling pretty lonely for once. Everyone he knew had something to look forward to after a meeting. Sure he had his best friend Bulgaria and little brother Moldova but something felt missing like something was lost. As he walked past the ceiling to floor length mirror, he saw something move out the corner of his eye.   
  
Walking backwards towards the mirror. In it he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She was something to admire. Those shining eyes were something like the mirror he was stood in front of. You seemed to reflect in this heart of his. It was as if you were made of his every dream and made just for him. You watched his every move through this mirror of yours. You've been cursed for a very long time. He put a hand on the mirror and you put your hand up to his.   
  
"If this glare makes it hard to find. Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side." he murmured.   
 

__**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

  
You felt something vanish and moved your fingers to lock into his. It seemed like he had a pocket full of soul once he felt your slender fingers laced with his. Vladimir could've told you there was no place in the word that you couldn't go together. As soon as it had happened, the glass was back between you. He tried to pull you through it so you could be by his side. With the forlorn look on your face, he rested his head on the glass.   
  
"You just gotta be strong." he stated lowly.   
 

__**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

  
He didn't want to lose you. Not now. Not ever again. He lost you once all those years ago when you had wandered off in search for him. Vlad was sure that he was looking straight at the other half of him. The vacancy in his heart was no longer. It was a space you held with such passion that it was as though your two hearts were fused together. "Show me how to fight (Y/N). Just for now." he mumbled. Your name effortlessly fell through his parted lips as though it was a sin that he'd gladly make every minute of the day if he wanted to.   
  
"It was easy coming back here... To you. Once I had figured it out. I knew you were right here all along." he said. Those words met your ears and caused a feeling in your chest to rise. You didn't want to be apart from him much longer.   
 

__**It's like you're my mirror**  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

  
It was like you were his mirror. Staring back at him with the same feelings trapped inside those eyes of yours. He knew that you were his and one way or another he was going to get you out of that mirror and by his side where you could spend the rest of eternity together. It was clear. His promise shone through the mirror like the sunlight off of a gem. This promise was of making two reflections into one. Vladimir didn't want you to be like his mirror anymore.  
 

__**Aren't you somethin', an original**  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely assembled  
And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time

  
He bit down on his lower lip and pushed his hand through the glass. This had better work. He grasped your wrists and pulled you through the glass and into his arms. The warmth shared between you two was pulling you in. With a soft smile you rested your head against his shoulder. In his eyes you were an original. Something that no one could ever assemble. There was truth reflecting in your eyes as you confessed to him of your feelings.   
  
You reflected him in yourself which he loved about you. If he could, he'd look at you and him in the mirror all of the time. He couldn't help but stare because you were truly beautiful up close.   
 

__**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

  
He had woken up early wondering if his little adventure yesterday was just a dream but when he saw you sleeping peacefully beside him, he was delighted. With gentle touches, he moved some hair away from your face. You definitely took up the vacancy in his heart. You were right here with him all along. How come he didn't know that until yesterday. Careful not to wake you up, he quietly walked downstairs to get breakfast for the both of you ready.   
 

__**It's like you're my mirror**  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

  
Just as he had finished setting the table, he spotted you standing in the kitchen looking upon the food in awe. It wasn't anything fancy but he could guess that many, many years in that mirror with no food was the reason for your awe. He pulled you into a hug. With his lips on yours in a gentle kiss, it was clear that you were making two reflections into one. It was like you were the mirror image of him. Of his personality. The playfulness yet a underlying passion in magic.  
  
You were staring backing into those red eyes with a dreamy expression. It was like you were his mirror and you were staring right back at him.

 

__**Yesterday is history**  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

  
Yesterday was history. As was many years before that. No one needed to remember because you were never apart. Tomorrow however was a mystery. Neither of you knew what was going to happen the next day because you couldn't predict the future. Vladimir saw that while you were both laying there in that bed, he could see that you were looking back at him. He wanted you to keep your eyes on him. Whilst he started the dance of passion between you, he muttered one thing that you couldn't help but do. "Baby keep your eyes on me." he murmured, almost purring, into the soft flesh of your neck.   
 

__**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)  
I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

  
The amount of passion he was showing you was almost overwhelming. It was as if his heart and yours was one. That your souls had joined. You had given him everything and he had given you everything. The matching rings on your hands was enough to prove this. Not just this passion filled night but everything that you've ever done together after being re-united that one night. Vladimir couldn't of asked for anyone better to grow with. It was clear that right now you were both making two reflections into one.   
 

__**You are, you are the love of my life [x10]**

Now you're the inspiration of this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

You are, you are the love of my life [x8]

  
  
You were the inspiration to this beautiful future. He just wanted to see your face light up as he told you about his plans. You had held a flower in your hand. A white rose to be exact. Once his hands had been brought over yours, half of the rose turned red. You both tipped it out of your hands and down to the river below. He was silently saying goodbye to the old him since it was already gone.  
  
As he stood with you in the meeting hall conversing with Norway, a great friend of yours, he couldn't help but think that he couldn't wait to get you home and show you that you were the love of his life and forever will be.   
 

__**Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you**  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

You are, you are the love of my life [x16]


	37. Kissing In Cars - South Korea

__**As we wake up in your room,**  
Your face is the first thing I see,  
The first time I've seen love,  
And the last I'll ever need,

  
Yong Soo was slightly confused when he woke up. It wasn't his room but last night came back to him. When he looked around, your face was the first thing that he saw. The first time that he had ever seen love. The last he would ever need. He was sure you were the one.   
 

__**You remind her that your future would be nothing without her,**  
Never lose her, I'm afraid,  
Better think of something good to say

But it's all been done, more than once so I'll keep on trying,  
Oh God don't let me be the only one who says...

  
"My future would be nothing without you." Yong Soo mumbled. He knew that you were what other people called a keeper. He was trying to think of something good to say. It's all been done more than once so he'd keep on trying. He didn't want to be the only one who said this...  
 

__**No! At the top of our lungs,**  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
When second chances won't leave you alone,  
Then there's faith in love

  
Yong Soo was fuming. "You're too young to know what love is." said Yong Soo's older brother. Sure he was only around a year older but it was frustrating. "I'm not too young." he retorted. "15 is still a kid. Therefore you're too young." argued his older brother. "No!, there's no such thing as too young." retorted Yong Soo. He ran out to get to you. No one will keep him and you apart.   
 

__**She was always the one,**  
I'll repeat it again, the one,  
No such thing as too young,  
Red lights flash in the car we're kissing in,  
Call me crazy,

  
Red lights were flashing from behind you. A car whizzed past being tailed by a police car. She was always the one. He knew it. He'd gladly repeat it over and over again that (Y/n) was the one. The only girl for him to love. There was no space for denial, no space for anger. As his lips caressed yours, you felt whole as if he was the missing piece of you.   
 

__**I've always tried to remind her that the future's  
Just a few heartbeats away from disaster.  
I'm afraid that I've thrown it all away.**

  
"Our future is just a few heartbeats away from disaster. I'm afraid that I've thrown it all away." he said. "Don't be silly Yong Soo. Nothing's a disaster with you." you said trying to cheer him up.   
 

__**No! At the top of our lungs,**  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
Second chances won't leave you alone (won't leave you alone...)

No at the top of our lungs,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
Second chances won't leave you alone

(No)  
We'll repeat it again,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
Second chances won't leave you alone,  
'Cause there's faith in...

  
He put his arms around you in the back of the car. Sure it wasn't the best idea to run away from home just to be with each other but it was better than being forbidden to see each other for the rest of your lives. There's faith that this will all work out between you.   
 

__**(Love)**  
If you kiss me goodnight,  
I'll know, everything is alright,  
Second chances won't leave us alone,  
Won't leave us alone,  
'Cause there's faith in love


	38. Carousel - Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's just a little bit of mystery in the local fairground.

_**Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,  
Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,  
Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,  
Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel**_  
  
You had heard of this abandoned amusement park from Tobias. He walked passed it everyday. "C'mon show me." you said to the brunette in front of you. He sighed and lead you towards the place. "It's nothing much, just rides that were left to rust." said Tobias as he helped you climb the gate.   
  
Immediately you had an idea. "Wasn't there this ghost story that you kept talking about?" you asked. He nodded before dropping down and catching you in his arms when you tumbled from the top of the gates. "About this place comes to life every once in a while and grants you your biggest fantasy." he mumbled looking forward at the carousel.   
  
 _ **Come, come one, come all,  
You must be this tall  
To ride this ride at the carnival  
  
Oh, come, take my hand  
And run through playland  
So high, too high at the carnival**_  
  
This guy was standing there with a sign. He held his hand out and you felt that you just had to take it. You were going to run through this amusement park called Playland all night with this attractive guy. You were on one of those sky drop rides. There was a carnival below you. You were so high but too high at this attraction. It was almost as if you were flying.   
  
 _ **And it's all fun and games,  
'Til somebody falls in love,  
But you've already bought a ticket,  
And there's no turning back now  
  
Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,  
Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,  
Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,  
Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel  
  
This horse is too slow,  
We're always this close,  
Almost, almost, we're a freakshow**_  
  
You and him were like a freakshow with this love. It was like he was standing there watching you go round and round in circles for him. There was always something that set back this relationship. Something that always made you two have space.   
  
 _ **Right, right when I'm near,  
It's like you disappear,  
Where'd you go? Mr. Houdini, you're a freakshow.**_  
  
"Just call me Mr. Houdini." said the albino in front of you. He seemed like a freakshow for his strange features. Though it seemed as though when you were near him, he disappeared completely. Where did he go though? There wasn't many places he could.   
  
 _ **And it's all fun and games,  
'Til somebody falls in love,  
But you've already bought a ticket,  
And there's no turning back now**_  
  
There was no turning back. These games that you were playing with him seemed so fun but it seemed too deep once you felt yourself falling in love with this stranger. Though you bought one of the old tickets to see this.   
  
 _ **Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,  
Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,  
Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,  
Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel**_  
  
This man, was everything to you it seemed. You could never tell if you'd catch up to love. It seemed like this was a fairytale. One that was going to go wrong. One that didn't end so happily.   
  
 _ **Why did you steal my cotton candy heart?  
You threw it in this damn coin slot,  
And now I'm stuck, I'm stuck,  
Riding, riding, riding**_  
  
You stared at the red eyed guy who leaned against the pole in front of the horse you were on. Why did it seem as though he stole your heart? You were stuck in this endless loop. Stuck here in love and stuck on the carousel riding on the horses until you could get off.   
  
 __ **Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,**  
Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,  
Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,  
Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel  
  
You woke up and saw that everything around you was gone. The attractive guy was gone, everyone that you saw was now a memory that was seemingly fake. The carousel you were on was still going round, the eerie music still playing. Though the music seemed far away as though it was in the back of your mind. "TOBIAS!" you called out hoping that your friend would answer. You looked at the mirror on the middle bit of the carousel and saw a name carved into your arm. You couldn't make it out though.   
  
There was nothing. No more sound. No lights. Nothing. It worried you. Now you'll never get off of this carousel.


	39. Stay With Me - South Korea

__**Guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stand,**  
But I still need love cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Yong Soo sat up and looked to his right. He saw you laying there just as bare as he was. He felt way too attached to call it a one night stand. He was a man but he still needed love like any other person would. You woke up and went about getting your clothes on. They never seem to go like he planned. He would get you into bed and then when both of you would wake up, you would wrap your arms around Yong Soo and not leave like you did every time you had a one night stand with him. "I don't want you to leave. Will you hold my hand?" said Yong Soo trailing off into a question. 

  
You felt his warm hand around your wrist. Instead of looking back at him and wondering if you should stay, you left. You knew that if you would stay with Yong Soo then one of you would end up hurt and badly. 

 __ **Oh, won't you stay with me?**  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me  
  
"You're all I need Y/N please. This ain't love. I know it's very clear to see that but stay with me. Please Darling." Yong Soo said when he had caught you alone between classes. He wanted to know why you wouldn't stay when he clearly wanted you to. He wanted you to be his but all that keeps happening is one night stands.   
  


 __ **Why am I so emotional?**  
No it's not a good look, gain some self control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt  
  
Yong Soo held his head in his hands as tears leaked from his eyes. It was hurting him just talking to you. Did you not love him the way he loved you? He was constantly reminded by people online that it's never a good look for a man to be crying. He ought to get himself some self control. Deep down he knew that this never works. He's seen it in movies and in books. There is always one person that get's too attached to the other in repetitive one night stands. 

  
He reasoned to himself one thing. You could always lay with him after just so it doesn't hurt as much as it did as when you left.   
  


 __ **Oh, won't you stay with me?**  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

 __ **Oh, won't you stay with me?**  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

 __ **Oh, won't you stay with me?**  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me  
  
As Yong Soo woke up in the morning after another one night stand with you, his heart ached like someone stabbed a knife straight through it. This isn't love. It was just a crush. It was a crush on a beautiful mess that was called Y/N. Stay with me. He always thought that but never said it. The left side of the bed was empty as it usually was after nights like those.  You're all he needed to keep himself in check. This wasn't love and it's clear to see. 

  
"Darling stay with me." he muttered into the empty room. It always hurt when you left but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to love you like you so desired.


	40. Vanilla Twilight - DenIce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City
> 
> Denmark x Iceland
> 
> Mentions of an OC are in this.

**The stars lean down to kiss you**   
**And I lie awake and miss you**   
**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**   
**'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly**   
**But I'll miss your arms around me**   
**I'd send a postcard to you, dear**   
**'Cause I wish you were here**

I sat on the balcony and looked up at the twinkling stars. I knew how much you liked them Ice. You used to beg me to come watch the Aurora Borealis with you. I never said no. I could never say no to you. My eyes were looking out to the horizon. I liked the picture you posted the other day. It looked like you were inside the Borealis. The stars themselves seemed to lean down and kiss you. All I could do now that you're gone is lie awake. How could I sleep if you're not here. I miss you Ice. I really do. 

The atmosphere around me seemed so heavy. Like it was poured over me. I didn't like it. I wanted it to be lighter. My eyes started to close. I'll doze off like I always do after trying to stay up so late. It's safe and sound in this house of mine. It used to be ours until you went away. I miss your arms around me. Keeping me warm inside this cold room. Especially in winter. You're like a furnace. I guess it's all those volcanoes in your country. I'd send a postcard to you, dear. One with puffins on. One that you'd like. How I wish you were here with me Ice.   
  


**I'll watch the night turn light blue**   
**But it's not the same without you**   
**Because it takes two to whisper quietly**   
**The silence isn't so bad**   
**'Till I look at my hands and feel sad**   
**'Cause the spaces between my fingers**   
**Are right where yours fit perfectly**

Sitting outside on the seat made for two, I watch the night turn light blue. Another day without you had just begun. It's never the same without you. Watching the sunrise was more fun with you. We'd whisper about everything we could think of in the early morning. I guess the silence isn't so bad. I looked down away from the sky and at my hands. A sinking feeling of loneliness and sadness tugged at my heart. The spaces between my fingers felt so empty. They were right where your fingers fit perfectly. Like you were made for me.   
  


**I'll find repose in new ways**   
**Though I haven't slept in two days**   
**'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone**   
**But drenched in vanilla twilight**   
**I'll sit on the front porch all night**   
**Waist deep in thought because when**   
**I think of you I don't feel so alone**   
  
**I don't feel so alone**   
**I don't feel so alone**

I'll try and find repose in new ways. Like drinking hot chocolate to make me feel sleepy or going back to Denmark to try and get over you. I haven't slept in two days. You would've scolded me if I did that while you were around. I shivered as I felt that cold wave of nostalgia chill me to the bone again. I'll sit on the front porch of the house all night and still be there when a vanilla twilight shows itself. I don't feel as lonely Ice. Not when I think of you. It feels as though I'm waist deep in memories from long ago. Years and years have passed me by. 

**As many times as I blink**   
**I'll think of you tonight**   
**(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)**   
  
**I'll think of you tonight**

I feel as though as many times as I blink I'll picture the way we used to be together. I huffed and went inside to eat breakfast and try and get some sleep before tomorrow's meeting where I'll see you again. Until then, I'll think of you tonight. 

  
  
**When violet eyes get brighter**   
**And heavy wings grow lighter**   
**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**   
**And I'll forget the world that I knew**   
**But I swear I won't forget you**   
**Oh if my voice could reach back through the past**   
**I'd whisper in your ear:**   
**"Oh darling, I wish you were here"**

I saw you with that Hong Kong kid at the meeting today. You're violet eyes got brighter than the last time I saw them. Which was after our fight, right before you ran out. They were dull and haunted me ever since. It must've been a hallucination from the sleepless nights because you had wings. I wanted to scream at you to tell you that I was sorry and that I meant it. It looked as though your heavy wings got lighter with each passing thought of you. I took Søren, København, with Norway into another room. To ask them a favour. I told Søren all about you even though he's met you plenty of times. I told him all about that night you were taken from me in Reykjavik. I told him how when I go, he'll be the new Denmark. He'll no longer be a capital living in my rule. He'll the new Denmark that knows what to do. That knows how to run something greatly. Lukas tried to stop me. He tried to talk me out of it but I just wanted to be with you. For all this time. I just wanted to be held by you again so this was the choice I had. 

Finally I'll see the day where I can taste the sky and feel alive again. I thought about that day again. 

_I sat in the meeting bored as usual. Though behind Norway I saw you, Ice. I saw you conversing to Hong Kong. Though that wasn't real. It looked real. I knew it wasn't real because your violet eyes got brighter and those heavy looking wings that you adorned seemed to get lighter with every passing thought of you. I realised something. What's another day without you? It's torture now that you left me like this Ice. I wanted you. I wanted your touch, your kiss, you everything. The meeting finished and I waited until Norway and my brother Søren came out of the meeting. They followed me into a far room away from all the other countries._

_"What do you want Danmark?" asked Lukas. I ignored him in favour of telling my brother. "Søren, you remember Emil right?" I asked making sure he knew about him one last time. "Yeah?" he asked with a knowing glint in his eyes. "Well a few years ago something strange happened and he disappeared. As a nation. He disappeared like a human did when they died. We knew nothing about his disappearance and there was nothing we could do to aid in the hope he'd return. I've given up hope that somehow, somewhere, he's out there alive but scared and hoping he'd get to be rescued. I loved Iceland. I still do. I wanna be with him in Asgard. Where we belong." I murmured. Søren almost knew what I was hinting at. So did Norway._

_"Søren, when Norway has done my favour, you'll be the new Denmark. You can take over and run the country how you want to. Just like you want. I'm sorry to be doing this to you but you've been the best brother I could ask for." I stated hugging him. "No. You can't do this to me. To us." snapped Søren. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes. "You can't do this to me big brother! You literally found me 20 years ago. I'm still a baby in country standards. I'm too young to run a nation." whimpered Søren. "Søren, Søren, Søren, you are Copenhagen. Even though you as a personification haven't been around very long, Copenhagen has and you, in a way have also been around a very long time." I reassured him. Though this still didn't stop his crying. "Lukas, please turn me human so I can forget everything." I told Lukas my ultimate wish. It'd be like I was never there. It'd be like we weren't a thing Ice. I'd be with you wherever you are. Just not right beside you._

_"You're crazy Danmark. I won't do it. You know the consequences don't you." Lukas remarked. I shrugged and sighed. This was going much harder than I thought it would go. "Even though you'd be a human, if somehow Iceland appeared again, you wouldn't remember him but he would remember you. It's going to almost kill him to know what you've done." said Lukas. "ICELAND'S NEVER COMING BACK." I shouted. I'll forget the world that I knew but I swear Ice, I will never forget you. If my voice could reach back in the past, I'll whisper in your ear "Oh darling, I wish you were here."_

So here I was surrounded by who I considered my family. Norway was chanting and gave them a small smile. This was the last time I would ever see them. I watched as a bright light formed around Søren. When it disappeared, none of them were in front of me. I was in this house with a nice girl who was playing video games. She was younger than me for sure. "Mathias where have you been?" scolded an older woman. I shrugged with a sheepish smile. "Out again." she stated answering her own question. "Who's that?" I asked the girl on the floor. "Jeeze yer must've been so drunk! Mor is so mad at ya, yer know." she cackled with laughter after she exclaimed those words. Brief flickers crossed my mind like distant memories. I held my head in pain. 

"Woah storebror, sit down. I'll get you a glass of water and some paracetamol." murmured the girl. "Thanks lillesøster." I mumbled. A brief flash in my mind of a young boy around 17 with white hair and violet eyes stared back at me before it was gone again. "How weird." I murmured....


	41. Envy - Norway/Denmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norway x OC / Norway x BFF! Reader / Reader x Denmark
> 
> Envy - Digital Daggers

You laid on the floor of the abandoned house with Lukas. "One day we're going to live in this house." you told Lukas as you stared at the ceiling. Lukas mumbled an agreement before adding to your dream. 

**~.~**

Finally you had time with Lukas since you first started at the Secondary School. Lukas sighed. "What's up?" you asked. "How do I tell a girl I love her?" he asked. Your heart sped up. Did he love you like you loved him? Maybe he's confessing like they did in your romance novel. "Who're you going to tell?" you asked. "Alina." responded Lukas. 

That made your heart ache. He didn't love you. Of course he'd love Alina. She did everything you did and more. She was much more beautiful that you'd ever be. A real beauty queen. "She's so beautiful, smart, funny, kind. I think... no- I know I'm in in love with her. I-I want to marry her one day. Do you think I should tell her?" asked Lukas looking over at you with large eyes glistening with hope and excitement. Your heart felt like it had shattered. The Norwegian teen was in love with someone else. He talked about her as if he was already marrying her in his mind. 

"Yeah, you should tell her as soon as possible." you retorted. He got up and bit his farewells and to wish him luck on getting to court Alina. The gorgeous ice skating, Russian student Alina. Lukas didn't need luck. He himself was charming, smart, witty, funny, handsome and mysterious. Just anything any girl could possibly want. Tears escaped your eyes as you hoped their relationship didn't last longer than a few weeks. 

**'Someday maybe I'll know,**   
**What's behind that window,**   
**And I'll be on the inside,**   
**Looking out at the lonely night.'**

You were stood outside the old house that you and Lukas used to play in. It was you who came up with the idea that Lukas and you should buy it when you're older. When you would be boyfriend and girlfriend. That was your childish dream. You had everything planned out. Though you bemused yourself that you would some day know what's behind that simple pane of glass. You dreamed that you would be on the inside waiting for Lukas to get home as you stared out into the lonely night sky. 

**'And I'll be by your side,**   
**We'll hang the Christmas lights,**   
**Get lost in better times,**   
**If only in my mind.'**

As you thought more about your dream, you thought you could see it. You could see you and Lukas hanging Christmas lights. You'd sit next to him by the fire and get lost in childhood memories. Though that clearly wasn't the reality of this. Lukas was doing that with some other girl. _If only in my mind_. You mused to yourself. 

**'Feel my heart start bursting with envy,**   
**Cuz I'm still in the dark,**   
**Feel my heart start bursting with envy,**   
**Cuz I'm still in the dark.'**

"Ready to go in?" asked Mathias. He was your current fling. You endured the dinner that Lukas' fiancee had cooked. It was nice but you couldn't help but feel envy boil up in you and start to consume you. This should've been you. This should've been you being engaged to Lukas. You were still in the dark past of your childhood. You congratulated Lukas' girlfriend on her pregnancy but that only the envy grow stronger. How dare Lukas fall in love with someone. How dare Alina steal Lukas away from you. 

**'Someday maybe I'll learn,**   
**The comfort of strangers,**   
**And I won't feel the winter's bite,**   
**Looking out at the lonely night.'**

You were at Lukas' wedding being the maid of honour. A winter wedding. Snow and all. You slipped away from the party and out into the bitter cold night. Leaning against the railings you couldn't help but tear up. All this was what you wanted as soon as Lukas had said it those many years ago. 

"Maybe you'll finally learn the comfort of strangers being alone like this." remarked a voice holding love and warmth. You turned around as soon as a jacket was placed on your shoulders. You saw Mathias. It's been a year since you had broken up with him. "Listen, Y/N! I know you've been in love with Lukas since you were kids but I just want you to that I've loved you longer than you have him." remarked Mathias. 

Within seconds you had pulled him into a kiss. Though when you pulled away, you ran off. You needed to think. So you did just that while watching the stars glitter in the lonely night. 

**'Cuz I'll be by your side,**   
**We will hang the Christmas light,**   
**Get lost in better times,**   
**If wishes come true,**   
**I'd be in there with you.'**

It was another Christmas and of course you were invited round to Lukas' for Christmas. You saw him hanging the Christmas lights up over the fire place to create a magical effect. In your dream you were doing that right beside him. You watched as his wife came through from the kitchen and he smiled as he was passed his son. His 1 year old son. 

He kissed Alina whilst settling his hand on her stomach. "Ready?" asked the voice. You nodded and felt Mathias' hand take yours and lead you to the house. If wishes came true then you'd be in there with Lukas but it'd be you who would be his wife. 

"You're glowing! So beautiful." complimented Mathias to his sister in law. "Thank you Mathias. Welcome to our humble abode." responded Alina smiling. She was shorter than you just a little bit. 

**'Feel my heart start bursting with envy,**   
**Cuz I'm still in the dark,**   
**Feel my hearts start bursting with envy,**   
**Cuz I'm still in the dark.'**   


When dinner was served, you were all sat around the table enjoying the meal. "You're getting married?" asked Lukas as he caught sight of the ring around your finger. You smiled and held Mathias' hand. "Yeah he asked me a few months ago." you responded. You were happy and in love with the Danish male but whenever you looked at pictures of Lukas with Alina, your heart felt like it was bursting with all the envy you had felt over the years. 

**'Feel my heart start bursting with envy,**   
**Cuz I'm still in the dark,**   
**Feel my heart start bursting with envy,**   
**Cuz I'm still in the dark.'**

You were dancing slowly to the music surrounding you and your newly wedded husband Mathias. Nothing was wrong at all. He led the dance with ease. "I love you, my Queen." he murmured holding you closer to him. You smiled though you were jealous of how calm he was. Mathias suddenly dipped you into a kiss. When you pulled back for air, you murmured back to your husband in a hushed tone. "I love you too, my King." you had mouthed against the skin of his neck. You could feel yourself get riled up with envy. Lukas had taken your whole relationship with Mathias in a calm manner. 

You didn't react that way at all with his engagement. You treated it like it was a curse. You didn't know what you had wanted to happen. You wanted Lukas and you to live out all those dreams you both put together. Though you now had Mathias. He wiped the envy right out of your veins. Instead he replaced it with love. 

He loved you and you loved him. 

Mathias laid you softly on the silk sheets. Muttering nothing but how much he loves you and how much he wanted to show you that. A thought crossed your mind. Mathias was and forever will be the love of your life now that you realised Lukas was more of a brother to you. 

   



	42. Sorry - Denmark

Mathias sat in his room. Now this wasn’t a big problem. The problem was what lied in his hands. Photographs of him and his ex-girlfriend. All the special memories.

* * *

****_I've been thinking lately about you and me,_  
And all the questions left unanswered,  
How it all could be. 

* * *

Lately you had been on my mind. Thoughts about you and me. What became of that toxic relationship. All those questions you had and the ones that I had from all over the timeline of our relationship. Every single on of them were left unanswered. Thoughts of how it all could be if we just sat down and talked. We could’ve talked it out Y/N.  
  
****

* * *

**_And I hope you know,_  
** You never left my head,  
And if I ever let you down,  
I'm sorry.  
  
Whoa-oh  
  
Oh NO NO NO!  
  
Whoa-oh 

* * *

I laid back and stared at the ceiling while I clutched a picture of you and I to my chest. I really hopw you know that you never left my head. Not then, not now and not ever. Never will I forget about you. I know at some times I can be really stupid or make stupid decisions. If I ever let you down in the past, I’m sorry.   
  
****

* * *

**_I see you around here lately,_  
** You smile brighter than you should.  
And me I've been so lonely,  
I'm glad you're doing good. 

* * *

“Not even touched your øle.” remarked Lukas taking a drink of his own beer. We were at Prussia’s party. I had no enjoyment from this party. I used to. Whispers caught my attention. I turned round only to see you and Gilbert dancing together. A smile was on your face. Brighter than you should smile. It was weird seeing that smile. 

I hadn’t seen it since the first month of our relationship. My head ached from a mixture of the booming bass from the song and the memories that flooded my mind as I watched you. I’m so lonely know that you’re gone. I’m glad you’re doing good Y/N.  
**_  
_**

* * *

**_'Cause I can't forget,_  
** The way it used to be,  
And if I ever let you down,  
Well I'm sorry. 

* * *

I was finally back in my room while skipping out on the party. Seeing you there, I realised something. I can’t forget the way it used to be. We used to stay up til three in the morning just talking about anything that we could think of. If I ever let you down in the past... Well I’m sorry about that.   
  
****

* * *

**_Whoa-oh_  
**   
No I can't let you go...  
  
And you know that you can take all of me,  
I swear I will be better than before,  
So sing it back. 

* * *

I was surprised when you wanted to talk to me. Turns out you and Gilbert were just friends. I can’t let you go. It’s like my body needs you. You do know that you can take all of me. You can take me and do as you wish. I leaned in and you mirrored the action. As soon as I was close to kissing you, you pulled away from me. 

“We can’t do this..” you muttered looking away from me. “Why can’t we?” I asked. We can try again. I’m a changed man now. “You know why Mathias.” you responded. I caught your wrists in one of my hands. 

“I swear on my life Y/N. I swear I will be better than before. I changed!” I exclaimed trying to figure out a way to make you stay. You just looked at me. A blank gaze as if you wanted to hear more.  
  
****

* * *

**_Whoa-oh_  
**   
No I can't let you go  
  
I'm sorry for the things I've done,  
Things I've done. 

* * *

“Just hear me out please.” I murmured feeling the tears burn my eyes. My throat already felt tight before I even began explaining. 

“You have 10 minutes.” you told me and stood against door. I’m sorry for the things I’ve done for you to treat me this way.   
  
****

* * *

**_I'm sorry for the man I was,_  
** And how I treated you.  
  
I'm sorry for the things I've done,  
Things I've done.  
  
I'm sorry for the man I was,  
And how I treated you. 

**_Whoa-oh_ **

* * *

I struggled to find the words knowing that I could have a chance with you. “I’m sorry.” I blurted. You didn’t look too impressed with that. Some advise from Lukas popped into mind. Always speak from the heart. You’re more honest then. 

“I’m sorry for the man I was in the past. The man who is a stranger to me now. I’m sorry for how I treated you back then. I didn’t realise how much I fucked up until it was too late.” I started. My coive cracked and I could feel the hot tears cascading down my face. 

“I’m sorry for the thing I’ve done to make it be like this. The things that tore us apart.” I sobbed. A click resounded through the room. You were gone. 

You heard my apology and you left me just like that.

* * *

**_No I can't let you go..._  
**   
And you know that you can take all of me,  
I swear I will be better than before,  
So sing it back.  
  
Whoa-oh 

* * *

I stared at the wall opposite to me, trying to stop myself from crying. I can’t let you go when I know I should. You were just as toxic for me as I was for you. And you know you can take all of me and rip me into shreds. I swear to you that I will be better than before. 

What more do you want? “No I can’t let you go.” I murmured to the air around me.   
**_  
_**

* * *

**_No I can't let you go..._  
**   
I've been thinking lately about you and me,  
And all the questions left unanswered,  
How it all could be.  
  
And I hope you know,  
You never left my head,  
And if I ever let you down,  
I'm sorry. 

* * *

The pain wouldn’t leave me. What did you want? I gave you everything in apology and you just walked away without accepting it. 

“I’m sorry.” 


	43. Is It True? - Iceland

**_You say you really know me,_  
not afraid to show me  
what is in your eyes  
Tell me about the rumours  
Are they only rumours?  
Are they only lies?  
Falling out of a perfect dream, coming out of the blue.**

* * *

You scoffed at Emil’s face in the picture. He had said he really knew you but clearly that was a lie. If he really knew you then he’d know what you were feeling and help out a lot more. “You said you weren’t afraid to show me what was in your eyes Ice.” you mumbled when he stepped through the door. 

Clearly this relationship wasn’t meant to last. Emil, well he used to show you the emotions that clouded his eyes, now he doesn’t. 

Surely they were all rumours. “Are they only rumours?” you asked referring to what you’ve been hearing around school. He turned away slightly. “TELL ME ICE.” You raised your voice at him. What good is it if he doesn’t listen? You felt horrible for shouting at him. “Are they only lies?” you asked again. You had to know. 

So far this relationship seemed like a perfect dreams but of course with all these accusations of Emil cheating on you coming out of the blue. You weren’t so sure. Somehow it had turned into a heated argument between you both. “IT’S OVER!” Iceland shouted before storming outside. You knelt down in shock.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_Is it true? (Is it true?)_  
Is it over?  
Did I throw it away?  
Was it you? (Was it you?)  
Did you tell me you would never leave me this way?**

* * *

Is it true? You asked yourself over and over. Did Iceland really just say that to you? The questions went on and on. Did you throw the whole relationship away just over some stupid rumours. Or was it Emil by not reassuring you that they weren’t true. That his eyes were only made for you. 

You were sure he told you after your last argument that he’d never leave you this way. Ever. 

  
****

* * *

**_If you really knew me_  
you couldn`t do this to me  
You would be my friend  
One of us is lying  
Then theres no use in trying  
or need to pretend  
Falling out of a perfect dream, coming out of the blue**

* * *

It’s been a few days. Since then. You’ve been living in this house in tension and you couldn’t feel comfortable around who you once trusted. “If he really knew me, he wouldn’t do this to me.” you muttered to yourself while Emil was in the kitchen. He just couldn’t. You told yourself. He would be your friend about it as well as a boyfriend. 

Though tonight was filled with another argument. “One of us is lying and it sure isn’t me.” you stated. Emil sighed deeply. Did he realise that he was being caught out or was he still trying to fool you into thinking that the rumours weren’t true. Emil was about to counteract that statement with a more bitter one from himself. 

“There’s no use in trying anymore Ice. Or for me to pretend that I’ve got a perfect boyfriend.” you sighed and went to go pack his stuff up. Emil was confused. You’ve never been like this before. Where was this all coming from? It seemed like your behaviour was coming out of the blue and the perfect dream he had for the both of your weren’t there anymore.    
 ** _  
_**

* * *

**_Is it true? (Is it true?)_  
Is it over?   
Did I throw it away?   
Was it you? (Was it you?)  
Did you tell me you would never leave me this way?   
  
Is it true? (Is it true?)  
Is it over?  
Did i throw it away?  
Was it you? (Was it you?)  
Did you tell me you would never leave me this way?  
  
(Is it true?)  
(Did I dream it?)  
Will I wake from this pain?  
Is it true? (Is it true?)  
Is it over?  
Baby did I throw it away?  
Is it true? **

* * *

You packed his bags with his clothes and sighed. As soon as you were downstairs, it started again. The horrible screaming and shouting at one another. Why couldn’t he just tell you the truth? It felt like your heart was being stabbed and you couldn’t breathe. Emil tried to comfort you seeing your obvious distress. 

“GET OUT!” you shouted at him. You pushed him towards the door. Once he was out there, you slammed the door shut and locked it. Rushing up the stairs, you entered your room which had a window overlooking the front of the house. 

Lifting up the suitcase from the bed, you threw it out of the window. You sunk to the floor as you heard it thump onto the ground. Did Emil tell you that it would never be this way? Did Emil tell you that he wouldn’t leave this way? Of course he didn’t. If he did then you can’t remember. 

You weren’t sure of who threw the relationship away. It just seemed a blurred mess of tears and lies. Did you dream all of this up? Will you awake from this pain tomorrow with a clear conscious and a loving boyfriend cuddled up against you. 

That night was different, you were left with the eerie silence and a haunting suspicion that those rumours weren’t true. You wanted to call up Emil and apologise but it went straight to voice mail. So you left a single message for him to listen to. 

“Is it true? Baby did I throw it away?” 


	44. One - Onesided! DenNor

**_Tell me that you turned down the man_  
Who asked for you hand  
Cause you’re waiting for me  
And I know, you’re gonna be away a while  
But I’ve got no plans at all to leave  
So would you take away all my hopes and dreams?  
And just stay with me**

* * *

Mathias was at the local bar. It was hell for him at the moment. Lukas was happier without him. That’s what it seemed anyway. Recently Lukas had been asked by Emil’s friend to marry him. Mathias wanted Lukas to tell him that he had turned down the man who had asked for his hand because he’s waiting for Mathias. 

It wasn’t until a little while ago that Lukas decided to go to Iceland to visit his brother for a while. 

* * *

 

“I know you’re going to be away awhile Lukas.” I slurred to the man on the other end of the phone. “I’ve got no plans at all to leave before you get back.” I stated. “I know Mathias. You’ve told me before.” murmured Lukas before hanging up. Lukas would you just take away my hope and dreams already? I’ve had enough of them without you being in them permanently. 

“Just stay with me.” I mumbled putting my phone away in my pocket. I paid for the drinks and said goodbye to the bartender before leaving. 

* * *

**_All my senses come to life_  
As I’m stumbling home as drunk as I  
Have ever been and I’ll never leave again  
Cause you are the only one  
All my friends have gone to find  
Another place to let their hearts collide  
So promise me, you’ll always be a friend  
Cause you are the only one**

* * *

It felt as though all my senses had been awakened. They were probably dulled though with the amount of alcohol I had consumed. I stumbled home in the dark, drunk out of my mind as I have ever been. I’ll never leave again. I thought to myself as I made it home. It wasn’t home without you Lukas. It won’t ever be that way. 

“You’re the only one Lukas.” I murmured before I passed out on the sofa. All of my friends had left to find somewhere else to be all lovey dovey with each other. Somewhere where they could let their hearts collide with each others. Promise me Lukas that you’ll always be a friend to me. Cause you’re the only one. 

* * *

**_Take my hand and my_  
Heart and soul, I will  
Only have these eyes for you  
And you know that everything changes but   
We’ll be strangers if we see this through  
You could stay within these walls or leave  
But just stay with me**

* * *

I wanted you take my hand. Not only that just take my heart and soul. My eyes will only ever be made for looking at you and no one but you Lukas. Why can’t you see that? Everything changes, you know this, but if we saw this through. I don’t know what it would be that we’re seeing through but we’d be strangers. 

You could stay within these walls. Or leave them. I’ll go wherever you want me to go. Just stay with me Lukas. 

* * *

**_All my senses come to life_  
As I’m stumbling home as drunk as I  
Have ever been and I’ll never leave again  
Cause you are the only one  
And all of my friends have gone to find  
Another place to let their hearts collide  
So promise me you’ll always be a friend  
Cause you are the only one**

* * *

You were home but this was the second time I’m stumbling home drunk after trying to get thoughts of you and I out of my head. “I’m sorry Lukas. I’ll never leave again.” I slurred as soon as I was in front of you. You didn’t look angry. In fact you looked kind of concerned. You helped me up the stairs and managed to get me into my room. 

All of my friends were somewhere else revelling in their relationships. “Promise me you’ll always be a friend.” I mumbled. You held my hand and smiled softly. It must be a dream because you don’t smile at me like that. “Cause you are the only one.” I mumbled before falling asleep. 

* * *

**_I’m stumbling out drunk, getting myself lost_  
I am so gone, tell me the way home   
Listening to sad songs, singing about love  
And where it goes wrong**

* * *

Third time this month of stumbling out the bar drunk. This time everything was blurred. I was probably getting myself lost but who cares. You certainly don’t Lukas. You’re probably off with your new man talking to him about your future plans. I laughed to myself. I am so gone. Nothing seemed to make sense to me. “Tell me the way home.” I mumbled to no one. 

You wouldn’t be there for me, you were somewhere else entirely. I listened to sad songs when I did make it home. They were singing about love. Not stupid love songs where someone confesses their love but singing about where it goes wrong. 

I sobbed as I thought of you. Why couldn’t I just tell you how I feel? 

* * *

**_All my senses come to life_  
As I’m stumbling home as drunk as I  
Have ever been and I’ll never leave again  
Cause you are the only one  
And all of my friends have gone to find  
Another place to let their hearts collide  
So promise me you’ll always be a friend  
Cause you are the only one**

* * *

I saw you standing next to me. Saying something. I couldn’t make out what it was. All I want to hear out of that mouth is promises that you’ll always be a friend despite what’s happening. I don’t want to lose you. I wouldn’t be the same if I did. 

“Cause you are the only one Lukas. Enough to make my heart beat like this. It’s crazy. I love you and you take away the feeling of home when you leave.” I murmured as you listened. What’s the point of this again? I don’t know but it seems to be helping. Not like you’ll break up with that guy your seeing and start a relationship with me. 

I’m lonely. I must’ve been hearing things, seeing things because that night you were lying next to me. “Cause you are the only one.” you murmured. I closed my eyes and sleep washed over me. I felt myself crying in my sleep though. 

You’ll never be mine. 


	45. Perfect - Norway x Fem! Denmark

**_I found a love for me_  
Darling just dive right in, and follow my lead  
Well I found a girl, beautiful and sweet   
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me**

* * *

I smiled to myself as I thought about Madelena. Despite her being so obnoxious most of the time. I had found a love just for me. I wish you’d just dive right into the relationship I want and follow my lead. I found a girl that was both beautiful and sweet. 

I chuckled to myself and I thought about the times you’ve given me small gifts. I appreciate each and everyone. I just never knew that you were the someone waiting for me.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
Not knowing what it was, I will not give you up this time  
But darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you’re holding mine**

* * *

We were kids. Just small kids when we fell in love and couldn’t of asked for any other way. I didn’t know what it was at the time but I sure we felt it. I won’t give up on you this time. Not when we’ve come this far Lena. I pulled you closer to be and couldn’t help but feel the overwhelming love that you made me feel. Darling just kiss me slow. Your heart is all I own. I wouldn’t even doubt for a minute that in your eyes you’re holding mine.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_Baby I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling you look perfect tonight**

* * *

It was dark out but that didn’t stop us from dancing. It felt nice with you between my arms as we were dancing barefoot on the grass. We listened to our favourite song. I remember when you introduced it to me. It just reminded me of you so much. “I look a mess.” you said as we stayed dancing. 

“Darling, you look perfect tonight.” I whispered underneath my breath but you heard it. You heard and now you had that cute blush on your face. “Don’t lie.” you whispered back. I grinned. “I can’t lie.” I responded. It was true even if you couldn’t see it. You were beautiful, perfect.   
 ** _  
_**

* * *

**_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I’ll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own   
We are still kids, but we’re so in love, fighting against all odds  
I know we’ll be alright this time  
Darling just hold my hand, be my girl, I’ll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes**

* * *

I found a woman within you Lena, stronger than anyone I know. You shared my dreams and I hope that one day I’d get to share your home. I smiled as I pressed a kiss to your forehead. I found a love with you that could carry more than just my secrets. 

It could carry love and in time it could carry children of our own. We’re still kids though. Nearly finishing school. We’re so in love though it’s crazy but we’re fighting against all odds to make this work. I know we’ll be alright this time. I can feel it. 

“Darling, just hold my hand. Be my girl and I’ll be your man.” I murmured to you. I felt myself smile as you laughed. “Truly. I see my future in your eyes.” I told you honestly. There was no lie between my words. It was nothing but truth.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_Baby I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don’t deserve this, darling you look perfect tonight**   
  


* * *

This felt so surreal. You were walking down the aisle with your brother. I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have you. I could feel myself fill with nerves. The best kind though. Tonight I’ll be putting a golden band around your finger and that’s all I could ever wish for. 

When I saw you in that dress, oh you looked so beautiful. I honestly didn’t deserve this one bit. When you reached me, I could see that you were nervous too. It didn’t matter though. Who doesn’t get nervous at their own wedding. “Darling you look perfect tonight.” I whispered before the man started talking. You mouthed a thank you and both of us smiled. 

This was it. This was the perfect moment.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_Baby I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect, no I don’t deserve this  
You look perfect tonight**

* * *

It was dark outside but we could hear out favourite song being played just for us. It felt so right with you between my arms and dancing barefoot on the grass. You always had trouble believing me when I said you looked perfect. Don’t doubt me any longer because I have faith in what I see before me. It felt like the whole world had slowed down as we danced our first dance together as a wedded couple. 

“Now I’m certain that I know that I’ve met an angel in person. She looks perfect.” I announced to the crowd. I wanted to share what I thought of Madelena to those who came here today. everyone awwed. 

“I’m happy that I’ve gotten to marry her.” I murmured and turned to look at Madelena. “I don’t deserve this.” I finished and kissed her. 

That night, we were in our room and she covered herself. I kissed her and pulled away. I cooed one thing that she’d forever be telling me that I’m just saying things. “You look perfect tonight.” 


	46. Marry Me - Canada

**_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That’s precisely what I plan to do**

* * *

Matthew was looking around the store. Nothing in here seemed to fit your personality. This was the third store that he’s been in today. Francis was helping him choose the perfect one just for you. He had to be back before you woke up any way. To make you breakfast in bed and wake you up in the right way. 

Just when he had given up hope that he’d ever find the perfect ring for you, Francis spoke up. “What about this one?” asked Francis pointing to one in a case at the back of the store. Matthew smiled. This was perfect. He could see it sitting around your fourth finger and shining in the light. 

“Can I help you gentlemen?” asked the shopkeeper. Matthew smiled and asked for the ring. This was most of his savings but this was exactly what he wanted to spend it on. As long as it meant he could have you for the rest of his life. 

Matthew got into the house he shared with some friends of his and walked up to his room. There you were snoozing away and wrapped up in all of the covers. 105 is the number that came to his head when he thought of all the years he wanted to spend with you. He wanted to be able to wake up every morning with you in his bed. As he hid the little box, he grinned. That’s precisely what he had planned to do.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
Will forever be enough? so there ain’t no need to rush  
But one day I won’t be able to ask you loud enough  
  
I’ll say, “Will you marry me?”  
I swear that I will mean it  
I’ll say, “Will you marry me?”**

* * *

He had told you so many times that when he got his money right and that it wasn’t just savings then he’d buy you everything you wanted and show you all the finer things in life. Thoughts of you ran through his mind as he finished up making the breakfast. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and you rested your head against his back. 

Will forever even be enough time? That’s what Matthew wanted to know. Will forever be enough for you to realise that there was no need to rush things. Especially with him. One day, soon, he wouldn’t be able to ask you loud enough that one special question. He’ll say will you marry me? That was the question he’d start to practice. He’d plan it all out. Make it nice and special so that you’d remember this day forever. 

He swore to himself that he’d mean it. Completely and utterly mean it. 

  
****

* * *

**_Singing_  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Oh, yeah  
  
How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don’t ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You’re the love of my life**

* * *

It was like he just wanted to sing out to the world how much he loved you. How many girls in the world could ever make him feel like this? He didn’t ever plan to find out. As you were eating breakfast together, he looked over you. Everyday he just seemed to find more and more reasons why you were the love of his life.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_You know one of these days when I get my money right_  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
Will forever be enough? so there ain’t no need to rush  
But one day I won’t be able to ask you loud enough  
  
I’ll say, “Will you marry me?”  
I swear that I will mean it  
I’ll say, “Will you marry me?”**

* * *

He was going to do it tomorrow. It was decided. He was going to take you on a little blindfolded trip and you were going to be surrounded by friends and family. “You know one of these days Y/N, when I get my money right.” Matthew started as you both walked through the park. The way the autumn leaves made it a flurry of all sorts of vibrant colours made you smile. 

“I’ll buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life.” Matthew said and he saw you smile. “Even then, you wouldn’t need to spoil me for me to love you.” you responded. “I know.” responded Matthew. And you both fell back into comfortable silence.   
 ** _  
_**

* * *

**_And if I lost everything_  
In my heart it means nothing  
‘Cause I have you,  
Girl, I have you  
To get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be better, better  
That day when…**

* * *

“Are you ready to go on a little adventure?” asked Matthew. Today was the day and he was beyond nervous. How would you react? What would you answer? It was so nerve wracking. “Why are you so nervous Mattie?” you asked him. Matthew smiled lovingly. 

“Even after all these years, I still get nervous around you maple.” he cooed. You blushed. You loved Matthew so much and even then you’d still blush at a thing he’s told you over and over for the past 3 years. 

****

* * *

**_I’ll say, “Will you marry me?”_  
I swear that I will mean it  
I’ll say, “Will you marry me?”  
  
I’ll say, “Will you marry me?”  
(I’ll get down on one knee)  
I swear that I will mean it  
I’ll say, “Will you marry me?”  
  
Got me singing  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Got me singing  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Would you marry me, baby?  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh**

* * *

When you were relieved of your blindfold, you saw your friends and family waiting there. “What’s this for?” you asked and went to turn to Matthew. He stood there and smiled and the sun continued setting. He glanced over to your brother and Lukas made a small motion to get on with it. 

“Y/N, if I lost everything I ever had. My house, my car or even everything I’ve saved up for, it’d mean nothing. Cause all I could ever want is right in front of me. It’s taken me a long time to gather up the courage to say what I’m going to say next. Nothing could ever be a better day than this apart from a couple of days in the future.” Matthew started. You were confused. Why was he saying all of this. 

You raised a hand to your mouth as soon as Matthew took your right hand into his and knelt down. “I’ve loved you for a long time and I’ll never stop loving you. I can see a future with you and I wouldn’t have it any other way. So believe me when I ask you this, I mean every single word I’ve ever said to you.” he explained and you teared up slightly. 

The tears managed to escape when you saw him take out the small box and open it. A lovely shiny ring sat in the middle of the box and you could help but cry. 

“Will you marry me?” asked Matthew holding out the ring towards you.You nodded and got ion his level to hug him. “Yes.” you responded. You repeated over and over again until you were both laughing and crying. He kissed you passionately after placing the ring onto your finger.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That’s precisely what I plan to do, yeah.**


	47. Happier - America

**_Walking down 29th and park_  
I saw you in another's arms  
Only a month we've been apart  
You look happier**

* * *

Alfred walked down the street that he’d normally walk with his beautiful girl. But since a month ago you weren’t his girl. That special thing that you had just wasn’t meant to be. Alfred stopped suddenly; people milled past him as the rain continued to pour down. 

There you were. Waiting under shelter with another man. His arms were around your figure and that wasn’t the worst part. Alfred turned and ran towards his apartment. It was better than being seen by you. As he was running, his tears mixed with the rain. The worst part was, you looked happier.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_Saw you walk inside a bar_  
He said something to make you laugh  
I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
Yeah you look happier, you do**

* * *

A week or so ago when he had seen for himself that you moved on, he knew that maybe it was just wishful thinking, but maybe it was a trick of the mind making you look so happy with that other guy. 

“Ain’t that your gal?” asked the bartender cleaning out a couple of glasses. Alfred looked over and saw both you and your new man walking inside the bar. That’s when you laughed. Clearly the man you were with said something to make you laugh. Alfred remembered when you used to laugh at his jokes, the silly antics or even making up what people were thinking while you walked past them. 

That’s when he saw it. Your smiles. Both you and your boyfriend had such wide smiles. _They were twice as wide as ours._ Thought Alfred swishing his drink around in his glass. So it was for definite. You looked happier.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_  
But ain't nobody love you like I do  
Promise that I will not take it personal baby  
If you're moving on with someone new**

* * *

Alfred slung his jacket over one of the chairs and chucked his key in the bowl by the door of his apartment. It ran through his mind how much he hurt you. The arguments, the flirting with other women. It just... Alfred knew that nobody hurt you like he did. 

One thing was for sure. Nobody was ever going to love you as much as he did. Scrolling through his facebook, he saw that you had put up new pictures of you and your man. Alfred smiled slightly before it wavered into nothing. 

Clicking on the comment section, he started to write.  _‘Promise that I won’t take it personal baby. If you’re moving on with someone new.’_ He hovered over the post button and deleted it all. There was no point trying to stir something up.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_Cause baby you look happier, you do_  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you**

* * *

In the pictures, you looked so much happier. “Don’t worry you’ll feel it too.” remarked Mathias the last time Alfred had saw him. Alfred was absolutely miserable. So when he was invited round to a small gathering, you were there with your plus one. “Hey Alfred, how are you?” you asked. Alfred responded that he was fine and congratulations on your new relationship. 

He was absolutely and completely distraught over the way he treated you and the loss of a relationship together. So Alfred did what he did best. He smiled to hide the truth. Alfred left the party early and headed home. 

It was no secret that Alfred knew that he was much happier with you.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_Sat in the corner of the room_  
Everything's reminding me of you  
Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
Aren't you?**

* * *

Sitting the corner of his trashed bed room, he cried silently. Everything here reminded him of you. The way you used to dance together to no music in the middle of the living room or the way you’d be talking about your future over breakfast in the kitchen. 

Alfred fidgeted with an empty bottle as he thought about you. He kept telling himself that you’re much happier now that you ever were. Aren’t you Y/N?  
  
 ****

* * *

__**Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody need you like I do  
I know that there's others that deserve you  
But my darling I am still in love with you**

* * *

Nobody hurt you the way his words did. That much was true. His words were like knives and you were the one to get stabbed. “I need you.” sobbed Alfred as his drunken self cradled an old photo of you and him. Nobody needed you like Alfred did. So he did a stupid thing, he threw the photo across the room and sobbed harder. 

He knew that there were others out there that deserved you. Especially that man you were with now. _My darling, I’m still in love with you._ Alfred thought and rested his head against the wall. None of this was fair but he had to pay the price of his actions. 

  
****

* * *

**_But I guess you look happier, you do_  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
I could try to smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you**

* * *

Alfred was certain but still he guessed that you looked happier. And you do. He kept in mind that his friends told him that he’d feel happier too. That’d he’d move on. So Alfred thought he could try and smile to hide the truth of what he was feelings towards you moving on. It was hard but he’d try. Because deep down, he knew that he was happier with you.   
 ** _  
_**

* * *

**_Baby you look happier, you do_  
I knew one day you'd fall for someone new  
But if he breaks your heart like lovers do  
Just know that I'll be waiting here for you**

* * *

It’s been a couple of months and it still hurt him to see you with that other guy. “Baby, you look so much happier, you do.” muttered Alfred softly as he looked out over the skyline of New York. It wasn’t long until you had put a post up. You were engaged.

“I knew one day you’d fall for someone new.” he said to the voicemail. This was part of his congratulations and to make you aware that he still wasn’t over you. Hopefully you’ve look past that and continue being his friend. You wouldn’t ever get this message since you got a new number but it felt like it was good to at least call your old one and spout the feelings he’s been bottling up all this time.

Alfred decided to write you a small message and he knew exactly what to write. 

 ** _“But if he breaks your heart like lovers do... Just know that I’ll be waiting here for you.”_**  


	48. Lay Me Down - FinNor / NorFin

**_Yes, I do, I believe_  
That one day I will be  
Where I was right there  
Right next to you**

* * *

Tino looked out into the night. It was a particularly stormy one. The wind blew through his hair and seemed to stick around him. While he wasn’t exactly superstitious, he still believed that Lukas was always with him despite what had happened. 

”Yes, I do.” he responded to the winds howling. “I believe I’ll be right next to you. Not now but one day.” Tino stated as he smiled sadly. He twisted the wedding ring on his fourth finger. 

He remembered the day he had gotten that. The cheering of the crowd after he and Lukas had kissed. Tino really believed that one day he’d be where he was then. Right next to Lukas. Perhaps dancing, maybe hugging or just sitting on a park bench.   
 ** _  
_**

* * *

**_And it's hard_  
The days just seem so dark  
The moon and the stars  
Are nothing without you**

* * *

‘How are you doing?’  That seemed to be the only question he heard whenever he visited his in-laws. The answer was always going to be the same. It seemed that the storm had passed. Now he could see the moon and stars. 

”Lukas, it’s hard.” he confessed to the wilderness. Everything just seemed so dark. It was as if he was stuck in a twisted nightmare. One where the love of his life wasn’t around. “The moon and stars are lovely but they’re still nothing without you.” Tino whispered. He knew by now that he wasn’t ever going to get a response from Lukas. How could he? It was practically impossible.  
  
 ****

* * *

**_Your touch, your skin_  
Where do I begin?  
No words can explain  
The way I'm missing you**

* * *

Tino laid in bed. It was just a bit too big now that he didn’t have the Norwegian male to cuddle up to. He sighed out in the cooling room. Those were the times. Long nights the feel of Lukas’ touch all over his body. The softness of Lukas’ skin. 

How does he even begin? Where did he need to begin? Everyone wanted to know how he felt. Tino couldn’t say anything. He doubted that there was even words to explain how much he was missing Lukas. 

Tino turned on his side and looked at the framed picture of Lukas on his back. The Norwegian was smiling and his dimples showed either side of his smile. It was cute. Despite the Norwegian disliking them. “No words can explain the way I’m missing you Lukas.” he hummed before pressing a kiss to the picture.   
  
Another day without Lukas.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_Deny this emptiness_  
This hole that I'm inside  
These tears  
They tell their own story  
  
Told me not to cry when you were gone  
But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong**

* * *

Tino wanted to deny everything. He wanted to deny that there was a certain type of emptiness inside of him. It seemed like he was sinking into a never ending hole. Tino tried to control his thoughts, the memories that sparked these negative feelings. Though most of them weren’t negative. In fact most of his memories of Lukas were happier. 

Tears escaped his eyes and he tried to imagine Lukas walking along beside him telling him about the Dungeons and Dragons game that he played with two friends. Tino bumped into someone and looked up to see Emil. Oh how he had grown into a handsome man. 

Lukas would be proud of him. He would be proud of how Emil was doing at University. After all it’s been a couple of years since Emil came over and started talking to Lukas about getting his first choice University. 

Quickly wiping away the tears, he greeted the young man with a smile. He and Emil both knew that those tears had their own story but neither willing to share it. Whilst they were catching up, Lukas’ voice was in the back of his mind. 

You told me not to cry when you were gone Luke. Tino thought bitterly. The feeling was certainly overwhelming. It was much too strong to keep bottled up inside. So he let it out. Emil shed tears as well. It was good to cry every now and then. Healthy. It was just part of the grieving process.

  
****

* * *

**_Can I lay by your side?_  
Next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you  
I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight**

* * *

Tino made his way home, happy that he had run into Emil and learned that the now 22 year old was reaching his Graduation. Tino walked upstairs and leaned on the door frame. The tidy bed was still in shape. Tino didn’t know what to expect. It wasn’t going to be carrying the familiar figure of Lukas. 

Tino smiled slightly at the thought of Lukas’ afternoon naps. More like sleeps since Lukas slept for about four hours before dinner. Tino rubbed his eyes and when he looked again, there was Lukas. Lying there and waiting. “Can I lay by your side?” asked Tino. Lukas could only nod. No voice. No words. Just the cold silence. 

He remembered the days leading up to it. Lukas didn’t want to be in the sterile rooms of the hospital. He hated the smell of the disinfectant. He hated the food. He hated everything about the hospital. He had stayed there too long. 

_Tino walked into the room and saw the Norwegian propped up on the pillows. A few months. That all the doctor gave them. A few months to do something. Lukas was too weak to go outside. To go looking at the stars so when the Norwegian was at a check up, he painted the ceiling full of stars. Lukas was pleased._

_He laid down next to his husband and smiled. Happy that Lukas was a little bit happier. “I want to make sure you’re alright.” muttered Tino holding Lukas’ hand. Tino frowned at the coldness of Lukas’ skin. Lukas cuddled up to Tino feeling colder than usual. “I’ll take care of you.” Tino stated lovingly. “I’ll help you get better. You’ll be a miracle.” mused Tino pressing a skin to the hairless head of the Norwegian._

The memory faded away and Tino sighed. The room was barren except for the furnishings. Tino wasn’t going to be taking any with him where he was going. He had sent the last of the stuff to his new house. The house where he wouldn’t be reminded of Lukas all the time. It’s the first step to recovery right?  
  
 ****

* * *

**_I'm reaching out to you_  
Can you hear my call?  
This hurt that I've been through  
I'm missing you, missing you like crazy**

* * *

It was that night. Tino was drunk out of his mind. The ghostly figure of Lukas appeared before him. Tino reached out for him. “LUKAS!” Tino called out to the fading figure. The Finnish male walked up the stairs to the bathroom. This hurt that he’s been through was driving him crazy. “I’m missing you Lukas, I’m missing you like crazy.” sobbed Tino.   
  
 ****

* * *

**_You told me not to cry when you were gone  
But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_ **

* * *

_“I can feel it Tino.” remarked Lukas looking up at the starry ceiling. He voice was quieter than normal and his eyes had a glossy sheen of tears. “Feel what?” asked Tino turning his attention from the stars to Lukas. “Don’t cry when I’m gone.” Lukas responded. “Don’t say that Luke.” pleaded Tino. He knew this was the end. They both did.  “Please Tino.” pleaded Lukas. He felt it. Today was the last day._

Tino sank down in the shower. The water running and making him soaked. He wanted to wash away the tears. The feeling’s so overwhelming. It seemed like it was too strong for himself to handle. He hoped that maybe the water would wash it away and he’d be a new man. He’d finally accept Lukas’ fate. Staring at the bottle in his hands he knew that he’d have to do this to finally be happy.  
 ** _  
_**

* * *

**_Can I lay by your side?_  
Next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you  
I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight**

* * *

He was in a room. Lukas was lying there on a bed. To Tino’s surprise, he wasn’t skin and bones. He wasn’t without his soft blonde hair. The Norwegian seemed like his old self before the hospital. Before the radiotherapy. His happy, snarky, Norwegian. 

”Can I lay by your side? Like right next to you Luke.” said Tino. Lukas looked over at Tino. Tino felt breathless at how handsome Lukas looked. The familiar mischievous glint in those deep blue eyes. “Of course.” responded Lukas softly. 

Tino walked over and joined him. Making sure the Norwegian was alright. “I’ll take care of you.” murmured Lukas pressing a kiss to Tino’s lips. “I know you will.” responded Tino softly. He felt lightweight. He felt happy. 

”I don’t want to be here if I can’t be with you tonight, Lukas.” stated the Finnish male. Lukas just smiled. “Who said you will be without me?” he questioned the strange statement. Tino smiled and nuzzled into Lukas. He whispered one thing that made Lukas smile widely showing off the dimples. **_“Cause I missed you.”_**    
  
 ****

* * *

**_Lay me down tonight_  
Lay me by your side  
Lay me down tonight  
Lay me by your side  
Can I lay by your side?  
Next to you  
You**


End file.
